Le Roux et l'Archer
by minimilie
Summary: L'Archer chasse, implacable. Ses sens toujours aux aguets ont été ses meilleurs alliés tout au long de sa vie d'errance. Il veut sa proie et n'aura de cesse de la traquer, jusqu'à la mort. Mais aujourd'hui, le Roux lui propose une alternative qui lui permettra de protéger ce en quoi il tient le plus. Saura-t-il écouter son coeur et accepter cette main tendue? Shanks/OC
1. Une quête s'achève

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici ma première fiction sur l'univers de One Piece, avec Shanks au premier plan. Elle sera assez longue, environ une quinzaine de chapitres. L'histoire débute quelques mois après l'arc de MarineFord, donc attention il y aura un peu de spoil pour ceux qui ne sont pas arrivés jusque là dans les scans…Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne serai absolument pas régulière, et je n'ai aucune idée de la fréquence approximative à laquelle je vais poster de nouveaux chapitres. Mais j'aime écrire, alors je ferai en sorte que vous ne regrettiez pas l'attente entre deux chapitres :).

J'ai mis un rating M, pour les âmes sensibles, même si je n'ai pas prévu de lemon détaillé pour le moment.

Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit… Bonne lecture !

PS : la mise en page est pourrie, j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux... Si quelqu'un sait comment sauter des lignes, j'aimerais bien qu'il m'explique :)

* * *

- Terre ! Terre en vue !

Shanks, Yasopp et Ben abandonnèrent leur partie de poker pour se rapprocher de la proue. Rockstar, en haut du mât, indiquait du doigt un petit bout de jungle qui paressait sur l'eau. Le Roux le gratifia d'un grand sourire.

- Bon travail Rockstar, tu avais l'œil aujourd'hui.

- Merci capitaine ! s'écria la dernière recrue de l'équipage du Roux en descendant de son perchoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Ben à Shanks, en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

Shanks regardait avec un grand sourire l'île estivale qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient.

- On va accoster, il faut qu'on se ravitaille, qu'on règle quelques petites affaires… et qu'on fouille un peu les environs pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas un petit magot quelque part.

Ben se dit en secouant la tête que l'amour du Roux pour les trésors devait être équivalent à celui de Lucky Roux pour la viande… Mais une petite virée sur Terre ne leur ferait pas de mal après tout, ça faisait un petit moment qu'ils étaient en mer.

- Allez les gars vous avez entendu le capitaine, intima-t-il en tirant une dernière taffe, on garde le cap, on baisse les voiles et on sort les rames ! C'est pas le moment de se prendre un récif en voulant se précipiter.

- Oui Ben ! répondit l'équipage comme un seul homme.

Tandis que tout le monde s'affairait après les ordres lancés par le second, celui-ci demanda à Shanks quelles étaient les « affaires » qui les attendaient dans la jungle qui s'étendait devant eux.

- On a devant nous le royaume de Janguru. Il était auparavant sous la protection de Barbe Blanche, mais comme il n'est plus de ce monde…

- … tu veux leur accorder notre protection s'ils la demandent, c'est bien cela ?

- Toujours aussi vif hein Ben? S'esclaffa Shanks. Oui, vu sa place stratégique ça fera du bien à nos affaires, et ça dissuadera les plus avides de s'emparer de ce territoire. Et puis, continua-t-il avec une lueur joyeuse dans les yeux, une vieille légende raconte qu'il y aurait un fruit du démon enfoui au plus profond de la jungle, il me tarde de vérifier si c'est vrai.

- Sacré capitaine…

* * *

- Eh ben mon vieux c'est plus gai dans un cimetière, maugréa Yasopp.

Ben, Shanks et lui venaient juste d'accoster dans la baie de l'île, laissant le reste de l'équipage sur le navire en attendant de pouvoir s'installer. Ils marchaient dans un village où on ne voyait pas âme qui vive. Ses habitants s'étaient tous barricadés en voyant débarquer la joyeuse troupe de pirates qu'ils formaient. Shanks soupira. Ils n'étaient apparemment pas les bienvenus ici, cela allait rendre leur tâche plus compliquée. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'écria d'une voix enjouée :

- Bien le bonjour ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous voudrions rencontrer votre Roi, est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait nous indiquer le chemin ?

Le silence leur répondit.

- Et qu'est-ce que des pirates peuvent bien vouloir au Roi Orlan ?

Un garçon accoudé à une barrière les jaugeait du regard, visiblement intrigué. Shanks lui offrit son plus grand sourire.

- ça, ça nous regarde. Je m'appelle Shanks. Et voici Ben, mon second, et Yasopp, mon tireur d'élite.

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Votre nom est craint dans tout Grand-Line, et comme vous le voyez les habitants de cette île ne font pas exception à la règle.

Le jeune homme passa par-dessus la barrière et marcha vers eux.

- Si c'est le fruit du démon que vous cherchez, il a été avalé il y a longtemps. Vous perdez votre temps.

Ben eut un sourire en coin. Shanks lui ne dissimulait pas sa déception.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû nous le dire, ça aurait été drôle de partir à sa recherche, même si c'était pour ne rien trouver au final. Maintenant il n'y a plus d'enjeu… Enfin, c'est dommage. Mais ça ne change rien, je veux toujours parler à ton Roi. J'ai un accord à passer avec lui.

Le Roux relâcha un petit peu son Haki du roi, juste assez pour impressionner le garçon, qui devait avoir à peine 15ans. Celui-ci se raidit un peu, puis lui fit un sourire et lui tendant la main.

- Je m'appelle Aki. Je peux vous conduire au château si vous voulez.

Shanks lui serra la main.

- Ravi de te rencontrer Aki. Ton aide nous sera bien utile j'ai l'impression, on a vite fait de se perdre sur cette île.

Ils se mirent en route. Un peu rassurés de voir l'un des leurs si proches de ces pirates, les villageois sortaient de leur maison pour retourner à leurs tâches quotidiennes.

- Je ne vois pas de femmes dans ce village, remarqua Ben.

- Vous n'en verrez pas, lui répondit Aki. Elles n'ont pas leur place dans le royaume de Janguru.

- Aucune femme dans tout le royaume ? S'interrogea Yasopp. Mais j'ai vu des enfants en arrivant, comment sont-ils arrivés ici si aucune femme ne les a conçus ?

- Et comment les Amazones font-elles pour survivre, alors qu'il n'y a pas d'hommes sur leur île ? répliqua le jeune homme. Elles vivent de l'immigration, tout comme nous.

- … Qu'en est-il du Roi ? Il est bien obligé d'avoir des descendants directs, non ?

Aki se tendit à cette question de Shanks.

- La famille royale est la seule famille de sang du royaume. Et ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années confirme que cela ne devrait pas être ainsi et que les femmes sont trop dangereuses pour faire partie du royaume.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Vous comprendrez vite.

Ils sortirent du couvert de la forêt. Un château magnifique dominait la ville en contrebas. Des clameurs s'élevaient d'une arène.

- Le Roi devrait être là, fit Aki en leur montrant l'arène. Vous arriverez à retourner à votre navire ?

- Oui, merci. Qu'est-ce que vous fêtez aujourd'hui ?

- L'anniversaire du Roi. Je pense que vous pourrez vous installer dans les gradins pour profiter du spectacle en attendant que le Roi parte. Vous tenterez d'attirer son attention à ce moment-là.

Shanks lui répondit d'un sourire.

- Merci encore pour ton aide, on devrait réussir à se débrouiller.

Aki leur fit un signe de la main et rebroussa chemin.

- Si tu veux mon avis capitaine, ça sent le roussi par ici, fit Yasopp en jouant avec son pistolet.

- Je trouve aussi, répondit celui-ci en s'avançant dans la ville en direction de l'arène. Il y a quelque chose de pas net sur cette île. Un malaise, une tension dans l'air. Aki n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise en parlant d'Orlan.

- En tous les cas à mon avis on va assister à un beau spectacle, reprit Ben. C'est une arène faite pour les combats, pas pour les courses.

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'arène. Deux soldats gardaient l'entrée.

- On les dégomme ? Ils vont forcément nous fouiller et nous prendre nos armes, qu'on vienne en amis ou non.

- Non Yasopp, ça va aller. Nous devons rester discrets.

Shanks déploya son Haki, les deux soldats s'évanouirent. Les trois hommes s'engouffrèrent silencieusement dans l'arène.

* * *

De là où ils étaient, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la piste. Ils avaient réussi à s'asseoir près de la loge royale, et pouvaient ainsi suivre les moindres mouvements du Souverain. Shanks, d'humeur bavarde, avait entamé une conversation avec un vieil homme.

- Quel âge a le Roi ?

- Il fête son 56ème anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Si vieux, songea Shanks. Et pas d'enfants à ses côtés.

- Le prince serait-il souffrant ? Tenta-t-il, je ne l'ai pas aperçu aujourd'hui.

- Comment, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? S'exclama l'homme, effaré.

Touché, pensa Ben. Finalement le saké d'East Blue n'avait peut-être pas grillé tous les neurones de son ami… Il était encore capable de montrer de la stratégie.

- Au courant de quoi ? Je reviens d'un long voyage, cela faisait très longtemps que je n'étais pas passé à Janguru.

- Le malheur s'est abattu sur la famille royale pendant votre absence, se lamenta le vieil homme. Il y a huit ans la princesse a assassiné son époux et s'est enfuie avec le prince héritier, qui n'était encore qu'un bébé…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, un terrible drame. Mais heureusement elle a été capturée il y a peu de temps, et le petit prince a été ramené sain et sauf.

Je comprends mieux la réaction d'Aki maintenant, songea Shanks.

- Sait-on les raisons qui l'ont poussée à agir ainsi ?

- Il n'y a aucune raison, aucune excuse à lui chercher, réagit le vieil homme durement. Elle a commis le pire des crimes, et elle va le payer de sa vie aujourd'hui. Le Roi a ordonné sa mise à mort, elle sera amenée ici très bientôt.

- Merci pour votre récit…

- Je n'aime pas du tout ça, murmura Ben en prenant son capitaine à part. On devrait retourner au bateau et quitter l'île tout de suite, ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

- Je suis assez d'accord Capitaine, acquiesça Yasopp. Ça devient vraiment malsain, on était censés conclure un accord, pas assister à une exécution.

- Non, dit Shanks. Je n'aime pas le principe des mises à mort, mais il faut que je parle au Roi. Même s'il a des pratiques douteuses, on a besoin de cet accord avec lui pour nous assurer une retraite sûre sur cette partie de Grand-Line au cas où nous devrions jeter l'ancre en catastrophe.

Les deux autres n'insistèrent pas. Ils avaient appris depuis bien longtemps à lui faire confiance.

Il y eut soudainement du mouvement sur la piste. Les grilles s'ouvrirent, laissant passer un soldat traînant une femme derrière lui. Ses mains étaient ligotées, son visage couvert par un large bandeau opaque. Elle avait visiblement été passée à tabac vu les innombrables bleus qui parsemaient son corps et l'état de sa robe en toile épaisse. Shanks remarqua qu'elle avait des muscles fins et bien développés malgré sa maigreur, signe qu'elle avait toujours été en alerte avant d'avoir été capturée. Elle avait une démarche un peu hésitante, désorientée par tout le bruit autour d'elle.

- Quel gâchis tout de même, lança Yasopp. Même si on ne voit pas son visage, elle a l'air trop belle pour mourir.

Shanks était d'accord avec lui.

Le silence se fit. Le Roi Orlan se leva.

- Femme, tu as été jugée coupable de meurtre envers un membre de la lignée royale, mon bien-aimé fils. Ton crime a été vain car il nous a heureusement laissé un héritier et notre lignée se perpétuera. Mais ce meurtre infâme ne restera pas impuni. Je te condamne à mort. Tu seras dévorée par les lions de l'arène.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire, gardant la tête baissée. Il lui jeta un regard noir.

- Le prince héritier a toutefois voulu t'accorder une faveur. Tes armes sont disposées au centre de l'arène. Si tu arrives à défaire tes liens, tu pourras essayer de sauver ta misérable vie.

Les trois compères regardèrent d'un œil dubitatif l'arc et les flèches sur la piste. Pouvait-elle vraiment vaincre un lion avec une arme aussi lente et fragile ? Les mains liées, elle semblait n'avoir aucune chance.

- Souhaites-tu parler une dernière fois pour exprimer tes regrets ? demanda le Roi à la prisonnière pendant que le soldat défaisait le bandeau qui lui masquait les yeux.

- Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, celui de ne pas avoir réussi à te tuer toi aussi, mon Roi, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide. Si l'occasion se présente avant que je meure, sois sûr que je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

Des exclamations indignées s'élevèrent de l'arène.

- Tu feras moins la fière quand tu te présenteras aux portes de l'enfer, ragea le Roi.

La jeune femme leva fièrement les yeux vers lui, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Ma vie ici a déjà été un enfer. Je ne crains pas la mort.

Shanks frissonna. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il fixait d'un air abasourdi ses orbes ambrées.

- Shanks ? demanda Ben, inquiet de le voir si tendu tout d'un coup.

- Il faut qu'on la sauve.

- Hein ? T'es complètement malade !

- C'est la sœur de Mihawk. Celle qu'il a recherchée plus de la moitié de sa vie. On _doit_ la ramener avec nous.

Le soldat qui avait accompagné la jeune femme avait quitté la piste. Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux lions affamés.


	2. Un sauvetage et les emmerdes commencent

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira... n'hésitez pas à écrire une review pour me donner votre avis, positif comme négatif (rien de tel qu'une critique constructive pour s'améliorer ! :))_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont jeté un coup d'oeil à cette histoire et l'ont ajouté à leurs favoris ou posté une review ! Et bonne lecture._

* * *

Deux lions entrèrent dans l'arène, poussant un rugissement qui fit trembler les spectateurs. Shanks les aurait trouvés magnifiques s'ils n'avaient pas regardé la jeune femme comme s'ils avaient l'intention d'en faire leur casse-croûte. Le silence se fit.

Elle les regardait, sur ses gardes, ne bougeant plus d'un poil pour ne pas les exciter. Ses armes étaient à 10 bons mètres d'elle, à égale distance des lions. Ils seraient rapidement sur elle, elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'en emparer. D'autant plus que ses mains liées entravaient tous ses mouvements. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait s'en sortir cette fois. Elle serra ses poings tandis qu'un des deux lions se léchait les babines.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit que quelque chose la frôlait. Elle recula vivement, évitant de justesse une dague qui se planta dans le sol. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers celui qui la lui avait lancée. Allié ou ennemi, elle ne saurait le dire. L'homme roux gardait un visage impénétrable.

- Capitaine, tu as perdu l'esprit ? Murmura Yasopp en regardant les soldats présents. S'ils voient d'où ça venait on est dans la merde.

- Aucune chance, c'est allé trop vite.

Il lui montra le vieil homme à côté d'eux qui n'avait lui-même pas perçu le mouvement et demandait comment quelqu'un avait réussi à entrer dans l'arène avec une arme.

- Tiens-toi prêt à tirer.

Yasopp opina du chef, chargea son pistolet discrètement et le tint à portée de main. La condamnée de son côté ne s'était pas posé de questions plus longtemps. Accroupie devant la dague, elle découpait les liens qui la retenaient, les yeux toujours fixés sur les lions.

L'un d'entre eux rugit soudainement et ils se mirent à courir vers elle sous les encouragements du public. Elle tenta de trancher ses liens avec plus de force, mais rien à faire. Elle prit la dague à deux mains pour tenter de se défendre au moment où le premier lion lui sautait dessus. En un instant il fut sur elle.

- Yasopp maintenant ! Ordonna Shanks.

Le coup de feu partit, le lion qui n'avait pas encore touché la jeune femme tomba raide mort.

- Qui ose ? Ragea le roi. Attrapez-moi les coupables !

Après les avoir repérés, les soldats tentèrent péniblement d'atteindre les trois pirates dans la cohue générale. Pendant ce temps Yasopp avait tiré une deuxième fois. Le dernier lion en vie s'écroula. Shanks vit la jeune femme sortir péniblement de dessous le corps, le visage complètement en sang, un œil fermé, de grosses griffures sur les bras. La dague couverte du liquide rougeâtre prouvait qu'elle s'était bien défendue même si le coup de pouce de Yasopp lui avait très certainement sauvé la vie. Elle trancha ses liens brutalement et se mit à courir vers ses armes.

- Soldats, tuez-là ! S'égosilla le Roi

Les coups de feu se mirent à pleuvoir. Shanks dévoila alors son Haki des Rois. Tous les soldats tombèrent, ainsi que la plupart des spectateurs. Cependant la démarche soudain titubante de la jeune femme signalait qu'elle avait été touchée. Elle tomba à genoux devant ses armes et malgré ses blessures importantes elle banda son arc avec une célérité étonnante et tira. La flèche se dirigeait sur le Roi qui, surpris, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Elle se ficha dans son œil droit, traversant son crâne de part en part.

- Je t'avais dit que je t'emmènerai avec moi dans la tombe, murmura la guerrière avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Allez les gars il est temps de filer !

Shanks déploya son Haki avec encore plus d'intensité et ils purent se frayer un chemin difficilement jusqu'à elle. Ben la souleva et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je te couvre, lui fit le Roux tandis qu'ils sortaient en courant de l'arène

* * *

La traversée de la jungle leur sembla interminable. Les soldats s'étaient sans doute réveillés et devaient être à leurs trousses. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin les premières maisons du village près duquel leur bateau avait jeté l'ancre, ils ressentirent un intense soulagement, qui fut de courte durée.

- Regardez ils ont la princesse avec eux ! Ce sont ses alliés ! Attrapez-les !

Yasopp à l'avant tirait sur tous ceux qui tentaient de les approcher. Shanks dissuadait ceux qui étaient derrière eux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la plage. L'équipage les fixa avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Les gars on lève l'ancre vite, ça chauffe trop par ici ! s'écria Shanks d'une voix forte tandis qu'il évitait une balle qui lui frôlait l'oreille.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous, courant un peu partout de manière désordonnée pour partir le plus vite possible. Les trois compères coururent jusqu'à la mer et s'accrochèrent in extremis à l'échelle de corde tandis que l'équipage la remontait. Tout en évitant les coups de feu, ils prirent le large et le bateau fut bientôt hors d'atteinte.

- Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu comme bordel pour être reçu aussi violemment tous les trois ? s'écria un homme aux longs cheveux blonds portant un bonnet et des lunettes.

- Ah Doc tu tombes bien, répondit Shanks tandis qu'il aidait Ben à remonter. On va avoir besoin de toi.

Ledit Doc regarda d'un air effaré le corps sanguinolent que Ben portait dans ses bras.

- C'est encore vivant ce tas de chair charcutée ?

- Oui et il vaut mieux pour toi qu'il le reste, le coupa Shanks d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Doc n'insista pas et entraîna Ben et son chargement vers l'infirmerie. Il ne fallait jamais contrarier le capitaine lorsqu'il prenait un air aussi sérieux.

Ce dernier regarda une dernière fois derrière eux pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se tourna vers l'équipage avec un grand sourire.

- Désolé pour le grabuge, un évènement de dernière minute m'a obligé à modifier mes plans. Cap sur la prochaine île ! Et ce soir on trinque pour le plaisir d'être encore en vie !

- Bien Capitaine !

L'équipage reprit peu à peu son travail, enjoué à l'idée de festoyer quand la nuit sera tombée. Ben revint aux côtés de Yasopp et de Shanks, qui nettoyait sa dague d'un geste habile avant de la ranger dans la doublure de sa cape.

- Doc m'a fermé la porte au nez et essaye de réparer les dégâts. Il a dit que les blessures sont profondes mais que si elles ne s'infectent pas elle pourra s'en sortir.

Il s'accouda à la rambarde du bateau et alluma une cigarette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- J'enverrai une lettre à Mihawk quand je serai sûr qu'elle sera sortie d'affaire, histoire de ne pas lui faire de fausse joie, expliqua Shanks. Ensuite je pense qu'il voudra la récupérer sur la prochaine île où nous nous croiserons. D'ici là, elle restera avec nous.

Ben inspira puis souffla lentement la fumée au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur.

- Elle a été capturée par des marchands d'esclaves sur South Blue quand elle était petite. Depuis il a parcouru tout Grand Line dans l'espoir de la retrouver.

- Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce qu'elle devienne princesse d'un royaume un jour…

- A mon avis il ne s'attendait plus à ce qu'elle soit encore en vie. Mais effectivement pour une esclave elle avait décroché le gros lot. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle a décidé de tout compromettre en assassinant son époux… Cette fille a l'air d'être pleine de surprises.

- ça c'est sûr, lança Yasopp. Je me demande bien où elle a appris à tirer comme ça. Elle est redoutable avec un arc dans les mains.

- Meilleure que toi ? répliqua Ben pour le narguer

- Certainement pas ! S'insurgea ce dernier sous les rires des deux autres. Elle est balèze mais je suis le meilleur tireur d'élite !

* * *

Il faisait nuit à présent. Shanks buvait pensivement une coupe de saké, jetant de temps en temps des regards vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Cela faisait 5 heures que Doc soignait la sœur de Mihawk, il commençait à trouver ça long.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Doc y passa la tête et lui fit silencieusement signe de venir. Shanks le suivit. Il referma la porte derrière eux et poussa un gros soupir en l'amenant vers la salle d'auscultation et d'opération. L'odeur du sang qui y était toujours monta à la gorge du Roux.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as ramené une femme sur le bateau, capitaine. Tu sais pourtant bien que ça porte malheur.

- Balivernes, répondit Shanks en vidant sa coupe d'un trait. Alors ?

- Je commence par les bonnes ou les nouvelles ?

- Les bonnes bien sûr.

-Eh bien j'ai pu la soigner avec succès, c'était limite. La balle qu'elle s'est prit lui a traversé l'épaule sans faire trop de dégâts, ses blessures aux bras cicatriseront… Malheureusement elle restera défigurée, mais son œil n'a rien eu. Quelle est la bête qui lui a fait ça ?

- Un lion.

- Je vais devoir surveiller de très près les plaies pour qu'elles ne s'infectent pas. En tout cas elle survivra, et s'est même déjà réveillée.

- Cool, je vais pouvoir lui poser quelques questions, fit Shanks en se dirigeant vers la pièce où se trouvaient les lits de repos.

- Non capitaine, le coupa fermement le docteur. Elle a besoin de repos ce soir.

Il n'insista pas et revint auprès de lui.

- Tu as parlé de mauvaises nouvelles…

- En effet. Le docteur se renfrogna. As-tu remarqué les différents tatouages qui couvrent son corps ?

- Dans la précipitation, pas vraiment. J'avais d'autres choses à faire que la reluquer, même si elle a l'air d'être tout à fait charmante.

Doc soupira devant le regard rieur du Roux.

-C'est une Amazone. Ça va nous causer des problèmes auprès de Boa Hancock, elle va tout faire pour la récupérer quand elle apprendra que c'est nous qui l'avons.

- On va s'arranger. Elle n'osera pas se mesurer à moi.

Le docteur hésita.

- Dans la « précipitation » comme tu dis, tu n'as pas remarqué autre chose de frappant ?

-Comme quoi ?

- Comme le fait qu'elle est enceinte de 5 mois par exemple ?

- QUOI ?

Shanks avait perdu son éternel sourire et se massait les tempes, affligé.

- C'est louable de lui avoir sauvé la vie mais je te préviens tout de suite, il est hors de question que j'aide une femme à accoucher en pleine mer.

- Mais dans quel merdier je nous ai encore fourrés…

- Et si tu veux savoir qui est le père, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Elle s'est refermée comme une huître quand j'ai abordé le sujet. Mais il semblerait qu'il soit mort.

Shanks regardait le mur en face de lui, assimilant les nouvelles. Il se retourna finalement vers lui et lui fit un sourire.

- Merci Doc. Tu as fait du bon travail. Va te vider l'esprit maintenant, la fête bat son plein.

Doc acquiesça.

- Tu pourras la voir demain si tu veux.

- Très bien… Bonne soirée mon vieux, je vais dans ma cabine. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Bonne nuit capitaine.

Doc referma la porte. Shanks s'assit en tailleur et se resservit une coupe de saké. Il allait en avoir besoin.


	3. Premier face à face

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Je me suis décidée à poster la suite aujourd'hui. Etant donné que je suis clouée au lit par une fièvre de cheval, autant en profiter..._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je suis consciente que le début peut être un peu ennuyant parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Mais quand Azami sortira de l'infirmerie ça deviendra plus vivant (enfin j'espère que vous le percevrez comme moi !)_

_N'hésitez pas à poster une review, pour que je sache si ce que je fais dans mes chapitres vous plait ou pas, s'il y a des choses pas claires, si je dois améliorer certains points..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Shanks se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, un plateau à la main. Doc lui avait suggéré que la blessée serait plus bavarde s'il l'interrogeait après son repas. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, elle devait avoir faim. Il poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule et s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie. Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de repos, elle le fixa, respirant difficilement. Inquiet, il s'approcha rapidement d'elle.

- ça ne va pas très fort on dirait…

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite, lui intima-t-elle, de la sueur perlant de son front.

- Arrêter quoi ? répondit-il, intrigué

- Votre Haki.

Il la regarda, surpris, et se concentra pour diminuer son Haki. Cela lui était devenu tellement naturel qu'il en dégageait toujours un peu de manière inconsciente. Cela ne dérangeait pas ses hommes, qui étaient habitués, et il ne pensait pas qu'une femme qui semblait aussi forte qu'elle pouvait y être sensible. D'autant plus qu'elle avait résisté dans l'arène. Mais après tout, songea-t-il tandis qu'elle se détendait, c'était peut-être l'adrénaline qui lui avait permis de tenir à ce moment. Sa grossesse et ses blessures la rendaient certainement plus sensible à ce genre de choses. Il devrait faire attention à l'avenir.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Je ne voulais pas paraître menaçant.

Elle hocha la tête. Ses deux orbes couleur ambre le regardaient à présent avec curiosité.

- Je suis venu t'apporter à manger, je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim.

Il posa le plateau sur les draps et s'assit à côté.

Je m'appelle Shanks, reprit-il. Je suis le capitaine du Red Force, le navire sur lequel nous nous trouvons. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

- Azami, répondit la jeune femme.

- Eh bien enchanté Azami. Tu ne manges pas ? Je n'ai pas empoisonné le plat si ça peut te rassurer.

- Je m'en doute. Quel intérêt auriez-vous eu à risquer votre vie pour me faire sortir de Janguru si c'est pour m'empoisonner tout de suite après ? Je n'ai juste pas faim pour le moment, votre docteur m'a déjà donné quelque chose ce matin.

Shanks n'insista pas. Il la trouvait très perspicace et était plutôt étonné qu'elle ne se montre pas plus curieuse vu les circonstances. Cela viendrait peut-être après.

- Tu as le droit de me tutoyer tu sais, tu me donnes l'impression d'être vieux avec tes « vous ». D'ailleurs, quel âge as-tu Azami ? Histoire de voir si je suis un dinosaure ou pas pour toi.

- 27 ans.

Ça concordait. Mihawk lui avait dit qu'ils avaient 14 ans de différence sa sœur et lui.

- Bon ça va encore, plaisanta-t-il, je n'ai pas l'âge d'être ton père. Tu as donc l'obligation de me tutoyer à partir de maintenant.

Elle eut un petit sourire, puis son expression se ferma à nouveau.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, capitaine Shanks, j'aimerais bien récupérer mes armes.

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu n'en as pas besoin pour l'instant.

- Même si tu ne sembles pas avoir de mauvaises intentions envers moi, je n'aime pas être sans défense sur un terrain inconnu. Si le navire se fait attaquer, je serai un poids mort pour l'équipage, je vous handicaperai. Tandis que si vous me rendez mes armes, non seulement vous n'aurez pas à vous préoccuper de ma protection, mais en plus je pourrai vous aider à repousser votre ennemi. Et si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, ce qui est tout à fait normal, je peux t'avouer que je ne suis pas assez suicidaire pour vouloir attenter à ta vie ou à celle d'un membre de ton équipage sachant que je suis toute seule contre vous tous, en pleine mer, sans aucun échappatoire… Vous ne risquez rien à me les rendre.

Shanks éclata de rire, ce qui la déstabilisa.

- Tu m'as l'air bien déterminée dis-donc… mais rassure-toi, personne ne serait assez fou pour essayer de nous attaquer. Je te rendrai tes armes lorsque tu seras assez en forme pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Pour le moment, tu dois te concentrer sur ton rétablissement.

Elle détourna les yeux, vaincue pour l'instant. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux nombreux bandages qui s'étalaient sur son corps, ainsi qu'à son visage où on pouvait maintenant voir 5 griffures parallèles s'étendant depuis son arcade gauche jusqu'à l'extrémité de sa joue.

- Je suis désolé pour ton visage, Doc a fait ce qu'il a pu.

- Je n'ai pas perdu mon œil, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, le coupa-t-elle. Un archer borgne n'est plus bon à rien.

- Tu es plutôt étonnante. La plupart des femmes se tueraient plutôt que de voir leur joli visage couvert de cicatrices.

- Je refuse de faire partie du cercle de toutes ces superficielles. La beauté est ce qui nuit le plus aux femmes. Au moins à présent je serai débarrassée de tous les inconvénients qu'elle entraîne et cela me va très bien, lui répondit-elle sans aucune once de regret dans la voix.

- La vie que tu portes en toi fait-elle partie de ces inconvénients, comme tu le dis ?

Elle posa une main protectrice sur son ventre.

- ça ne te regarde pas. Mais je dirais que non, ça n'a rien à voir.

Il regretta son empressement. Il était allé trop loin et il craignait qu'elle se referme à présent.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Quel est ton intérêt dans cette situation ?

Il la regarda, hésitant. Puis se décida à se lancer.

- Je n'y trouve aucun intérêt, si ce n'est de respecter une promesse. Je suis un ami de Dracule Mihawk, enchaîna-t-il, et son plus ancien rival. Il t'a cherchée sur tous les océans de la Terre depuis ta disparition. Je lui avais promis que je lui ramènerai sa sœur si je la retrouvais un jour. Alors dès lors que j'ai compris qui tu étais, je me devais de te sauver la vie.

Elle resta un instant interdite.

- Mon frère… me cherche encore, après toutes ces années ? Il aurait dû me considérer comme morte depuis le temps, pourquoi s'est-il acharné ainsi ?

- Il pense que les choses ne se seraient pas passées ainsi s'il n'était pas parti de votre île natale. Il se sent responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé. De ne pas avoir été là pour te protéger quand tu en avais besoin.

- Responsable hein ? Malgré le fait qu'il est devenu pirate, son sens de l'honneur est toujours aussi développé. Ça doit être un trait de famille.

Elle tourna la tête vers un hublot près de son lit, d'où on apercevait la mer.

- Il sera heureux de te savoir en vie, tenta-t-il. Lorsque nous nous croiserons la prochaine fois, il voudra sans doute que tu le rejoignes.

- Il va devoir attendre. J'ai encore des affaires à régler avant de pouvoir affronter son regard sans ressentir aucune honte.

- Quelles affaires si importantes pourraient retarder les retrouvailles entre un frère et une sœur qui ne se sont pas vus depuis plus de 20 ans ?

Son regard se durcit.

- C'est une question d'honneur. Des personnes doivent être punies, et je les pourchasserai sans relâche pour leur apprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas détruire la vie d'innocents impunément. Quand je les retrouverai, ils regretteront de ne pas avoir réussi à me briser complètement.

Shanks médita un instant sur ces paroles, cherchant un moyen de désamorcer cette conversation qui commençait à s'envenimer. Azami pâlit soudainement au moment où un grondement sourd se faisait entendre.

- CAPITAINE UN MONSTRE MARIN !

- Personne ne se risquerait à vous attaquer hein ? Ironisa-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va vite comprendre son erreur, répliqua-t-il, le regard malicieux. A bientôt la miss, je vais régler le compte de ce visiteur inattendu.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce.

Drôle de personnage, pensa Azami. Je ne sais pas comment son équipage fait pour lui faire confiance, il a l'air tellement insouciant…

* * *

Après avoir malmené le monstre marin comme il se devait, l'équipage du Roux était en train de découper sa chair et de la saler. Comme ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire leur ravitaillement sur Janguru, cette rencontre tombait à pic – Lucky Roux n'aurait pas survécu une seule journée sans viande à se mettre sous la dent.

Shanks était retourné à sa cabine. Le regard tourné vers la mer, un crayon dans la bouche, il repensait à la jeune femme à l'infirmerie. Mihawk était quelqu'un d'une patience très limitée. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve les mots justes sinon il y avait fort à parier qu'il verrait d'un très mauvais œil le fait que sa sœur ne voulait pas le voir pour le moment.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, cherchant l'inspiration. Puis il reprit son crayon de son unique main et se mit à écrire. Au bout de quelques minutes il s'arrêta, relut une dernière fois la lettre et ouvrit la porte d'une cage où se trouvait une mouette. Celle-ci sortit et se posa sur le bureau, une patte levée. Il y accrocha la lettre.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, lui dit-il en ouvrant le hublot, la laissant sortir. Trouve Mihawk.

La mouette ricana et s'envola vivement. Il referma le hublot et s'assit à nouveau, les pieds posés sur le bureau. Les mots qu'il avait griffonnés lui revenaient en tête.

**_Bonjour Mihawk,_**

**_En vieux pirate amateur d'aventure, je suis passé il y a deux jours sur l'île de Janguru dans l'espoir d'y trouver un fruit du démon. A la place de ce fabuleux trésor, j'y ai découvert une jeune femme de 27 ans nommée Azami, qui avait le teint hâlé et des cheveux aussi ébène que les tiens… et tes yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une situation très délicate, je l'ai donc aidée à s'en sortir et l'ai amenée sur mon bateau, pour qu'elle soigne ses blessures._**

**_Ne te précipite pas trop vite pour venir nous retrouver. Je sais que tu meures d'envie de revoir ta sœur après toutes ces années… mais tout ce temps où vous avez été loin l'un de l'autre vous a transformés tous les deux, et tu risques bien de ne plus reconnaître en elle la fillette que tu as cherchée pendant si longtemps. Tu es devenu un Shichibukai reconnu dans tout Grand Line pour ton maniement de l'épée inégalable. Quant à elle d'après ce que je sais, elle était une guerrière amazone redoutable qui s'est retrouvée du jour au lendemain princesse d'un royaume, condamnée à mort pour haute trahison et sur le point de redevenir mère. Vous aurez sans doute énormément de choses à vous dire, mais il vaut mieux attendre avant de vous retrouver. Elle ne s'estime pas encore prête à te revoir. Elle dit avoir des comptes à régler et tant qu'elle ne se sentira pas digne de croiser ton regard elle te fuira, quoi que tu fasses pour la retrouver. Je crois que tu es le mieux placé pour comprendre les raisons qui la poussent à agir ainsi et j'espère que tu pourras attendre encore un peu. Après 22 ans, vous n'êtes plus à quelques semaines/mois près n'est-ce pas ? Rassure-toi, elle est entre de bonnes mains ici. Je pense que tu ne pourrais espérer trouver de meilleurs gardes du corps, à part toi-même._**

**_Passe le bonjour à l'Amiral Commandant en Chef Sengoku de ma part, et rappelle-lui que je ne suis pas encore prêt à me laisser capturer. Les deux navires de guerre qu'il nous a envoyé ont été une distraction bienvenue pendant notre voyage vers Janguru._**

**_Shanks_**

A présent il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre de voir ce que les deux décideront de faire.

Le Roux repensa à l'attitude de la jeune femme pendant sa visite. Elle restait méfiante à leur égard, ce qui allait lui compliquer un peu la tâche. Elle avait l'air déterminée, il faudra qu'il découvre qui étaient ces personnes qu'elle voulait éliminer et l'en dissuader. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de se venger dans le sang, même s'il était conscient que c'était l'alternative la plus facile à envisager. Enfin, le fait qu'elle refuse catégoriquement de parler du père de son enfant prouvait deux choses : ce n'était pas un illustre inconnu, sinon elle n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à cacher son identité ; et c'était probablement un pirate, autrement elle ne chercherait pas à dissimuler une telle paternité à un vieux loup de mer tel que lui, qui connaissait à peu de choses près tous les pirates notoires qui circulent sur Grand Line depuis 20 ans. Il lui faudrait user de toute sa ruse pour réussir à découvrir le secret qu'elle détenait… mais il avait tout son temps. Cette fille l'intriguait, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle allait ajouter une touche de mystère et de fraîcheur à leur quotidien un peu monotone.


	4. Premiers pas sur le pont du Red Force

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, profitez-en bien parce que je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain, j'ai beaucoup de boulot cette semaine et la prochaine... je vous avais prévenus que je ne serai sans doute pas régulière dans mes parutions - même si je suis fière d'avoir réussi à l'être jusqu'à présent. Mais je ferai ce que je peux pour qu'elle n'arrive pas trop tard..._

_Merci pour vos suivis et vos reviews, a fait vraiment plaisir! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ! J'ai un peu peur d'avoir fait de l'OOC, vous me direz si vous avez cette impression vous aussi ou si c'est pas trop horrible..._

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

- Tu pourrais rester à l'infirmerie encore quelques jours tu sais ? fit Doc à la jeune femme tandis qu'elle ajustait sa chemise pour masquer du mieux qu'elle pouvait son petit ventre arrondi.

- Si je reste une seconde de plus enfermée ici je vais péter les plombs, maugréa-t-elle, soutenant son regard désapprobateur. Mes blessures cicatriseront aussi bien sur le pont qu'ici, cela ne sert à rien de me retenir.

- Tu devrais quand même te reposer. Tu es trop maigre pour une femme enceinte de cinq mois. Tu va finir par avoir des problèmes si tu t'épuises inutilement.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire fatigué pour le rassurer.

- Je connais mes limites Doc. Je ferai attention, c'est promis. Mais je ne peux plus rester allongée à ne rien faire de mes journées. J'ai besoin de bouger, de me sentir utile à quelque chose.

- Dans ce cas, tu vas être servie, dit le docteur en ouvrant la porte. On manque toujours de bras sur ce navire.

Azami cligna des yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu la lumière éclatante du jour. Elle se rendit compte que ça lui avait manqué.

Un silence avait accompagné son arrivée. Un peu nerveuse d'être dévisagée par tous ces hommes, elle leva la main vers l'arrière de sa tête, cherchant à attraper une flèche dans son carquois… avant de se souvenir que Shanks ne lui avait toujours pas rendu ses armes.

- Tiens, tu es déjà remise ? lui demanda ce dernier, la regardant d'un air amusé.

- On dirait bien, répondit-elle en regardant autour d'elle s'il n'y avait pas une échappatoire. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi vulnérable.

- Détends-toi voyons, je t'ai dit que tu ne risquais rien ici. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Il s'approcha d'elle, son arc et son carquois dans les mains.

- Tiens.

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Maintenant que tu es sur pieds, ils pourraient t'être utiles.

Elle les récupéra et les remit sur son dos. Mais son sentiment d'insécurité ne fut pas diminué pour autant. Car s'il lui rendait ses armes, c'est qu'il estimait qu'elle serait inoffensive pour eux, même armée.

- Les gars, voici Azami, fit Shanks d'une voix enjouée, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Elle v voyager avec nous un petit moment, alors je compte sur vous pour lui montrer qu'il fait bon vivre sur le Red Force.

L'équipage la salua, puis retourna à ses occupations.

- Alors princesse, qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de toi ?

Azami fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme grand, grisonnant, une cigarette à la bouche et un fusil à l'épaule.

- Je m'appelle Ben, je suis le second de l'équipage, lui expliqua-t-il. Etant donné que t'es de nouveau capable de marcher, il va falloir que tu te rendes utile. La vie sur Grand Line est loin d'être une partie de plaisir alors tout le monde doit s'y mettre. Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, Ben, répondit-elle en soutenant son regard.

Si ce dernier fut surpris par le fait qu'elle accepte sans rechigner avec une lueur presque amusée au fond de ses pupilles ambre, il n'en montra rien.

- Parfait. J'ai pensé à te mettre de corvée d'épluchage avec Enzo notre cuisinier, c'est sans doute ce qui est le mieux pour toi vu ton état. Mais je ne suis pas fermé à d'autres propositions. Dis-moi quel autre poste tu pourrais occuper.

- Je peux être guetteuse si tu es d'accord. Je suis chasseuse, j'ai l'ouïe et la vue assez affinées pour repérer les ennemis de loin.

- Tous les pirates ici présents sont surentraînés et tous aptes à être guetteurs. Dis-moi alors pourquoi je te laisserais monter à la vigie avec ton gros ventre, toi plutôt qu'un autre ?

- Parce que je vais te prouver que j'ai des sens plus aiguisés que la plupart des membres de l'équipage si tu me laisses y aller, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sérieux. Et parce que si tu me mets en cuisine, tu fais courir le risque d'une intoxication alimentaire à tout l'équipage.

Il eut du mal à réprimer son sourire. Décidément, il l'aimait bien cette jeunette.

- A ta guise mademoiselle la casse-cou, tu peux tenter ta chance. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu tombes.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre.

Il hocha la tête et lui fit signe de filer. Elle se dirigea vers le mat central et commença à l'escalader.

- Elle va vraiment arriver là-haut avec le petit qu'elle se trimballe dans le tiroir ? Demanda Lucky Roux entre deux bouchées de viande.

- T'y arrives bien, pourquoi pas elle ? lui répondit Ben en la regardant progresser.

En effet, celle-ci se déplaçait agilement sur l'échelle de corde, si rapidement qu'on avait du mal à croire qu'elle était effectivement enceinte.

- Elle ne veut pas montrer ses faiblesses par peur qu'on se débarrasse d'elle si elle se révèle inutile, reprit Lucky Roux avant de mordre une nouvelle fois dans son morceau de viande.

Ben acquiesça. Il faudrait qu'ils lui fassent comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, à l'avenir.

* * *

Azami atteignit le sommet du mat rapidement, sautant souplement dans la vigie et faisant sursauter le pirate qui s'y trouvait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il de manière un peu bourrue.

- Ben m'a demandé de faire le guet.

- C'est inutile puisque je suis déjà là, protesta-t-il.

- Tu trouves que les ordres de ton second sont inutiles ? lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Bafouilla-t-il.

Elle masqua un autre sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de taquiner quelqu'un.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il a jugé que deux guetteurs ça ne serait pas de trop. Donc me voilà. Je m'appelle Azami.

- Rockstar, répondit-il en lui serrant la main

- Tu es nouveau ici non ?

- Oui et non. Je suis la dernière nouvelle recrue de l'équipage du Roux mais ça fait un peu plus d'un an que j'ai intégré l'équipage. Pourquoi ?

- Tu es trop facilement impressionnable pour être un « vieux », fit-elle avec un sourire narquois

- N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas été impressionné tout à l'heure, j'ai juste été… pris de court, voilà !

Elle eut un petit rire. Elle sentait qu'elle allait pouvoir s'amuser avec lui.

- Tu n'es pas une très bonne guetteuse, lui fit-il remarquer après un court silence. Tu nous distrais plus qu'autre chose.

- Je suis aux aguets là, répliqua-t-elle en s'accoudant au rebord de la vigie. C'est toi qui te déconcentres trop facilement.

Il haussa les épaules et regarda à nouveau l'horizon. Un silence paisible s'installa, perturbé uniquement par les bruits de l'équipage en dessous d'eux.

- Yasopp m'a dit que tu étais la princesse du royaume de Janguru, fit Rockstar au bout d'un moment, curieux. Pourtant tu n'as pas des mains délicates, ni le comportement de quelqu'un de sang royal…

- Je n'ai pas été princesse très longtemps, lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix légère, regardant l'horizon avec des jumelles. Je suis une guerrière amazone avant tout. D'où mes mains calleuses comme les tiennes à force d'entraînement, et mes manières parfois peu à cheval sur les convenances.

- Une Amazone ? Je croyais que les Amazones ne sortaient jamais de leur île et ne côtoyaient jamais les hommes… Pourtant ça se voit que ça n'a pas été le cas pour toi.

- Evidemment, fit-elle évasivement. Si je n'assurais pas une descendance au royaume je n'allais pas rester princesse très longtemps, tu te doutes bien…

- Mais… Tu n'as pas assassiné ton mari il y a trop longtemps pour qu'il soit le père de celui que tu portes ?

Elle resserra ses mains sur ses jumelles.

- Tu as raison. Mais ceci ne regarde que moi. Tu es trop curieux, tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur l'horizon.

- Pourquoi faire ? Il n'y a rien à des km à la ronde.

- Tu en es bien sûr ? Regarde un peu mieux à bâbord.

Il dirigea ses lunettes dans cette direction. Elle se fichait de lui, il ne voyait rien… Soudain, il vit une ombre se détacher. C'était un navire marchand.

- Navire à bâbord ! s'époumona-t-il

- Ah tu vois…

Il devait avouer qu'il était impressionné. Il était l'un des membres de l'équipage qui avait la meilleure vue… mais elle n'était apparemment pas grand-chose comparée à celle de la jeune femme.

* * *

Le navire marchand transportait presque exclusivement des tonneaux de saké, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'équipage. Shanks avait demandé à ses hommes de prendre tous les tonneaux et l'or qui s'y trouvaient, mais de laisser les vivres afin que les marchands puissent arriver sans encombre jusqu'à la prochaine île. Azami avait été étonnée par cette bonté, et encore plus par le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune victime à déplorer. L'abordage s'était fait sans violence, les hommes du Roux avaient rapidement neutralisé l'équipage marchand sans bain de sang. Comme quoi, tous les pirates n'étaient visiblement pas de cruels sanguinaires…

Ce soir, on fêtait cette rencontre opportune. Azami s'était laissé entraîner par Rockstar, qui avait visiblement décidé de lui présenter les membres de l'équipage avec lesquels il avait le plus d'affinité. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, même si elle aurait du mal à retenir tous les noms qu'il lui balançait un peu trop rapidement. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à faire le premier pas vers les gens, le fait que Rockstar le fasse pour elle lui rendait bien service.

Elle était à présent assise à côté de Lucky Roux, en train de finir tranquillement son assiette. Il lui avait fait un sourire éclatant quand elle lui avait proposé son morceau de viande, qui était trop saignant pour qu'elle puisse le manger. Elle préférait largement les légumes, alors ils avaient décidé de faire un échange. Lucky voyait finalement d'un très bon œil cette petite, même s'il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait vouloir des légumes à la place de viande… mais enfin, lui ça l'arrangeait bien.

Elle regardait Shanks, qui faisait un concours de « celui qui boirait le plus de coupes de saké » avec Doc sous les encouragements du reste de l'équipage.

- Quand on le voit comme ça, on ne pourrait jamais penser qu'il est capitaine… murmura-t-elle.

- C'est justement parce qu'il est comme ça qu'on a tous voulu être sous ses ordres, lui répondit Lucky Roux. Il est sérieux juste quand il le faut, insouciant le reste du temps, toujours bon vivant… le capitaine idéal, qui ne se prend jamais la tête, en somme. Et qui mènera son bateau et son équipage où il le souhaitera avec une facilité déconcertante, quelque soient les épreuves à affronter.

Elle médita silencieusement sur ces paroles. Elle était impressionnée par cette loyauté, et se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'elle revoie son jugement par rapport à ce pirate et à son équipage, surtout après l'épisode de cet après-midi.

Elle se leva, attirée par deux hommes qui jouaient au jeu de go. Elle reconnut Ben, et devina que son adversaire s'appelait Yasopp, d'après ce que Rockstar lui avait dit. C'était le troisième homme qui était venu la secourir, elle s'en souvenait.

Ils ne firent même pas signe qu'ils l'avaient remarquée, trop concentrés dans leur partie. Elle regarda quelques échanges, puis sourit en voyant Yasopp en mauvaise posture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? lui demanda-t-il en déplaçant une pierre blanche sur le plateau.

- A ta place je n'aurais pas fait ça… Encore deux coups et tu as perdu.

Il regarda Ben, peu convaincu.

- Elle a raison vieux.

Il déplaça un de ses pions et Yasopp soupira, comprenant enfin la stratégie de son ami.

- J'abandonne, fit-il en lui serrant la main. Tu as gagné Ben, encore une fois…

- Ne sois pas si défaitiste, tu es le meilleur adversaire que j'ai sous la main, avec Shanks. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de lui proposer une partie ce soir, ça sera un massacre.

Il se tourna alors vers Azami.

- Tu sais donc jouer, princesse ?

- J'ai appris quand j'étais petite, oui. Mais ça fait très, très longtemps que je n'y ai plus joué.

- ça te dirait une partie ?

Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait bien que le jeu de Go n'était qu'un prétexte. Avec ce jeu, on pouvait lire en son adversaire comme dans un livre ouvert, et elle n'était pas encore prête à subir cet interrogatoire. Même si ça lui permettrait également de comprendre les intentions de Ben (et par extension de son capitaine) à son égard.

- Pas ce soir, désolée. Je n'allais pas tarder à aller me coucher. Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait récupéré de mes blessures, j'ai été vite fatiguée aujourd'hui…

- Pas étonnant, répondit-il. Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Il parut songeur tout d'un coup.

- Mais au fait, tu vas dormir où ? Doc ne te laissera pas revenir à l'infirmerie si tu es en état de sortir…

- Il a déjà tout prévu. Il m'a aménagé une petite place dans la remise où il stocke ses médicaments. C'est un petit peu étroit, mais je serai tranquille là-dedans…

- Tu n'as pas peur de toutes les substances bizarres qu'il a stockées ?

- Pas du tout. Je m'y connais un peu en plantes, je trouve ça intéressant de voir les remèdes qu'il peut faire avec.

- Tu ne m'as pas parlé de cette aptitude quand je t'ai demandé avec quoi j'allais pouvoir t'occuper !

- Non, je voulais tout faire pour me retrouver à l'air libre aujourd'hui… Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus d'être cloîtrée dans ce lit de malade, alors j'ai tout fait pour ne plus me retrouver à l'intérieur.

Il hocha la tête. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit puis partit se coucher.

Peu de temps après, Shanks se posa près de son vieil ami. Il avait gagné le concours.

- Alors, tes impressions ? Demanda-t-il à Ben, vacillant un peu lorsqu'il tenta de s'asseoir.

Ben réfléchit quelques instants, pesant ses mots.

- Elle est intelligente. Très intelligente. Ça ne sera pas facile de lui enlever sa méfiance. Je dirais que pour le moment, sa seule priorité c'est de protéger son bébé, et à mon avis elle peut être dangereuse si elle se sent menacée. Mais elle quand elle baisse un peu sa garde elle est agréable. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

Shanks hocha la tête.

- Rockstar m'a dit que c'était elle qui avait vu le bateau en premier, continua-t-il

- Alors elle peut vraiment être utile pendant le peu de temps qu'elle passera avec nous, finalement. Conclut le Roux en se servant une énième coupe de saké et en tendant la bouteille à Ben.

Ce dernier acquiesça et se servit une coupe lui aussi. Ils trinquèrent, à l'avenir. A leur nouvelle recrue provisoire.


	5. Exercices matinaux et jeu de Go

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard... c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, donc j'espère que ça vous réconfortera un peu de votre attente._

_Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et ceux qui postent des reviews !_

_Le prochain chapitre dans... soit une semaine, soit plus que deux. Je vais essayer de poster avant de partir en vacances, mais c'est pas gagné._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Azami se réveilla en sueur. Avec la tempête qui avait menacé toute la nuit son sommeil avait été léger, entrecoupé de mauvais rêves qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Maintenant, l'orage était passé et le bateau tanguait doucement sous l'assaut des vagues, ne parvenant pourtant pas à la bercer.

Son bébé donna un coup vigoureux sur la paroi de son ventre, la faisant sursauter. C'était probablement lui qui l'avait réveillée. Il était bien de la même trempe que son père, toujours prêt à la déranger lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins. Elle eut un petit sourire et caressa doucement son ventre en murmurant une comptine. A l'entente de la voix de sa mère, le fœtus s'apaisa et cessa progressivement ses petits coups de pieds et de poings.

S'habituant peu à peu à la semi obscurité qui l'entourait, Azami se rallongea, observant les sachets d'herbes médicinales qui s'étalaient un peu partout dans sa « chambre » aménagée. Doc était quelqu'un de méticuleux, qui ne laissait rien au hasard. Elle aimait bien les odeurs qui se dégageaient des sachets sur les étagères, ça lui rappelait ceux qu'elle préparait elle-même quand elle était chez les Amazones et plus tard à Janguru, les remèdes qu'elle continuait à prendre en cachette pour protéger son bébé, ceux dont elle s'était servie pour _lui _sauver la vie et bouleverser la sienne par la même occasion…

Elle se leva doucement et replia la natte sur laquelle elle s'était couchée. Elle n'arriverait plus à dormir, et elle ne voulait pas rester enfermée au milieu de ces senteurs qui lui rappelaient trop de choses. Il lui fallait prendre l'air, méditer sur le pont lui paraissait être un bon moyen de se changer les idées.

Elle passa sans faire de bruit devant le dortoir de l'équipage, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il faisait encore un peu nuit, le ciel commençait à peine à rosir. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde près de la proue et respira lentement l'air nocturne tout en regardant la mer noire se fracasser contre le navire. Il faisait frais mais la chaleur ne tarderait pas à devenir étouffante un fois le soleil levé, comme c'était le cas depuis plusieurs jours. Elle s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux, cherchant à faire le vide dans son esprit.

Azami avait toujours aimé méditer. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans sa bulle, si près des autres et en même temps si loin de toutes les préoccupations qui les accompagnaient… Elle pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de son petit mêlés aux siens, comme des roulements de tambour à l'intérieur d'elle-même, mais aussi le grondement de la mer, ainsi que les ronflements étouffés de ses compagnons. La jeune femme s'était finalement attachée à certains d'entre eux au bout de la petite semaine qu'elle avait passé dans l'équipage. Rockstar était une vraie pile électrique qui avait le don de lui faire oublier ses soucis, c'était celui dont elle se sentait le plus proche, parce qu'ils avaient presque le même âge. Lucky Roux s'était pris d'affection pour elle et lui racontait toujours une foultitude d'anecdotes sur l'équipage, ce qui la distrayait beaucoup. Yasopp était un bon vivant qui savait mettre l'ambiance et la taquinait beaucoup sur ses talents d'archer, il avait hâte de comparer leur puissance de tir respective. Doc était aux petits soins avec elle, c'était le seul avec qui elle acceptait de parler de son bébé car elle savait qu'il était le mieux qualifié pour l'aider. Ben était redoutablement intelligent, elle aimait bien le regarder jouer au Go et discuter avec Shanks de sujets très sérieux. Quant au capitaine… Elle ne savait pas encore comment réagir face à cet empereur pirate. Il était très malin lui aussi, bienveillant avec elle et ses hommes, toujours prêt à faire des pitreries, jamais sérieux malgré la grande force qu'il dissimulait en lui et qu'elle sentait en permanence même s'il faisait des efforts pour la diminuer afin de ne pas l'importuner. Elle avait du mal avec ses réminiscences de caractère enfantin, même si elle savait qu'il reprenait son sérieux dès que cela s'avérait nécessaire et qu'il était capable de prendre des décisions plus justes et raisonnables que les souverains qu'elle avait côtoyés par le passé.

Lentement, le vide se fit dans son esprit. Elle tenta d'occulter la présence des autres personnes sur le navire et se concentra sur d'autres voix plus lointaines, cherchant celles qu'elle chérissait dans l'espoir de s'apaiser. Son petit prince était loin à présent, toujours sur Janguru, mais malgré la distance elle sentait qu'il allait bien et en fut rassurée. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais avoir abandonné cet enfant du fait des circonstances lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle put repérer Boa également, qui paraissait plus loin d'elle que son fils, mais pas dans la même direction. Quant à Mihawk, sa voix lui paraissait tellement lointaine qu'elle avait eu du mal à le repérer. Et puis le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas vus pendant très longtemps avait beaucoup altéré sa capacité à sentir sa présence.

Elle voulut pousser un peu plus loin son observation mais sentit qu'elle allait s'engluer dans une obscurité qu'elle redoutait. Elle rebroussa donc chemin. Elle ne souhaitait pas se perdre dans les méandres de l'inconscience et risquer de rendre son petit orphelin. Il ne verrait jamais son père à part sur du papier glacé, il valait mieux que ça ne soit pas également le cas pour sa mère…

Progressivement, elle reprit conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Comme elle s'en doutait méditer l'avait apaisée, mais elle n'aimait pas le faire trop souvent parce qu'elle était totalement vulnérable durant ces instants où elle s'enfermait dans sa bulle. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux, étonnée de percevoir l'aura de Shanks près d'elle. Il profitait du fait que tout le monde dormait pour s'entraîner sur le pont, le lever du soleil se reflétant dans ses yeux bruns. Elle l'observa quelques instants, se morigénant d'être partie aussi longtemps et de ne pas avoir ressenti sa présence.

Elle était surprise de voir qu'il s'en sortait très bien, malgré son bras en moins. Si elle avait par un temps pensé que seule son aura le protégeait depuis qu'il était devenu manchot, il était en train de lui prouver qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour lutter contre ses ennemis. Concentré, il combattait un ennemi imaginaire avec dextérité et hargne. Ses coups paraissaient précis, sa garde était sans faille. Il alla de plus en plus vite, si bien qu'elle eut du mal à suivre ses mouvements. Obnubilé par son jeu, il laissait échapper un peu de Haki. Cependant, elle sentait bien qu'il le retenait pour ne pas perturber les dormeurs et, lui sembla-t-il, pour ne pas trop la faire souffrir elle aussi. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce combat imaginaire similaire à une danse mystique il s'arrêta, le souffle court, et rangea son épée avant d'attraper une bouteille d'eau et de boire de grosses gorgées.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu prétends être le plus grand adversaire de mon frère, tu te débrouilles vraiment pas mal, lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui rendit son sourire.

- Merci pour le compliment. Je suis sûre que tu dois être douée toi aussi. Quand tu en seras de nouveau capable, plaisanta-t-il, j'aimerais bien tout comme Yasopp voir ce que tu as dans le ventre. Au sens figuré bien sûr !

- Non merci, je n'ai jamais été une épéiste et ne souhaite pas l'être. Mon arc me convient tout à fait.

- Et si les circonstances te contraignent à un combat au corps à corps, comment feras-tu avec cette arme encombrante ?

- On peut très bien tuer quelqu'un en tenant ses flèches en main, répliqua-t-elle. Sinon, j'avais avant deux petits poignards pour ce genre de situation. Mais ils sont restés à Janguru.

- Il faudra que tu en récupères d'autres alors. Ça ne doit pas être rassurant de te déplacer sans ton attirail au complet.

Elle hocha la tête. Il en profita pour boire à nouveau, tout en l'observant discrètement. Elle n'avait clairement pas senti sa présence quand il avait débarqué sur le pont. Il était impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était plongée dans une méditation aussi profonde, mais également rassuré. Elle avait apparemment réussi à leur accorder assez de confiance pour faire ce genre d'exercices, c'était un bon début.

L'estomac d'Azami se mit à gargouiller, suivi de celui de Shanks. Le Roux éclata de rire.

- Je crois qu'on ne va pas pouvoir attendre que les autres se lèvent. Je reviens, je vais nous chercher quelque chose à manger.

Elle acquiesça et se posa sur l'escalier menant vers la plateforme à l'arrière du Red Force. Shanks revint au bout de quelques instants, un bout de brioche et du thé à la main. Elle le remercia lorsqu'il lui tendit sa part.

- De l'eau, puis du thé… serais-tu malade, capitaine ? Où est ton saké ? lui lança-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le taquiner.

- Il faut bien que je fasse une pause de temps en temps, lui répondit-il d'un air amusé, mon foie n'a plus la même vigueur que quand j'avais 20 ans… Heureusement pour moi, plaisanta-t-il, Enzo est toujours levé aux aurores et prépare un thé excellent qui réussit à me faire oublier mon aversion pour toute boisson non alcoolisée l'espace d'un petit déjeuner. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire pour supporter cela durant 9 mois, je crois bien que je serais mort de manque bien avant si cela devait m'arriver !

- Je ne tiens pas très bien l'alcool, alors ça m'arrange plus qu'autre chose de ne pas en consommer.

- ça tu vois, s'écria-t-il d'un air victorieux, c'est une information que tu n'aurais jamais dû me donner et que je vais soigneusement ranger dans un coin de ma tête jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'en servir contre toi.

Elle eut un rire. Il était tellement gamin quand il s'y mettait… A les voir côte à côte, on ne croirait pas qu'elle était de 10 ans sa cadette. L'entraînement de Shanks l'avait rendu encore plus agité que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda une voix grave derrière eux.

Ben s'était levé lui aussi. Un bout de brioche dans sa main prouvait qu'il était passé en cuisine avant de les rejoindre.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de compromettre Azami ! lui lança le Roux, tout excité.

- Voyez-vous ça… faut arrêter le thé Shanks, ça ne te réussit pas.

Celui-ci lui tira la langue, vexé, et but une gorgée en grommelant, s'attirant un sourire des deux autres.

- Au fait Azami, lança Ben, tu me dois toujours une partie de Go ! Et tu n'as plus d'excuses maintenant, tu ne peux pas prétendre être fatiguée alors que la journée n'a pas encore commencé... Ou bien alors tu te défiles ?

Elle tiqua. Elle n'avait toujours pas très envie de jouer contre lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui refuser encore une fois…

- Certainement pas, je ne suis pas une poule mouillée. Allons-y.

- Chouette, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Ben en duel ! s'exclama Shanks en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

- Et tu ne vas pas admirer le spectacle longtemps si tu continues à être aussi agité, soupira Azami en se massant les tempes, sentant venir un mal de tête.

Il eut un sourire.

- T'inquiète pas, je serai muet comme une carpe.

La méditation d'Azami lui semblait loin derrière elle à présent. Elle masqua sa nervosité tout en s'asseyant en face de Ben devant le jeu.

- Les femmes d'abord, fit Ben en lui tendant deux boules pour qu'elle fasse son choix. Alors, blanc ou noir ?

Les investigations commençaient déjà. Elle n'allait cependant pas lui donner des indices dès le début. Puisqu'elle allait se faire battre et dévoiler trop de choses, elle préférait lui donner du fil à retordre dès le début.

- Mélange-les, lui répondit-elle en fermant les yeux. Je préfère laisser le hasard choisir.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, masquant un sourire. Ça commençait bien. Même si elle s'était un peu ouverte aux autres depuis son arrivée sur le Red Force, elle restait méfiante envers lui. Elle avait raison d'un certain côté, sa capacité de déduction pouvait être dangereuse. Mais il ne lui voulait aucun mal, et il faudrait qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Finalement, Azami obtint les boules blanches pour cette partie. C'était Ben qui avait donc l'avantage. Avant de poser une première pierre sur le plateau, il annonça sa mise.

- Si tu gagnes, je t'apprendrai une technique de combat que tu ne connais pas.

Elle considéra son offre, puis se lança à son tour.

- Si tu gagnes, je répondrai à une question de ton choix. Ça ne prend pas en compte quoi que ce soit de relatif à mon bébé.

Il hocha la tête. Elle se protégeait pour rien, si Shanks menait son enquête pour savoir qui était le père du petit, lui n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. D'autres questions en revanche pourraient lui faire savoir plus de choses intéressantes qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle posa sa première pierre elle aussi et ils commencèrent leur partie, sous le regard intéressé de Shanks.

* * *

La partie durait déjà depuis un petit moment. Ben était très étonné de la tournure que prenait le jeu. Il avait lancé beaucoup de pièges pour capturer les pierres d'Azami, mais elle s'était créée une carapace bien solide. Soit elle arrivait à contrer les attaques en créant un ko (1), soit elle encaissait en protégeant ses pierres du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'avait de plus pas tendance à attaquer, ce qui l'avait intrigué au début. Puis il avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas se livrer en tentant de mettre en place des stratégies. Du coup il lui forçait la main depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes, pour briser son bouclier et voir ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à résister, lui semblait-il. Bientôt il aurait le contrôle, et il n'aurait vu de très satisfaisant, à part qu'elle avait une habileté incroyable pour prévoir ses actions. C'est alors qu'elle posa une pierre vengeresse, lui faisant perdre 12 prisonniers (2) d'un coup. Il avait complètement oublié le coin du plateau où elle avait joué, dommage pour lui. Il avait perdu beaucoup de points…Ça lui apprendrait à être distrait.

Décidant de lever ses barrières et de se mettre enfin à jouer, elle se mit alors à changer de stratégie et à attaquer plus vivement. Il contra facilement, démontrant sa maîtrise ainsi que l'inexpérience de la jeune femme.

Ce jeu était l'un des plus étranges qu'il ait jamais joués. La partie s'engluait, ils se tenaient au coude à coude, devinant chacun on ne sait comment la stratégie de leur adversaire et la contrant immédiatement avant de contre-attaquer. Cependant, Ben arracha la victoire à l'usure, à la suite d'un atari (3) particulièrement complexe. Son expérience lui avait donné l'avantage, il avait tenté tant de stratégies différentes en même temps qu'elle n'arrivait plus à le suivre. Elle était douée, mais cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas joué et il avait profité de ses hésitations.

- Félicitations Ben, lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu es vraiment trop bon joueur pour moi.

- Détrompe-toi Azami, répliqua Shanks, une lueur égayée dans le regard. Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tenir aussi longtemps avec lui… à part moi peut-être.

- Quand tu es en forme, tu es vraiment excellent Shanks, admit Ben en s'étirant. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai particulièrement apprécié cette partie avec toi, Azami. Ça change de mes adversaires habituels.

- Le plaisir était partagé dans ce cas, lui répondit-elle en lui serrant la main, son sourire retrouvé. Même si tu affirmes le contraire, je pense que tu méritais de loin ta récompense. Alors, quelle est ta question ?

Il eut un de ses rares grands sourires. Ceux qu'il avait quand il était sur le point d'obtenir la solution d'une énigme complexe.

- Jusqu'où s'étend ton mantra ?

- Mon quoi ?

- Ton Haki de l'observation. Le truc qui t'a aidée à me tenir tête tout au long de la partie.

Elle le regarda, interdite.

- Comment tu l'as su ? A quel moment est-ce que je me suis vendue ?

- Tu as été très discrète en fait… mais pas assez pour infirmer les doutes que j'avais depuis quelques temps.

- Tu savais que je pouvais prévoir tes mouvements et tu as quand même laissé la partie se dérouler, alors que tu comprenais pertinemment que le jeu ne remplirait pas du tout le but que tu voulais lui donner ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Une partie, rien de plus.

Il s'alluma une clope en souriant devant son air surpris.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une partie de Go pour jauger le caractère d'une personne. Et d'ailleurs je ne cherchais pas à te juger. Si Shanks te fait confiance, je te fais confiance, c'est aussi simple que ça. Tu as compris les règles et tu sais pertinemment que nous nuire n'est pas dans ton intérêt ni dans celui de l'enfant, que tu protèges plus que toi-même. Tu ne représentes pas un danger, donc pourquoi est-ce que j'irai chercher plus loin ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire et baissa les yeux.

- Excuse-moi Ben, je t'ai mal jugé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas être constamment sur mes gardes, ce n'est pas facile de faire confiance aux gens… Mais je crois que je vais y être obligée. Malgré tous mes efforts pour le trouver, je dois bien avouer que je n'ai vu aucun autre signe de votre part en dehors de la bienveillance. Je vais lâcher du lest… ça me fera moins de stress, et je vous paraîtrai sans doute beaucoup plus facile à vivre.

- Tu l'es déjà, répliqua Shanks en riant, sinon Ben t'aurait déjà jetée par-dessus bord.

- C'est sûr, répondit ce dernier en aspirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Azami se leva et regarda la mer.

- ça dépend de beaucoup de choses.

- Hum ?

- Mon « mantra », reprit-elle. La distance à laquelle il s'étend dépend de beaucoup de choses.

- Comme ?

- La distance. Plus une personne est proche de moi, plus je peux entendre sa voix facilement. Si c'est une personne que j'ai déjà rencontrée ou que je connais bien, ça sera encore plus facile. Si c'est une personne qui dégage une forte aura, comme Shanks, c'est pareil. S'il y a un groupe, plus il est éloigné plus j'ai du mal à entendre les voix séparément et plus ils sont nombreux dans le groupe plus je peine à les dénombrer. Je peux de plus prévoir les intentions des gens et ressentir leurs émotions, mais ça c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas contrôler. Je dirais que ça relève plus d'une certaine sorte d'instinct. Toutes ces capacités disparaissent dès lors que je perds mes moyens.

Il y eut un silence.

- Tu l'as développé, ou tu es née avec ? Continua Shanks

Elle sourit.

- ça fait plus d'une question là je crois…mais je dirais les deux.

- Tu as un peu contourné ma question là, la reprit Ben. Concrètement, à quelle distance peux-tu voir les gens ?

Elle regarda de nouveau l'horizon, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment le dire… Lorsque je n'essaye pas de me concentrer, je ne ressens rien autour du bateau en ce moment, à part un monstre marin qui nous tourne autour depuis un petit moment. Quand j'étais à la vigie avec Rockstar la première fois, j'ai un peu triché. Ça faisait bien 5 minutes que j'avais repéré le navire marchand, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire tant que ce bateau était trop loin pour être visible… sinon il m'aurait tout de suite démasquée. Je ne voulais pas montrer toutes les cartes de mon jeu dès le premier jour, surtout à des gens que je connaissais à peine.

Shanks réfléchissait. 5 minutes ça pouvait représenter une très grande distance surtout si l'horizon était dégagé, car dans ce cas-là Rockstar pouvait voir de très loin. La capacité d'Azami pourrait leur être très utile durant son séjour avec eux.

- Nous caches-tu encore une autre capacité étonnante comme celle-ci ?

- Non, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas mangé de fruit du démon, je n'ai pas réussi à développer d'autre Haki. Je n'ai pas de capacités de combat exceptionnelles, même si mes années d'entraînement m'ont rendue capable de me débrouiller. J'ai deux bras, deux jambes, un cerveau pas plus développé que la normale… mais mon Haki m'a beaucoup aidé jusque-là, me permettant d'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance sur les évènements.

- Capacité très utile, admit Shanks en lui souriant.

Il regarda son Log Pose.

- On a dévié de cap, fit-il pour clore cette conversation. Je retourne à la barre, Ben va réveiller les autres et toi Azami va relever le guetteur.

- Oui capitaine, répondirent les deux intéressés en suivant ses ordres.

Ils se séparèrent. Shanks se dit tandis qu'il modifiait la trajectoire du Red Force qu'il était bien dommage qu'Azami en soit une passagère provisoire. Il aurait bien aimé intégrer un membre aussi prometteur dans l'équipage, d'autant plus que ses hommes semblaient apprécier son caractère. Mais si Mihawk exigeait son retour et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas rester non plus, il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher son départ. Il lui fallait attendre de voir comment les choses se goupillaient, et il espérait que les évènements lui seraient favorables, comme c'était souvent le cas.

Ko : configuration du jeu où le coup consistant à capturer une pierre qui vient d'en capturer une autre ramène alors à la situation de jeu immédiatement précédente. Une règle interdit de capturer cette pierre dans ce cas, pour éviter que le jeu ne continue à l'infini.

(2) Prisonnier : pierre qui n'a plus de liberté (d'intersection vide dans le voisinage immédiat) car elle est complètement entourée par les pierres de l'adversaire. Une fois prisonnière, la pierre est retirée du goban (plateau de jeu).

Atari : situation de jeu dans laquelle une pierre ou un groupe de pierres n'a plus qu'une seule liberté. Dans cette situation, le joueur menacé doit intervenir immédiatement sous peine de voir son groupe totalement encerclé et fait prisonnier. Le groupe serait alors retiré du goban et comptabilisé au profit du joueur qui s'en empare.

Si les explications vous semblent un peu confuses, je vous conseille d'aller voir la page wikipédia expliquant les règles du jeu de Go, il y a plein de schémas avec des exemples qui vont sûrement mieux vous aider…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu... J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre, je n'en étais pas satisfaite. J'avais l'impression qu'Azami faisait un peu Mary Sue du coup j'ai essayé de rectifier le tir mais je ne sais pas si a a fonctionné... vous en pensez quoi ?_

_J'aimerais aussi savoir si l'histoire vous plait toujours, ou si au contraire vous trouvez que ça traîne un peu, qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose et que vous aimeriez que j'accélère un peu. J'ai la sensation qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, et une petite review pour me donner votre avis par rapport à ça m'aiderait beaucoup :)_

_D'ailleurs si vous avez une idée par rapport à l'identité du père du bébé j'aimerai bien la connaître, histoire de voir si je suis si prévisible que ça ou pas ;)_

_voilà j'arrête de vous embêter, à bientôt !_

_minimilie_


	6. Nouvelle île ! Souvenirs autour du feu

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Avant tout désolée pour le retard, je vais à l'avenir essayer de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de laps de temps aussi long entre deux chapitres..._

_Sinon merci à ceux et celles qui postent des reviews et également aux gens de plus en plus nombreux à passer sur cette fiction (même si j'aimerais bien qu'ils laissent une review également pour me dire ce qu'ils en pensent ;))_

_Dernière chose, il y a un homme à l'accent prononcé dans ce chapitre, ne vous étonnez pas si le texte appuie sur cela ! Allez bonne lecture !_

* * *

Azami était dans la cuisine du Red Force, en train de passer ses nerfs sur une pauvre pomme de terre. Cela faisait maintenant bien longtemps qu'ils étaient en mer et elle n'en pouvait plus, tournant en rond comme une lionne en cage et jetant des regards désespérés à l'horizon bleu. Las de cette situation, Ben l'avait envoyée aux cuisines pour qu'elle ait de quoi s'occuper. Voilà pourquoi elle épluchait des patates depuis bientôt une heure.

Elle jeta un regard noir à la petite pile encore posée devant elle.

- Enzo, tu ne vas pas réussir à me faire croire que tu vas faire cuire tout ça pour le repas de ce midi, il y en a trois fois trop !

- Né sous-estime pas l'apétito dé l'équipage ma petiote, répondit ce dernier en faisant de grands gestes avec sa louche. Tout va partir rassoure-toi ! cé né sont qu'oune bande dé morfales.

Azami soupira. Le géant lui fit un sourire et retourna à ses casseroles. Son singe se balançait d'un bout à l'autre de la cuisine, s'accrochant aux poutres et poussant de petits cris.

- Loui non plou il né tient pas en place, fit remarquer Enzo en tournant ses casseroles. Il est temps qu'on arrive.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, maugréa la jeune femme.

Son bébé s'agitait dans son ventre, gagné lui aussi par sa mauvaise humeur. Elle soupira une énième fois et se remit au travail.

- Yé né comprends pas, avec ton bébé tou devrais rester toute tranquille, ça donne pas envie dé bouger ! Ou alors tou as les hormones qui fonctionnent pas dans lé bon sens ?

- ça doit être ça… Je crois plutôt que c'est parce que j'ai toujours vécu dans de grands espaces où je pouvais me déplacer comme bon me semblait. J'ai perdu l'habitude d'être passive, il faut toujours que je sois en mouvement pour me sentir dans mon élément.

- Tou auras dou mal à devenir pirate alors, cé oune des aspects dou métier dé rester plousieures semaines en mer parfois sans croiser d'île.

- ça tombe bien, j'aime trop la terre pour m'en éloigner ! Mais je vais devoir faire un compromis, j'ai promis à Shanks de rester avec vous au moins jusqu'à ce que le petit vienne.

- Alors profite bien dé chaque instant sour terre quand on y sera…

Ils continuèrent leur tâche en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées. Azami repensait à la lettre que son frère avait envoyée à Shanks, lui promettant de ne rien tenter pour la revoir si le Roux lui promettait de garder un œil sur elle. Elle ne supportait pas d'être considérée comme une pauvre petite chose fragile mais elle avait dû céder, car c'était la seule manière d'être sûre qu'elle pourrait se rapprocher de ceux qu'elle souhaitait châtier, du moins pour le moment. Une fois que son bébé sera né, elle pourra éventuellement tenter de partir seule de son côté avec lui, comptant sur son Haki de l'observation pour fuir Mihawk tant qu'elle le pourrait. Ce n'était pas gentil de sa part de lui faire subir ça, elle en était consciente. Mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Il fallait qu'elle tue ces hommes, sans quoi elle ne serait jamais en paix.

De nouvelles voix apparurent faiblement dans son esprit. Elle se concentra, croyant avoir rêvé. Mais les voix se précisèrent bientôt, apportant avec elles l'espoir de voir une île.

- Pourquoi tou té arrêtée Azami ? La gronda Enzo. Lé patatas né vont pas s'éploucher toutes seules !

- Il y a du mouvement hors du bateau, je veux savoir ce que c'est. S'il-te-plait Enzo, laisse-moi sortir !

- Il n'en est pas question ! Tant qué tou n'as pas fini tou n'ira noulle part !

La jeune femme soupira et se remit au travail bien malgré elle, curieuse de savoir ce qu'étaient ces voix de plus en plus nombreuses.

- Ile en vue ! Ile en vue !

La voix de Rockstar était parvenue jusqu'à la cuisine. Azami poussa un soupir de soulagement et lança un regard suppliant à Enzo. Il restait encore quelques patates non épluchées. Le cuistot soutint son regard quelques secondes puis flancha.

- Allez file vilaine fille ! on les mangera plou tard celles-là.

- Merci Enzo ! s'écria-t-elle en se redressant vivement (mais pas trop quand même, son ventre commençait à la gêner un peu dans ses mouvements).

Elle fila sans demander son reste et se dirigea vers la proue pour mieux voir l'île dont ils s'approchaient. Shanks regardait lui aussi cette dernière, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- C'est l'île d'Usagi*, ça faisait très longtemps que je n'y étais pas allé. J'ai hâte de voir si les choses ont changé là-bas… L'île abrite une espère très étrange, le liévrois. C'est une sorte de lièvre avec des cornes semblables à celles d'un chamois. C'est délicieux en ragoût.

Il s'interrompit, voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, trop absorbée par sa contemplation de l'île.

Ils accostèrent bientôt sur l'île sans trop de problèmes. Shanks donna quelques ordres. Ils s'installeraient sur la plage pendant quelques jours avant de reprendre le large. Ils descendirent tous et commencèrent à installer le grand chapiteau. Azami bougeait partout, trop heureuse de toucher enfin la terre ferme.

- Tu vas finir par perdre ton bébé si tu t'agites autant ! L'engueula Doc alors qu'il aidait Rockstar et deux autres hommes à fixer un poteau.

- Laisse-la donc, lui fit Rockstar en riant, tant qu'elle ne traîne pas dans nos pattes elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut…

-C'est pas toi qui va devoir réparer les dégâts si le petit se décroche alors te la ramène pas !

- C'est bon Doc, répliqua Azami en faisant la moue, j'arrête.

Elle se posa dans le sable, faisant courir les grains fins entre ses doigts tout en regardant d'un air mi-rêveur mi-frustré la forêt qui s'étendait non loin d'eux.

Shanks s'assit à côté d'elle, l'air partagé.

- Si je te laisse filer, tu me promets de revenir ?

Elle releva brusquement la tête, se demandant s'il était sérieux.

- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas Capitaine, t'es complètement inconscient ou quoi ? s'égosilla le médecin

- C'est bon Doc, le coupa Shanks. C'est pas une gamine non plus, elle va faire gaffe…

Azami lança au Roux un sourire éclatant.

- Oui Shanks, je te le promets… Merci

- Fais attention à toi

Elle fila aussi vite que son ventre le lui permettait.

- Désolé Doc, je n'ai pas pu la forcer à rester. Elle avait l'air tellement malheureuse… Je préfère la voir sourire comme ça.

Doc haussa les épaules en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « c'est toi le capitaine » et retourna à son travail.

- N'empêche, ça va être un problème pour nous si elle supporte si mal d'être en mer, fit remarquer Ben.

- ça dépend, répliqua Yasopp. Elle s'y habituera peut-être. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pris la mer… Et puis faut dire qu'elle est plus jeune que nous, c'est normal qu'elle ait la bougeotte !

Shanks acquiesça, le regard perdu vers l'endroit où elle avait disparu

* * *

Azami marchait rapidement dans la forêt, enivrée par toute cette verdure. Libre, elle était enfin libre ! Vivre sur le Red Force n'avait rien d'une prison, elle devait l'admettre… mais malgré la grandeur du navire, elle s'y était sentie à l'étroit. Ici, pas de balustrade limitant ses mouvements, pas de Doc qui lui interdisait de reprendre ses entraînements et la forçait presque à rester inactive, pas d'éternel horizon bleu qui la narguait… Elle se sentait tellement bien sur terre maintenant qu'elle s'y trouvait !

Elle arriva dans une clairière, une petite prairie aux herbes hautes qui ployaient sous une brise légère. Elle s'y allongea et ferma les yeux, se laissant doucement réchauffer par les rayons du soleil. Elle était un peu étourdie par toutes les voix qui lui parvenaient. Elle avait perdu l'habitude d'être entourée par tant d'êtres vivants. L'équipage du Roux comprenait une trentaine de membres. C'était beaucoup pour un équipage, mais si peu comparé aux habitants de cette île… Elle se concentra sur les voix, cherchant à faire le tri pour stopper son mal de tête grandissant. Il y avait peu d'hommes pour une île de cette taille, à peine quelques centaines, ce qui la frappa. Ils étaient pour la plupart regroupés en un seul endroit proche de la mer. Peu de prédateurs, bien éparpillés, du coup les animaux étaient relativement nombreux. Excellent pour refaire le stock de viande du bateau. Elle irait chasser un jour, si le Roux la laissait y aller…

Progressivement, elle réussit à restreindre son champ de perception à une cinquantaine de mètres autour d'elle. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pensaient, avoir un Haki de l'observation très développé pouvait apporter de nombreux inconvénients. Car s'il était très facile d'entendre des voix lorsqu'on y mettait un peu de volonté les ignorer était ardu, demandait beaucoup de pratique et était absolument indispensable pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Azami eut un soupir d'aise. Elle n'avait plus envie de quitter son petit coin secret à présent et se serait volontiers laissée aller à une petite sieste. Mais son estomac gargouillant et son bébé d'humeur à jouer du tam-tam sur son ventre la rappelèrent à l'ordre. Elle eut un petit rire et se décida finalement à se relever pour partir à la recherche de fruits pour calmer sa faim.

* * *

Il était presque dix heures du soir. L'équipage était pour la plupart déjà endormi, harassé par les évènements de la journée. Shanks était près du feu, attentif à ce qui se passait à proximité du camp car il était de garde. Nul n'échappait à cette corvée, c'était lui qui l'avait décidé ainsi. Comme Ben le disait, tout le monde devait être utile, et si personne ne remettrait jamais en question les excellentes qualités de navigateur de leur capitaine, tout le monde appréciait le fait qu'il acceptait également de faire des tâches ingrates comme celles-ci.

Il sourit en voyant Azami revenir, son arc dans une main, quelques poissons dans l'autre.

- Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais plus cette nuit, lui lança-t-il en lui faisant une place à côté de lui

- J'ai promis, lui répondit-elle tranquillement en s'asseyant.

- C'est une belle prise dis-donc, continua le Roux avec un sourire en montrant les poissons. Tu n'as pas encore mangé ?

- J'ai grignoté par-ci par-là, expliqua-t-elle en empalant les poissons sur un bout de bois et en les plaçant au-dessus du feu pour les faire cuire. Mais j'avais envie de quelque chose de plus consistant et je me doutais qu'il ne resterait plus rien du repas qu'Enzo avait préparé.

- Il s'est battu pour te laisser une assiette mais il n'a pas pu tenir longtemps face à tous ces estomacs sur pattes. Les absents ont toujours tort après tout, tu l'as bien compris depuis que tu es avec nous.

Ils se turent tous les deux, observant les étoiles qui scintillaient au-dessus d'eux.

- Au fait Shanks, si c'est toi qui a laissé un trésor sur cette île la dernière fois que tu es venu, tu l'as très mal caché…

- Un trésor ? répondit ce dernier avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Non ce n'est pas le mien, on garde tout ce qu'on n'a pas dépensé en saké sur le Red Force.

- Bon et bien le pirate qui l'a dissimulé n'est pas très malin, je suis tombée dessus par hasard en faisant le tour de l'île. Il était trop lourd pour moi, je n'ai pas pu le ramener. Mais je vous y amènerai demain.

Shanks acquiesça.

- Normalement quand on découvre un trésor il est mis en commun pour tout l'équipage. Mais la personne qui l'a découvert a le droit de prendre une petite partie pour lui, sauf s'il s'agit d'un fruit du démon évidemment, pour le récompenser de l'avoir trouvé. Tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipage, mais en tant qu'invitée ça s'applique aussi pour toi.

- ça me va, répondit-elle en retournant les poissons. Tout ce que je veux c'est un peu d'argent pour m'acheter des vêtements un peu plus confortables.

En effet, elle portait toujours sa robe en toile de prisonnière, qu'elle avait découpée jusqu'à hauteur des fesses pour être plus libre de ses mouvements. On lui avait également prêté un bermuda qui était un poil trop grand pour elle et qu'elle tenait en place grâce à une ceinture de corde.

- Oui, ça ne sera pas du luxe, confirma Shanks. Il faudrait aussi que tu retrouves des poignards. Tu récupèreras ce qu'il faut dans le trésor pour pouvoir acheter tout ça.

- Parfait.

Il y eut un nouvel instant de flottement durant lequel Azami sortit les poissons du feu. Elle en proposa un bout à Shanks. Ce dernier accepta, curieux de goûter à cette espèce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- C'est vachement bon, fit-il tandis qu'il engloutissait son dernier morceau. Tu es vraiment une jeune femme pleine de surprises Azami. Princesse et pourtant excellente cuisinière, archère…

- Archer, le corrigea-t-elle. Je trouve que le féminin de ce mot est très moche, je préfère utiliser le masculin.

Elle finit également son repas et jeta les arêtes dans le feu.

- Je n'ai pas toujours été princesse, reprit-elle en guise d'explication, ce rôle ne me convenait vraiment pas je dois l'avouer. J'ai toujours dû et su me débrouiller toute seule. D'où la chasse, la cuisine… le développement à l'extrême de mon mantra.

Il hocha la tête.

- On a tous dû se débrouiller seuls un jour ou l'autre, répondit-il. Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai fui mon village natal pour partir à l'aventure. J'ai passé un mois à errer sur les chemins, sans un sou… ça force un peu l'instinct de survie à se développer.

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté ton village ? lui demanda-t-elle, désireuse d'en savoir plus sur le Roux.

- Une connerie d'ado, s'écria-t-il en riant. J'avais culbuté la plus jolie jeune fille du village dans une grange. Son père nous a découverts et voulait me forcer l'épouser pour « réparer le tort que je lui avais causé ». J'avais à peine 14 ans alors tu penses bien que ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de me marier à ce moment. Etant donné qu'on avait bien apprécié l'instant tous les deux et qu'elle était tout à fait consentante, j'ai estimé que je ne lui devais rien et j'ai filé.

Azami rit de bon cœur, imaginant cette fripouille de 14 ans sur les routes, le baluchon sur l'épaule.

- Et ensuite, qu'as-tu fait ?

- Au bout d'un moment j'ai atteint une grande ville portuaire et j'ai cherché un travail comme mousse dans un équipage pirate. Mais personne ne voulait de moi parce que j'étais trop jeune. J'ai défié beaucoup de pirates pour prouver ma valeur en tant qu'épéiste, pour me faire un nom qui représenterait mon laissez-passer pour l'aventure. Et je profitais du fait que la nature m'avait donné une jolie frimousse pour dormir toutes les nuits bien au chaud et en bonne compagnie.

- Crâneur narcissique.

- Juste réaliste, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Avoue que je suis pas mal !

- C'est vrai que tu es plutôt bien conservé pour ton âge, concéda-t-elle. Mais je n'ai pas vu assez d'hommes dans ma vie pour avoir un avis objectif sur la question.

- Bref, quand j'étais tout jeune d'accédais très facilement aux faveurs de ces dames. Ça a failli me coûter la vie d'ailleurs. Un jour, le mari de l'une d'entre elles revenant de voyage m'a surpris avec elle. Je n'ai jamais détalé aussi vite de ma vie mais je me suis retrouvé malgré tout encerclé près du port. Complètement coincé, un peu stressé, j'ai exprimé mon Haki des Rois pour la première fois. Ils se sont tous évanouis et c'est alors que j'ai vu un navire qui partait. J'ai couru pour le rattraper et j'ai sauté. C'était beaucoup trop loin pour moi, mais j'ai réussi à monter sur le pont en utilisant inconsciemment le Geppou, une technique qui permet de prendre appui sur l'air pour se propulser**.

Il lança à Azami un regard rieur.

- C'est alors que je me suis retrouvé avec une vingtaine d'épées pressées sur la gorge. Je n'avais pas vu que j'étais tombé sur le navire du roi des pirates… J'étais vraiment dans la merde. C'est alors que Gol D Roger m'a demandé si j'étais venu pour l'affronter avec tout ce Haki que je déployais autour de moi. Je lui ai assuré que non en lui expliquant que c'était la première fois que je faisais ça, que je ne savais pas comment l'arrêter et que j'étais arrivé sur son navire tout à fait par hasard. Il a éclaté de rire quand je lui ai raconté la raison de mon départ précipité et a dit qu'il aimait bien les chenapans de mon genre : doués, charismatiques et ayant encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Il m'a proposé de faire partie de son équipage et c'est ainsi que je suis devenu le mousse du Roi des Pirates…

- C'est une très belle histoire d'aventures, déclara Azami un peu rêveuse.

- J'ai vécu plein d'aventures au sein de cet équipage, mais je te raconterai ça une autre fois sinon on en aura pour toute la nuit. Gol D Roger était et restera à jamais mon idole. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris et c'est grâce à Mihawk que je me suis perfectionné jusqu'à atteindre mon niveau actuel.

Azami médita un instant sur ces paroles puis lui demanda, hésitante :

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de Mihawk que tu as perdu ton bras ?

Il toucha son bras manchot, un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai de nombreuses cicatrices qui sont le résultat de combats avec Mihawk. Mais mon bras, je l'ai perdu pour sauver un petit garçon qui voulait devenir le roi des pirates. J'ai de grands espoirs qu'il réussisse, c'est pourquoi il n'y a pas un jour où je regrette ce sacrifice.

- Qu'est devenu ce garçon ?

Shanks s'assombrit

- Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Luffy. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il est parti jusqu'à MarineFord pour sauver son frère condamné à mort. Il n'a pas réussi à sauver Ace, mais au moins nous avons pu lui donner une sépulture décente. Luffy s'en est sorti gravement blessé, mais il est toujours en vie, j'en suis certain.

Azami hocha la tête, visiblement troublée par ces aveux.

- Allez va te coucher ma belle, assez parlé. Demain tu iras chasser avec Yasopp pour refaire notre garde-manger, il faut que tu sois en forme… On aura encore plein d'occasions de parler de nos histoires respectives, bien que je me doute que tu préfères que ce soit moi le conteur plutôt que l'inverse.

La jeune femme lui sourit, lui souhaita bonne nuit et partit se coucher. Shanks replongea son regard dans les flammes, perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

* * *

* "lapin" en japonais (oui, j'étais très inspirée XD)

** Une des techniques utilisées par le CP9

_Alors, ces petits instants d'immersion dans le passé de Shanks vous ont plu ? (le reste aussi d'ailleurs? ;))_


	7. Chasse et liévrois à la forestière

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, amusez-vous bien !_

* * *

Yasopp avançait silencieusement dans la forêt. Il avait repéré un grand cerf qui ferait une magnifique prise et ne voulait pas risquer de le faire s'enfuir. Il ajusta son pistolet lorsqu'il jugea qu'il ne pourrait faire un pas de plus sans alerter la bête et tira. Le cerf s'écroula, mortellement blessé. Pendant que le tireur d'élite l'achevait il vit du coin de l'œil Azami revenir, un couple de perdrix en main. Elle les déposa à côté du cerf puis essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front.

- J'ai aussi descendu une biche, mais elle était trop lourde pour que je la ramène…

- De toute façon on n'arrivera pas jusqu'au bateau avec toute cette viande, il va falloir qu'on fasse venir les autres pour nous aider.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Ils étaient partis en groupe restreint car Yasopp n'avait aucune confiance en la discrétion des membres de l'équipage, qualité indispensable pour ne pas revenir les mains vides. Deux autres manieurs de pistolet et Rockstar s'étaient éloignés de l'autre côté de l'île pour voir si le gibier en valait la peine et Doc farfouillait tout seul dans son coin, à la recherche d'herbes médicinales pour reconstituer son stock.

Yasopp avait d'abord rechigné quand Shanks avait rajouté Azami au groupe. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir veiller sur elle tout en chassant. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller toute seule et qu'elle n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle était chasseuse de profession. Redoutable, son arc était l'arme idéale quand on y réfléchissait : efficace et silencieux, il lui permettait de ne pas effrayer les proies alentour, contrairement au pistolet de Yasopp. Mais l'arc demandait également une plus grande précision pour atteindre les bêtes pourchassées, alors que les plombs tirés aléatoirement dans l'espace par son pistolet avaient plus de chance d'atteindre leur cible.

Azami se tendit soudainement, attentive à ce qui les entourait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? murmura Yasopp, rechargeant son arme discrètement.

- Il y a une horde de sangliers à quelques kilomètres. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On tente. On va travailler en équipe ce coup-ci, débrouille-toi pour les rabattre sur moi. S'ils s'excitent trop je pourrais toujours les éviter en grimpant aux arbres, et toi tu seras plus en sécurité derrière eux.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et partit devant, faisant un détour pour contourner les bêtes.

Les sangliers étaient des animaux très agressifs, surtout à cette période de l'année où les femelles venaient de mettre bas. Ils se déplaçaient en horde pour être moins vulnérables face à des prédateurs et détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Etant enceinte, Azami était elle aussi plus vulnérable car moins agile et rapide que la normale. Elle savait bien que c'était dangereux et n'avait pas l'intention de prendre des risques inutilement. Elle aiderait Yasopp à tuer les membres de la horde, mais à distance et non de front comme lui le ferait.

Ils étaient tout proches. Prudemment elle s'écarta, essayant de visualiser la disposition des bêtes au sein du groupe. Une fois qu'ils la dépassèrent, elle fit volte-face et les suivit, essayant de rester contre le vent pour ne pas les faire fuir. Elle arma son arc. Les individus les plus vieux ou malades fermaient la marche, peinant à suivre. Elle choisit soigneusement ses victimes. Son lancer devait être précis sans quoi les sangliers se douteraient qu'ils étaient attaqués et s'enfuiraient, ou la chargeraient. Il fallait que les bêtes meurent sur le coup pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à 800m de Yasopp, elle commença à tirer. Elle réussit à toucher plusieurs bêtes. Puis quand il ne resta plus que 500m, elle alluma sa torche et la brandit tout en poussant de grands cris pour les effrayer. Cela fonctionna, les bêtes complètement paniquées coururent droit sur Yasopp, qui les attendait au quart de tour. Les deux chasseurs tirèrent autant qu'ils le purent, et le plus âgé grimpa agilement dans un arbre quand il jugea que cela devenait trop dangereux. Il continua à tirer, jusqu'à ce que le reste de la horde soit hors de portée.

Une vingtaine de bêtes gisaient sur le sol.

- Eh bien, quelle prise ! s'écria Yasopp en redescendant de son arbre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, je crois qu'on a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, répondit la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur une souche morte.

- Je vais dire aux autres de se ramener.

Il prit son Den-den-mushi et composa le numéro de Shanks. Il raccrocha au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir indiqué sa localisation.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder… On commence à nettoyer pour gagner du temps ?

- On peut. Il faut garder quoi ?

- La viande, le foie, le cœur. La peau aussi, on pourra peut-être l'échanger contre des bouteilles de saké. Il me semble qu'il y a un tanneur dans le village.

Azami hocha la tête. Elle sortit le couteau que Shanks lui avait prêté et ils commencèrent à vider les bêtes.

Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes, le reste de l'équipage débarqua et ils travaillèrent à la chaîne pour découper de gros quartiers de viande et les mettre dans des tonneaux plein de sel. Enzo supervisait le tout, veillant à ce que tout soit bien fait.

- Azami, lé capitaine m'a dit qué tou devait lé rejoindre au village, fit-il à la jeune femme tandis qu'elle passait devant lui en portant une grosse cuisse de sanglier à bout de bras.

- Ok, j'y vais. Merci Enzo.

- Dé rien ma petiote.

Elle essuya ses mains tâchées de sang et prit la direction du village, guidée par l'aura de son capitaine.

* * *

Azami trouva le Roux en plein milieu du village, en train de faire une petite sieste près d'une fontaine.

- Ce n'est pas très raisonnable, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Tu pourrais te faire capturer…

- A vrai dire j'espérais qu'un fou tenterait le coup, pour avoir un peu de distraction, lui répondit-il avec un regard malicieux. Mais je crois qu'ils ont peur de moi, ou bien qu'ils se souviennent que l'équipage du Roux est un très bon payeur…

Elle regarda la fontaine, réfléchissant à ces paroles.

- La chasse a été bonne ?

- Plutôt oui. Encore une journée comme celle-ci et je pense que les cales seront remplies à toc.

- Vraiment ? J'ai bien fait de te mettre avec Yasopp alors, vous avez l'air de faire un duo de choc.

- Disons qu'on a la même manière de voir les choses tous les deux. C'est plus facile de collaborer quand c'est comme ça.

- C'est bien vrai…

- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda-t-elle au Roux en s'asseyant à côté de lui, un peu lasse.

- Oui, tiens.

Il lui donna une petite bourse.

- Ta part du trésor.

- Vous l'avez trouvé facilement ?

- Assez oui, je suis encore stupéfait par la stupidité de celui qui a pensé qu'il serait en sécurité là où il était. Enfin bref, cette bourse est à toi, il y a 300.000 berrys. Je te laisse le dilapider comme tu veux et je vais boire un verre de saké chez un vieil ami tavernier. Si tu as envie de grignoter quelque chose après tes courses, n'hésite pas à me rejoindre.

Elle acquiesça et se releva, cherchant une armurerie. Elle commencerait par ça parce que c'était ce qui coûtait le plus cher. La suite viendrait après.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, elle avait récupéré une chemise ample à manches longues qui masquait un peu son ventre bien arrondi, un bermuda en tissu léger, des sandales à sa taille et une ceinture où pendaient désormais deux couteaux très affutés au manche délicatement ciselé. Elle avait également demandé au forgeron de lui faire des carquois remplis de flèches pour qu'elle ait de l'avance. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps allait durer leur prochain voyage et elle ne voulait pas être à court de munitions.

Elle repéra la chaumière où se trouvait Shanks et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il y eut un silence à son arrivée, les clients regardant avec suspicion cette jeune femme aux yeux hypnotisants, visiblement bien armée et à la partie gauche du visage couverte de vilaines cicatrices. Elle décida de les ignorer et se dirigea vers le Roux, qui lui faisait signe depuis le bar.

- Tiens Guy, voilà Azami, fit-il en la présentant au barman. Azami, voilà Guy, le gérant de ce taudis.

- Taudis, taudis, c'est vite dit ! S'insurgea le barman. Enchanté de vous connaître mademoiselle, je me demandais quel type de femme pourrait survivre dans un équipage aussi fou que celui-ci !

- Sans doute une folle tout comme eux, répondit-elle en souriant, par politesse.

- Ma foi, vous m'avez l'air plus saine d'esprit que ce vieux loup de mer.

- Vieux, vieux, comme tu y vas ! Se plaignit Shanks. Je n'ai même pas la quarantaine…

- Allons, depuis le temps que tu navigues on ne peut pas dire que tu débarques. Ton équipage est sans doute un des plus vieux à encore circuler sur Grand Line. Mais trêve de discussion, souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose mademoiselle ?

- Et moi alors ?

- Tu as déjà deux coupes de saké devant toi, espèce d'ivrogne !

- ça arrange bien ton commerce, avoue…plaisanta Shanks

- Un grand verre d'eau suffira, merci bien. Répondit Azami pour couper court à leur dispute.

- Je vous l'apporte de suite !

Shanks et Azami regardèrent le barman s'activer.

- Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais ?

- Oui, plus ou moins.

A ce moment précis, le reste de l'équipage débarqua, discutant bruyamment de la chasse de ce matin. Le deuxième groupe dirigé par Rockstar avait fait également de belles prises, tout le monde était bien content d'avoir eu autant de chance.

Guy apporta le verre d'eau à la jeune femme et regarda d'un œil nostalgique la bande de pirates qui s'asseyait devant lui.

- Eh bien, ça faisait un bail les gars !

- Tu l'as dit Guy, fit Lucky Roux en arrachant un grand morceau de viande avec ses dents.

- Je suppose que vous avez faim, bande de brigands ?

Tous acquiescèrent.

- S'il te reste du liévrois à la forestière, je suis preneur, dit Shanks avec le regard pétillant. Ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé.

Le barman se renfrogna.

- Hélas Shanks, je crois bien que tu ne pourras plus jamais te régaler avec… Ils ont été tellement chassés que l'espèce est presque éteinte. Les survivants se cachent dans la montagne et sont insaisissables.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Malheureusement oui. C'est une mauvaise chose pour nous d'ailleurs. Tu as bien dû remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus grand-monde sur l'île et que la plupart des restaurants ont fermé. Avant on était connus grâce à la chair fabuleuse de ces bestioles. Maintenant qu'il n'y en a plus, les visiteurs sur l'île se font de plus en plus rares, notre commerce décline. C'est une bonne chose que tu sois arrivé maintenant, je ne vais pas tarder à partir moi aussi. Je croule sous les charges, dans tout au plus trois mois je vais devoir vendre la boutique…

- Mince, je ne savais pas que la situation était si critique… et le gouvernement mondial dans tout ça ?

- Tch, lâcha Guy d'un ton méprisant, jamais là quand il faut. Il nous laissera crever si on reste là. Franchement, des fois je me dis que c'est toi qui a raison de mener la vie que tu mènes. Au moins tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de toutes ces histoires.

Il retourna vers la cuisine et lança d'une voix forte :

- M'enfin, ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous nourrir, rassurez-vous ! On a du ragoût de bœuf de très bonne qualité qui vous remplira la panse bien comme il faut !

Shanks se tourna vers Azami.

- Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse plus en faire… C'est tellement bon, j'aurai bien aimé te faire goûter.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il y a plein d'autres bonnes choses à manger sur cette île.

- Tu as bien raison… mais n'empêche, c'est vraiment dommage.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement. Du moins aussi tranquillement que ça pouvait l'être dans une taverne remplie de pirates. Azami mangea en silence, écoutant les autres parler de tout et de rien. Finalement elle se leva, sous le regard interrogateur de Shanks.

- Je vais me balader, lui dit-elle en guise de réponse. Je ne tiens pas en place.

- Fais attention à toi.

- Toujours.

Elle sortit tranquillement de la taverne. Shanks ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses nouveaux vêtements lui allaient bien mieux que les précédents. Et Guy de s'étonner de la bougeotte dont cette jeune femme faisait preuve après une matinée entière de chasse.

* * *

Ben était inquiet. Depuis le déjeuner de la veille, personne n'avait plus croisé la jeune femme enceinte. Il craignait qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Et dire qu'ils partaient le surlendemain… Il fallait absolument qu'elle réapparaisse avant.

Il avait voulu lancer des recherches, mais Shanks avait refusé. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, ça ne servirait à rien. Et puis si elle voulait rester cachée, elle pouvait se dissimuler longtemps à leur vue. Si elle n'était pas réapparue demain, ils tenteraient de la retrouver. Mais pas avant.

Les pirates avaient honoré leur souper comme il se devait, mais l'envie n'y était pas tout à fait. Ils avaient fini par s'attacher à cette jeune femme et avaient du mal à ne pas être inquiet par cette absence prolongée. Avait-elle finalement manqué à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Shanks ? Ce n'était pas son genre, elle avait de l'honneur tout comme son frère. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la retenir aussi longtemps alors ?

Ils étaient rentrés finalement vers leur campement, le cœur lourd. Shanks avait décidé de prendre la garde, plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le paraître. Il était aux environs de 3h du matin lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la silhouette de la jeune femme qui marchait vers la plage. Un immense soulagement submergea le Roux.

- Mais où est-ce que tu étais passée bon sang ? s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Tu nous as fait une frayeur bleue !

- Bonsoir capitaine., répondit-elle d'une voix lasse. Ça t'arrive de dormir parfois, ou tu aimes vraiment les tours de garde aux heures les plus improbables ?

- Je n'ai besoin que de 4h par nuit, mais là n'est pas la question. On pensait que t'étais tombée dans un ravin ou que tu t'étais fait bouffer par une bestiole, ou plein d'autres trucs horribles… Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et baissa les yeux, un peu penaude.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas tous vous inquiéter comme ça… En vrai, je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée à Janguru.

- Du coup tu es partie sans rien dire pour nous faire faire un sang d'encre ? Drôle de manière…

- J'étais partie pour vous ramener ça, reprit-elle en lui tendant une gamelle. Mais ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu.

Interloqué, Shanks récupéra la gamelle et regarda à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Du liévrois. Du liévrois à la forestière.

Il sursauta et plongea ses yeux marrons troublés dans les yeux ambre de la jeune femme.

- Mais comment…

- ça n'a pas été facile d'en trouver. Guy avait raison, il n'y en a vraiment plus beaucoup et j'ai eu énormément de mal à repérer leurs terriers. Mais après toute une nuit et une demi-journée de recherche j'ai fini par en trouver cinq avec des petits à l'intérieur. Du coup je les ai tous ramenés à Guy pour qu'il les élève en captivité et les fasse se croiser. Il devrait pouvoir réussir à conserver sa taverne ainsi. En échange, il devait me faire sa recette fétiche pour que vous puissiez en profiter.

Shanks secoua la tête en riant.

- T'es vraiment incroyable comme fille. T'avais pas à nous remercier, c'était normal… mais ton geste me touche beaucoup.

Il prit une bouchée et son sourire s'agrandit.

- C'est aussi bon que dans mon souvenir. Peut-être même plus maintenant que je sais l'effort qui a été fourni pour le préparer… Tu en veux un bout ?

- Non merci, répondit la jeune femme en s'allongeant dans le sable. Guy m'a déjà donné une portion énorme avant que je revienne au camp. Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est très bon comme viande. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils sont en voie de disparition.

Shanks acquiesça et reprit une bouchée. Azami contemplait les étoiles.

- Dis Shanks ?

- Hum ?

- C'est vrai que tu ne dors que 4h par nuit ?

- Oui, répondit-il en souriant. J'ai toujours eu besoin de peu d'heures de sommeil. Quand j'étais mousse je me faisais engueuler à cause de ça, parce que j'étais toujours dans les pattes du guetteur la nuit. Mais à présent, ça représente un certain intérêt en étant navigateur. Ça évite qu'on dévie trop de notre cap, surtout quand les vents sont forts.

Azami hocha la tête. Shanks dégustait sa part, profitant de chaque bouchée. Il était encore surpris du geste de la jeune femme. Seuls des hommes de confiance, des amis de longue date comme Ben, Yasopp ou Lucky auraient fait de même. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle montrerait de telles marques d'affection aussi vite. Ce dévouement le touchait énormément, et lui montrait qu'elle était définitivement digne de confiance.

Il entendit un petit soupir et tourna la tête. Azami s'était endormie, toujours allongée sur le sable. Il eut un sourire. Cela devait faire bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi… Il la recouvrit d'une couverture pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid et replongea son regard dans le feu. Demain il tenterait de la dissuader d'aller chasser. Mais il doutait qu'elle l'écouterait. Elle voudrait sans doute profiter de leur dernière journée sur la terre ferme.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? Vous taperez une petite review pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, s'il-vous plait ? ça serait cool ;D_


	8. Avis de recherche, jeux de conteurs

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard, j'étais ultra débordée ces derniers temps, à cause d'un foutu rapport de plus de 80 pages à rendre... M'enfin, vous vous en fichez et vous avez bien raison, le plus important c'est que je poste un nouveau chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

_minimilie_

* * *

L'équipage du Roux avait repris la mer depuis quelques jours, laissant l'île d'Usagi loin derrière eux. Le moral était au beau fixe, le soleil tapait sur le pont et les pirates vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes sans rechigner. L'ambiance était plutôt détendue en ce milieu d'après-midi. Shanks faisait une petit sieste près de la proue, Ben apprenait à Rockstar des techniques de défense au jeu de Go, et Lucky Roux grignotait une belle pièce de viande en regardant Azami avec intérêt. Celle-ci était à genoux, en train de découper avec soin une grande pièce de tissu qu'elle avait achetée sur l'île aux liévrois.

- Je me demande bien à quoi tu souhaites aboutir en découpant plein de trous comme ça…

Elle leva la tête en souriant.

- Un porte-bébé.

- ça a l'air compliqué pour pas grand-chose ! Pourquoi ne pas simplement enrouler le tissu autour de toi et faire un nœud ?

- Parce que ça ne tiendra pas en place, je veux qu'il puisse tenir contre moi et être bien calé même lorsque je me déplace rapidement. Il faut que je reste libre de mes mouvements.

Elle se releva doucement et passa sa tête dans un des trous, comme si c'était un poncho.

- Regarde. Je place le bébé devant moi, ses pieds dans les deux petits trous en bas. Je remonte le carré jusque sous ses bras, je passe les bandes au niveau de mes bras et de mon dos et je serre les nœuds.

- Mais il va glisser sur le côté même si tu serres, non ? répondit Lucky en mordant une nouvelle fois dans son morceau de viande.

- Là comme ça oui, il faut encore que je couse ensemble les deux carrés qui forment la poche où il va se placer. Après c'est bon !

- C'est vachement ingénieux…

- C'est une technique Amazone, fit Doc en levant le nez de son bouquin de médecine. Avec ça elle peut courir et tenir son arc sans être gênée, c'est très léger, peu encombrant… Mais il me semblait que le bébé se tenait plutôt à l'arrière, non ?

- ça dépend, répondit Azami en se défaisant de son attirail. Pendant une chasse c'est pratique de l'avoir dans le dos. Mais le reste du temps les Amazones le mettent devant, pour garder toujours un œil sur lui.

- Et si tu as des jumeaux, comment tu feras ? Demanda Rockstar en se détournant du jeu de Go un instant. Il y a largement de la place pour deux dans ton énorme ventre !

- Ne parle pas de malheur ! s'exclama Doc en gémissant. Déjà que je suis mort de trouille à l'idée d'assister une femme en train d'accoucher alors que je n'ai pas fait ça depuis que j'étais jeune, alors si ce n'est pas un accouchement normal en plus, autant me pendre tout de suite !

- Mais non Doc, le rassura Azami. Tout va bien se passer.

- C'est pas plutôt Azami qui devrait être hystérique et lunatique à cause des hormones ? Se moqua Ben

- Fais le malin ! s'écria Doc tandis que les autres éclataient de rire.

- Saloperie de piaf ! Tu vas me foutre la paix oui ?

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Shanks en plein combat avec une mouette voyageuse. Cette dernière l'avait sorti de sa sieste pour lui donner le journal et le harassait parce qu'il ne lui avait pas donné ses sous assez vite. Elle finit par prendre la poudre d'escampette devant son regard assassin.

- Non mais je vous jure, ils sont complètement débiles ceux qui ont eu l'idée d'engager des bestioles aussi agressives, marmonna-t-il en feuilletant le journal. On ne peut même plus dormir tranqu…

Il se tut en voyant un paquet d'avis de recherche, les détailla puis éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore capitaine ? Fit Yasopp en s'approchant.

- Regarde ! C'est extraordinaire, ils ont encore augmenté nos primes… Ils n'ont toujours pas compris que ça ne sert à rien et que personne ne nous cherche des noises.

- Pourquoi ont-elles augmenté ? demanda Rockstar

- A cause de l'incident à Junguru.

Le Roux sentit Azami se tendre.

- Complicité de régicide d'après eux, continua-t-il. N'empêche, seulement 50 millions pour cela je les trouve un peu laxistes.

- En même temps vos primes sont déjà tellement élevées qu'ils ne peuvent pas les augmenter de beaucoup plus…Alors, ça vous ramène à combien ?

- 650 millions de berrys pour Yasopp, 900 millions pour Ben, un milliard 100 millions pour moi… Et tiens, Azami c'est pour toi.

Elle prit l'affiche que Shanks lui tendait, un peu étourdie par tous les chiffres sur la tête des trois compères. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient aussi recherchés par le Gouvernement mondial. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à la sienne, elle fut un peu perplexe.

- ça fait beaucoup de chiffres pour quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que moi, non ? demanda-t-elle en montrant l'affiche aux autres. Je croyais que seuls les pirates pouvaient avoir de grosses primes.

- Pour une première prime, 60 millions c'est énorme, lui fit Ben. Mais en même temps, le régicide n'est pas un crime ordinaire, il faut qu'il soit puni en conséquence.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Azami Dracule, alias la flèche foudroyante, murmura Yasopp. Pas mal le surnom… en revanche ils auraient pu mettre une photo où tu étais plus à ton avantage. Les gens auront du mal à te reconnaître avec tout ce sang.

Azami se laissa glisser contre la rambarde du pont.

- ça va ? s'inquiéta Doc.

- Un peu sonnée, marmonna-t-elle. Cette somme, ce surnom... il faut que je m'y habitue, je suis officiellement encore plus hors-la-loi qu'avant.

- Encore plus ?

- J'avais une prime de 10 millions à Janguru, mais c'était le Roi qui avait mis ma tête à prix, pas le gouvernement mondial.

- Il faut fêter ça ! s'écria Shanks en riant. D'autant plus que je n'avais pas fait attention à ce détail, mais on est le 15 octobre aujourd'hui !

- Et alors ? demanda Azami en haussant un sourcil

- Et alors, c'est l'anniversaire de formation de l'équipage ! On a deux raisons de faire une énorme fiesta ! Les gars, héla le capitaine à tous les hommes sur le pont, prévenez les autres, ce soir on fête les 22 ans de l'équipage !

Annonce qui fut très chaleureusement accueillie.

- Il cherche toujours n'importe quelle excuse pour faire la fête ? Demanda Azami à Lucky Roux.

- Depuis le temps que tu es avec nous, tu devrais le savoir ! répondit-il en souriant. Sacré capitaine…

* * *

La fête battait son plein. Azami s'était posée à côté de Yasopp, le regardant jouer de son harmonica. Peu de membres de l'équipage étaient doués pour faire de la musique, c'est pourquoi il était particulièrement sollicité.

- Allez Yasopp, demanda Shanks, refais-nous la chanson du rhum de Binks !

- Ok, mais c'est la dernière fois !

La mélodie sortit de l'instrument, reprise en cœur par tous les membres de l'équipage. Azami partit se resservir à manger, regardant avec amusement tous ces pirates chanter plus faux que des casseroles. Alors qu'elle revenait, la musique changea. Elle sourit et se mit à fredonner les paroles.

« Je reviens dans mon pays  
Le coeur plein de souvenirs  
J'vais retrouver mes amis  
Et je vais pouvoir leur dire :  
J'ai navigué bien souvent  
Tout au long des océans,  
Mais je n'avais pas disparu  
Et me voilà revenu.

Vogue, vogue mon bateau  
Vogue, vogue au fil de l'eau,  
Vogue, vogue mon bateau  
Nous arriverons bientôt. » *

C'était l'une des rares chansons de marin qu'elle connaissait. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas des membres de l'équipage, puisqu'ils s'étaient tous tus pour écouter. Yasopp finit sur un petit solo, sous les exclamations de l'équipage.

- D'où tu connais les chansons de South Blue ? lui demanda Azami. Tu ne viens pas d'East Blue comme le reste de l'équipage ?

- En fait je suis né à South Blue, mais je suis parti avec ma famille à East Blue quand j'étais jeunot. A part ces chansons, il me reste peu de souvenirs. Et toi ?

- Je suis de South Blue. Je n'étais pas censée me retrouver un jour sur Grand Line, mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

Il humidifia ses lèvres avant de reprendre son harmonica en bouche.

- Tu m'accompagnes, histoire qu'on éduque un peu musicalement cette bande d'incultes ?

Il accueillit avec un sourire les indignations outrées qui lui tombèrent dessus et commença un refrain. Elle se remit à chanter, pendant quelques morceaux. Il tenta enfin d'entamer une mélodie qui ne passa pas du tout : soudainement énervée, elle lui jeta un couteau qu'il évita en riant.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais chanter cette horreur ? C'est mort, même si tu me drogues je ne lâcherai pas le morceau !

- Moi ça m'intéresse de savoir ce qui te choque autant ! lança Shanks avec amusement. Tu ne veux pas la chanter pour moi ?

- Jamais de la vie ! C'est trop vulgaire.

- Oh allez, on est des pirates, pas des enfants de cœur ! répliqua Rockstar

- Mais moi je suis sensible, et je ne veux pas que mon bébé entende ça !

Ils n'insistèrent pas et reprirent la fête avec bonne humeur. Bientôt Shanks revint avec une bouteille de saké vide, et un dé.

- Pour ceux qui veulent, on peut lancer un « conteur » !

Un bon tiers de l'équipage était motivé pour commencer une partie, le reste prétextant qu'ils savaient déjà tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir car ils étaient dans l'équipage depuis trop longtemps. Azami les regarda s'installer, curieuse.

- C'est quoi le principe ?

- On tourne la bouteille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête, répondit Shanks. La personne pointée par le goulot doit alors lancer le dé, et répondre à autant de questions que le nombre indiqué par celui-ci. S'il n'y a pas assez de questions, il peut raconter l'histoire de son choix. Bien évidemment, la personne désignée est libre de ne pas raconter la vérité, le véritable intérêt du jeu étant de faire passer le temps ludiquement. Peu importe s'il y a des bobards ou pas, c'est même plus drôle quand il y en a !

- Ok, je joue.

- J'espérais que tu dirais ça ! Bon, tout le monde est prêt ?

Des acclamations lui détruirent les tympans.

- Hé ben, quelle enthousiasme ! Bon, comme je suis le capitaine, c'est à moi que revient le droit de lancer la première bouteille, expliqua-t-il à Azami.

Il la fit tourner, elle arriva sur Rockstar. Rockstar prit le dé, et fit deux.

- Est-ce qué c'est toi qui as mangé lé fromagi qui était sour la table avant lé repas ? Demanda Enzo en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

Rockstar déglutit.

- Absolument pas. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est la souris mutante ! Elle était vraiment énorme, avec des dents encore plus aiguisées que tes couteaux, les yeux injectés de sang. Elle a menacé de me tuer si je ne lui donnais pas ce fromage que je gardais jalousement pour nous…

Azami éclata de rire, comme le reste de l'équipage.

- Pas mal, tou as dé la chance…

Rockstar soupira de soulagement.

- Bon, une deuxième question ?

- Est-ce que tu le fais exprès quand tu ronfles comme un hippopotame, ou est-ce que t'es génétiquement programmé pour ? lui demanda Doc en souriant.

- Un peu les deux je crois ! Mais je m'en accommode très bien même si parfois les coups de pieds sont un peu durs… Bon, à mon tour de lancer !

Ce fut au tour de Ben d'être pointé par le goulot. Il fut soulagé en voyant le chiffre. Une seule question.

- Sur l'île qu'on vient de quitter, comment s'appelle la femme au parfum de pêche ? lui demanda malicieusement Azami.

Les autres regardèrent Ben sans comprendre. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire.

- Putain d'instinct féminin hein ?

- Bon odorat plutôt.

- Bien vu en tout cas... Elle s'appelle Aiko.

- Hey, tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça, s'écria Shanks tandis que Ben remettait la bouteille en jeu, tu dois tout nous dire maintenant !

- Une question, c'est une question. La bouteille a tourné, il faudra que ça retombe sur moi pour en savoir plus !

Grognements dans l'assistance, qui souhaitait des détails plus crus.

- Ah, c'est à moi, anonça Azami. Elle fit un quatre.

- Oulah, je crois que Ben va pouvoir se venger !

- Non, ce n'est pas mon genre d'être rancunier.

- Bon alors jé commence, fit Enzo. Comment es-tou arrivée sur l'île des Amazones ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, remettant les idées au clair.

- J'avais cinq ans lorsque j'ai été capturée par des marchands d'esclaves. J'ai fait un long voyage de South Blue jusqu'à Grand Line. C'est alors que le navire dans lequel j'étais a été attaqué. J'ai profité de la confusion pour sauter à l'eau. J'ai dérivé longtemps, longtemps, puis j'ai été repêchée à demi consciente par Grand-mère Nyon. C'est elle qui m'a ramenée à Amazon Lily, comme je n'avais nulle part où aller…

- Ce n'était pas très malin de se jeter à l'eau, lança Lucky Roux.

- J'avais 5 ans, il ne fallait pas trop m'en demander non plus !

- ça représente quoi tous tes tatouages, pourquoi de simples barres et chiffres partout ? continua Rockstar.

- Les Amazones ne se dissimulent rien. Ces marques sont un peu la carte d'identité de chacune d'entre elles. Seule la famille royale n'en porte pas.

Elle expliqua en touchant à chaque fois les membres dont elle parlait.

- Sur le bras droit mon âge, en-dessous de mon rang. Le serpent montre que je faisais partie de la garde rapprochée de l'impératrice.

Un silence accueillit cette affirmation. Cette information réveilla encore plus la curiosité de Shanks. Pourquoi diable avait-elle délaissé une si haute place dans la société Amazone pour partir à Janguru ?

- Sur l'épaule gauche, continua-t-elle, le nombre de duels remportés, et le nombre d'hommes que j'ai tués est sur le poignet. Près de mon cœur, les hommes qui ont partagé mes nuits – ne cherchez pas à savoir, reprit-elle d'un ton menaçant, vos yeux n'arriveront jamais à lorgner vers cet endroit avant que je ne vous les crève.

Tous déglutirent.

- Sur mon ventre, le nombre d'enfants que j'ai eus.

Elle hésita.

- Une barre verticale est placée sur ceux qui sont morts. Sinon c'est tout.

- Pourquoi préciser le nombre d'enfants morts ?

- Parce qu'il y en a plus d'un.

- C'est à cause de son groupe sanguin, expliqua Doc. Le corps des femmes S négatif ne tolère pas les enfants s'ils sont d'un groupe positif. C'est le revers de la médaille, les femmes S négatifs sont incroyablement fertiles, mais font en contrepartie de nombreuses fausses couches. Cependant on peut les éviter si on prend un traitement approprié.

- Il reste une question, annonça Azami. Je vous préviens, si vous demandez le nom du père de mon bébé, je répondrai Ben rien que pour vous contrarier.

- Tu nous avais caché ça Ben ! fit Shanks en riant. Bon va rester plus général alors. Quel est ton objectif, Azami, le but que tu souhaites atteindre ?

- Tuer Donquichote Doflamingo et le second du Dragon Céleste Saint Rosward. Yasopp recracha son saké sous la surprise. - C'est une blague ? lui demanda-t-il en reprenant ses esprits. - Absolument pas. Shanks avait lui aussi retrouvé un peu son sérieux. - Pourquoi le second ? - Les quatre questions sont écoulées Shanks, désolée… - Tête de mûle… ok, je laisse tomber mes questions. Mais quelle que soit la dent que tu as contre eux, tu devrais abandonner. Ils sont intouchables, même moi je ne me risquerais pas à déclencher une guerre avec eux… Tout ce que tu y gagnerais, c'est la mort. - On verra bien. Je ne compte pas laisser tomber même si je dois continuer ma quête seule, je te l'avais déjà dit la première fois que nous avons discuté. Ils doivent mourir.

Elle eut un sourire, tâchant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Allez, on reprend ? Il est vraiment intéressant ce jeu !

Elle tourna une nouvelle fois la bouteille et ils reprirent le jeu, ce qui détendit peu à peu l'ambiance. Shanks et Ben s'échangeaient souvent des regards, l'un comme l'autre sachant très bien que la jeune femme s'était lancée dans une quête suicide. Il faudrait qu'ils arrivent à la persuader d'abandonner son projet coûte que coûte, car non seulement ils ne pouvaient rompre la promesse faite à Mihawk, mais en plus ils étaient conscients de leur attachement et de celui de tout l'équipage pour ce petit bout de femme énergique.

* * *

* extrait d'une chanson de matins intitulée "vogue, vogue mon bateau".

_Sinon, juste une petite mise au point : 35 visiteurs, 0 review pour le chapitre précédent ... Je passe en moyenne 4h à écrire un chapitre, ça prend moins de 5 minutes pour poster une review. Faites un effort s'il-vous-plait, avoir des retours de la part des lecteurs c'est la meilleure manière pour un auteur de progresser !_


	9. Amazones et allégeances, partie 1

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je m'excuse pour le retard... J'avais le choix entre deux voies à suivre pour la suite de la fiction, et j'ai eu du mal à me décider quant à ce que j'allais mettre en premier. L'avantage dans tout cela, c'est que le chapitre que j'ai choisi était tellement énorme que j'ai dû le couper en deux, et comme je l'ai presque fini la suite arrivera très prochainement (ce qui vous évitera de me balancer des tomates à la fin de la première partie)._

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes ayant posté une review sur cette fiction depuis ses débuts. Grâce à vous, le stade 10 review a été atteint et j'en suis très heureuse ! Merci également à ceux et celles qui l'ont rajoutée dans leurs favoris/fics suivies, tout cela montre que ce que j'écris a l'air de vous plaire et me motive encore plus pour vous contenter ! ;)_

_Voilà, bonne lecture !_

_minimilie_

* * *

Après trois semaines de navigation, l'équipage du Roux avait jeté l'ancre près d'une nouvelle île. Tous étaient contents de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes sur la terre ferme, même le Roux qui était pourtant l'un de ceux qui aimaient le plus rester en mer.

Doc s'était éloigné du campement pour renouveler son stock d'herbes médicinales. Il essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Azami. C'était très discret, mais il avait senti qu'elle se fatiguait de plus en plus chaque jour. Ses mouvements étaient plus lents, ses réflexes aussi. Elle se levait plus tard et souhaitait bonne nuit plus tôt. La fatigue était un phénomène normal pour quelqu'un qui arrivait bientôt au terme de sa grossesse, mais Doc trouvait qu'Azami l'était trop et craignait que cela soit un signe d'un accouchement difficile. Mais qu'importe, il allait lui concocter un petit cocktail d'herbes qui lui redonneraient un peu de punch, en espérant que cela réussirait à l'apaiser un peu.

* * *

L'équipage du Roux était comme d'habitude sur une plage, en train d'installer le campement. Azami était assise contre un tronc d'arbre mort, perdue dans ses pensées. Shanks se posa près d'elle, ayant fini ce qu'il avait à faire.

- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu as l'air soucieuse, et ce depuis quelques jours.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, puis détourna le regard.

- L'impératrice des Amazones Hebihime-sama a également jeté l'ancre sur cette île. Je l'ai senti lorsque nous nous approchions.

Shanks était étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Du moins pas aussi vite.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache que je suis avec vous, sinon elle aurait déjà tenté une approche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? lui fit-il d'un air grave

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant ses mots.

- Je suis toujours à son service, mon devoir m'oblige à aller la retrouver... Mais je doute que tu me laisseras partir.

Shanks se pinça l'arête du nez, sentant un mal de tête poindre. Il n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune envie de la laisser partir, et se sentait déçu. Il pensait qu'avec tout le temps qu'elle avait passé dans l'équipage, elle s'était attachée à ses membres… Mais ça n'était apparemment pas le cas, puisqu'elle avait l'intention de partir, sans sembler montrer de regrets. Il avait du mal à l'encaisser.

- J'avais promis à Mihawk qu'on te protégerait, mais si tu penses que l'Impératrice des Amazones y arrivera mieux que nous je ne peux pas t'obliger à rester, répondit-il, frustré. Je ne te comprends pas. Quelque chose ne colle pas. Je te connais un peu à présent, j'ai une vague idée de tes projets et de tes convictions. Alors pourquoi repartirais-tu t'enfermer sur une île isolée, au lieu de courir les mers pour atteindre ton objectif, que je n'approuve toujours pas d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi revenir vers l'impératrice après tout ce temps alors que tu l'as visiblement trahie, puisqu'on ne peut pas quitter l'île des Amazones comme ça en temps normal ?

- C'est ainsi que tu me vois, comme une traîtresse ? répliqua Azami, qui commençait à s'énerver. Tu ne sais rien de mon passé, tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai quitté l'île des Amazones et encore moins ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où je suis partie et celui où je suis arrivée à Janguru. De quel droit me juges-tu sans avoir tous les éléments ? Et comment peux-tu penser ça de moi ?

- Comment pourrais-je le faire autrement ? Depuis le début, je dois me battre avec toi pour avoir des informations. Je n'ai jamais réussi à obtenir autre chose que des compromis. Tu ne semblais rester avec nous que parce que ça t'arrangeait, la situation d'aujourd'hui nous le prouve bien, puisque tu es prête à partir comme une voleuse maintenant qu'on t'a amené à un endroit où tu peux nous fausser compagnie.

- Est-ce de ma faute si vous m'avez embarquée sans vous demander si c'était ce que je souhaitais ? Tout ce que tu veux depuis que tu m'as croisée c'est me rendre à mon frère, tu ne t'es jamais dit que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais? Et après tu dis que je suis ingrate ?

- Bien sûr que tu l'es ! Bref, je t'ai dit que si c'était ce que tu veux tu n'as qu'à y aller. Tu ne fais pas partie de mon équipage donc je n'ai aucune emprise sur toi, tu es libre de partir. Je ne te retiendrai pas.

Ils se défièrent tous deux du regard, bouillonnant intérieurement. Puis Azami se releva et partit en direction de la forêt.

- Tu as fait une connerie Shanks, fit Ben qui avait vu la conversation s'envenimer de loin.

- Je sais, répondit le Roux en tapant sa tête contre le creux de sa main. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard…

* * *

Azami marchait dans la forêt sans regarder où elle allait, guidée par la voix de l'impératrice Amazone qui se faisait plus forte dans sa tête. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle était plus qu'énervée par la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Shanks, déçue également. Il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi elle agissait comme ça. Elle se sentait trahie par cet homme qu'elle avait commencé à apprécier et même à respecter. Au final il ne valait pas mieux que les autres.

Elle dut faire une pause, le souffle court. Son bébé lui donnait de bons coups de pieds, comme pour lui montrer sa désapprobation. Sans même comprendre pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer et sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Saletés d'hormones ! Saleté de Roux ! Saleté de malentendu !

Elle finit par se calmer et se remit en marche, déterminée. Elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle était venue chercher et ensuite elle aviserait.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez près du campement Amazone, elle imita un hululement de chouette. La femme de garde se mit aussitôt en alerte face à ce signal, bandant son arc.

- Qui va là ? S'écria-t-elle.

Azami sortit du bosquet, les mains en l'air. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la jeune recrue et préférait être prudente.

- Je suis Azami Dracule, membre de la garde impériale d'Amazon Lily. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec notre Impératrice.

- Montre-moi que tu n'es pas un imposteur.

Elle remonta sa manche droite, dévoilant son tatouage. La jeune recrue baissa son arc et s'inclina légèrement.

- Pardonnez-moi Capitaine, je ne vous avais pas reconnue. Attendez un instant, je vais la chercher.

Elle partit, laissant Azami dans ses pensées. Voilà, on y était, elle ne pourrait plus reculer. Son destin et sa vie se jouaient ici. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités. L'impératrice s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, visiblement perturbée.

- Azami, c'est bien toi ?

- Oui, Hebihime-sama… c'est moi.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva plaquée contre l'opulente poitrine de l'impératrice.

- Comme j'ai eu peur pour toi ! Je te croyais morte…

- Hebihime-sama, vous m'étouffez !

Elle relâcha un peu son emprise, les yeux légèrement embrumés.

- Pardon, c'est l'émotion. Je m'en suis tellement voulu après l'attaque, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais, mon amie dévouée… Quand j'ai vu ton avis de recherche, je suis tout de suite partie te retrouver.

Elle remarqua alors l'énorme ventre d'Azami et se mit en colère.

- Ils ont osé te toucher ! Je vais les retrouver et leur faire payer !

- Non, Altesse. Cet enfant n'a pas été conçu dans la violence. Et j'ai déjà tué ceux qui m'ont touché contre ma volonté, répondit-elle d'une voix dure.

L'impératrice la regarda, surprise.

- Tu as conçu un enfant par amour ? As-tu oublié les lourdes punitions données aux Amazones qui se complaisent dans les bras d'un homme ? fit-elle en prenant sa pause magistrale, doigt pointé vers elle.

- Non, Hebihime-sama, je n'ai pas oublié. Et si cet enfant n'était pas prévu, je le défendrai tout de même de toutes mes forces et assumerai les conséquences de mes actes.

La plantureuse femme la regarda et eut finalement un sourire attendri.

- Ma chère Azami, étant moi-même aux prises d'un amour tellement puissant qu'il m'en donne le vertige, je comprends ce que tu ressens et suis prête à être indulgente pour cette fois.

- Merci, Impératrice, répondit Azami en s'inclinant.

- Allez, relève-toi, bon retour parmi nous ! Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis que tu as été capturée, je dois absolument tout te raconter !

Elle l'amena auprès des autres amazones voyageant avec elles. Celles-ci lui firent un accueil chaleureux. Azami y répondit distraitement, écoutant à moitié les incessants bavardages de l'Impératrice. Elle était bien consciente qu'elle jouait avec le feu, et que le moindre faux pas la mènerait à sa perte. Il fallait être diplomatique et charismatique pour tirer son épingle du jeu, mais elle doutait que le peu de qualités qu'elle avait de ce côté-là puisse lui être d'un grand secours.

-… Bien entendu, tu reprendras ton poste de capitaine dès que tu seras en mesure de te battre à nouveau, continua Hebihime qui n'avait pas remarqué le trouble de son amie. Tu es celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance Azami, j'ai besoin de tes aptitudes et de ton dévouement, maintenant encore plus qu'avant.

Oups. C'était rapé. Elle hésita, puis se lança quand même.

- Hebihime-sama, c'est avec une grande fierté que j'ai pris les armes sous votre commandement, que je me suis battue à vos côtés et que j'ai engagé ma vie dans le seul but de vous servir. Je suis extrêmement touchée par tous les honneurs que vous me faites, mais avec votre permission j'aimerais obtenir ma liberté.

Toutes les conversations se turent autour d'elles. L'impératrice sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Comment ? S'écria-t-elle furieuse en pointant un index dédaigneux vers elle, la tête plongée en arrière. Tu oses rejeter ainsi tout ce que je t'offre et souhaites me planter un poignard dans le dos, ingrate que tu es, alors que j'avais fait preuve de clémence ? Ton affront est un crime de haute trahison… A genoux !

Deux guerrières saisirent la future maman et la forcèrent à s'agenouiller. Hebihime sortit un pistolet et la visa.

- Tu es condamnée à mort, ainsi que le sont tous ceux qui me trahissent. As-tu une dernière chose à dire avant de passer de l'autre côté ?

- Oui, Hebihime-sama.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça !

- Je suis désolée. Je sais que vous vous croyez trahie et vous avez raison de le ressentir ainsi. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour ma défense, hormis ceci : après vous avoir sauvée, j'ai connu les pires tourments. Je croyais que je ne me sortirais jamais de ce cauchemar quotidien, alors j'ai commis l'irréparable erreur de tuer mes bourreaux, ce qui m'a valu d'être recherchée dans tout Grand Line aujourd'hui. J'ai réussi à m'échapper, traquée par les hommes, n'ayant plus d'espoir. Un homme s'est alors immiscé dans ma vie, y apportant une touche de tendresse et de complicité qui ne dura pas. Je fus rattrapée, et alors que je n'avais plus goût à la vie, l'équipage du Roux m'a sauvé la vie. Ils m'ont soignée, chouchoutée, soutenue et montré qu'il n'y avait pas que du mauvais en moi.

Elle reprit son souffle, la respiration douloureuse.

- Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir recueillie, de m'avoir élevée et appris à me battre. Cependant, j'ai des blessures trop profondes et dures à oublier, qui me dévoreraient si je restais inactive sur Amazon Lily. J'ai un besoin vital d'oublier tout cela, de pourchasser les derniers hommes qui m'ont torturée, mais aussi d'être en mouvement, de croquer la vie à pleine dents et de ne jamais regarder en arrière tandis que l'adrénaline des aventures auxquelles je participe coule dans mes veines. Ce sentiment de bien-être, je ne l'ai ressenti qu'au sein de l'équipage de Shanks le Roux. Vous m'avez dit vous-même que votre désir était que chacune de vos sujettes soit heureuse et l'immense majorité le sont à vos côtés. Malheureusement je sais que je n'y arriverai pas… Et si je dois mourir pour cela, alors c'est avec un grand honneur que je remets ma vie entre vos mains.

-Ainsi soit-il, répliqua Hebihime en armant son pistolet.

Pardonne-moi, pensa Azami en s'adressant à son bébé. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu…

* * *

Doc revenait tranquillement de sa cueillette, sifflotant gaiement. Il avait trouvé tout ce qu'il voulait et était content. Il allait pouvoir redonner de l'énergie à sa petite protégée. Il fut étonné de ne pas la trouver au campement et de sentir dans celui-ci une ambiance pesante, due au Haki qui se dégageait du capitaine visiblement de mauvais poil.

- Où est Azami ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Partie.

- Comment ça « partie » ?

- Elle est allée rejoindre l'Impératrice des Amazones, qui est également sur l'île, maugréa Shanks.

- Et tu l'as laissée faire ? S'écria Doc, énervé et mort d'inquiétude. T'es complètement inconscient ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Elle voulait s'en aller, je n'allais pas la retenir !

- Bien sûr que si ! Il fallait l'attacher à l'ancre, l'enchaîner, l'enfermer dans la cale plutôt que de la laisser partir sans rien faire ! Tu as une idée du sort réservé aux Amazones qui se sont laissé approcher par des hommes ? La peine de mort, immédiate et sans exception !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle serait partie comme ça si elle savait qu'elle allait peut-être y passer et mettre en danger la vie du bébé ? S'énerva Shanks à son tour. Voyons Doc, réfléchis un…

Un coup de feu se fit entendre, coupant court à la dispute.

-… peu, acheva Shanks, qui avait pâli. Eh merde…

* * *

_Me tapez pas, la suite arrive vite promis !_


	10. Amazones et allégeances, partie 2

_Bonjour bonjour,_

_Voilà la suite ! Deux jours d'attente ça peut paraître beaucoup vu le suspens, mais j'ai jamais fait aussi court comme délai ^^ J'espère que ça va vous plaire, c'est un chapitre un peu charnière où les choses se débloquent et où vous apprendrez plein de choses..._

_Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !_

_PS : Merci à ShaunyBlackSheep, Laure, Elenna Black et Larmes-noire pour leurs reviews !_

* * *

_- Tu as une idée du sort réservé aux Amazones qui se sont laissé approcher par des hommes ? La peine de mort, immédiate et sans exception !_

_- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle serait partie comme ça si elle savait qu'elle allait peut-être y passer et mettre en danger la vie du bébé ? S'énerva Shanks à son tour. Voyons Doc, réfléchis un…_

_Un coup de feu se fit entendre, coupant court à la dispute._

_-… peu, acheva Shanks, qui avait pâli. Eh merde…_

* * *

Azami sentit une brûlure parcourir son épaule droite, mais rien de plus. Elle ouvrit les yeux, étonnée de se sentir encore en vie. Etant perturbée, elle n'avait pas pu se servir de son mantra pour prédire les actions de l'Impératrice. Celle-ci s'était approchée d'elle, lui déposant discrètement un objet dans les mains.

- Désolée pour ça, murmura-t-elle, je devais rester crédible auprès des autres. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, quelque soit la voie que tu as choisie.

Cela avait été tellement rapide que personne à part Azami n'avait pu voir cet échange. L'Impératrice lui arracha le collier de perles qu'elle portait autour du cou et la gifla, avant de reprendre une pause magistrale.

- Moi Hebihime-sama, grande Impératrice des Amazones, ai décidé de faire preuve de clémence envers celle qui m'a jadis sauvé la vie. Azami Dracule, tu ne seras pas exécutée, je m'acquitte ainsi de la dette que j'ai envers toi. Je te condamne cependant à l'exil. Si nos chemins se croisent à nouveau, je te tuerai. Déguerpis à présent !

Azami fila sans demander son reste, harassée par les flèches et les pierres lancées par les Amazones.

- Merci, Hebihime-sama, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée. Merci de m'avoir libérée de mon serment.

* * *

Shanks pestait contre lui-même. Après le coup de feu ils s'étaient séparés en petits groupes pour partir à la recherche d'Azami, mais la jeune femme restait introuvable, tout comme les Amazones. Le Roux se sentait tellement stupide, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si elle mourait.

Son den-den-mushi sonna, il le décrocha, anxieux.

- Je l'ai retrouvée, fit la voix tranquille de Ben. Elle est toujours vivante, mais un peu amochée. Je l'ai ramenée au camp.

- On arrive tout de suite, répondit Shanks avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Il était soulagé en arrivant au campement, c'était le cas de le dire. Il avait vraiment eu peur pour la jeune femme.

- Je peux la voir ? demanda-t-il à Doc qui venait de sortir de la tente servant d'infirmerie.

- Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites, maugréa Doc en le laissant tout de même passer.

- Merci, répondit le Roux en entrant.

Il la trouva allongée, un gros bandeau tâché de sang sur l'épaule et quelques bleus disséminés un peu partout. Elle était en train de se trancher des mèches de cheveux avec un de ses couteaux et s'arrêta en le voyant entrer. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux, en silence.

- Désolé, firent-ils d'une même voix.

Shanks sourit et vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

- Quelle bande d'handicapés de la vie on fait tous les deux… Tu m'as fait une sacrée frayeur. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te mettre en danger comme ça ?

- Je suis désolée pour ça Shanks. Je n'avais pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

- Pas cette fois. Contrairement à ce que tu pensais, je n'ai pas trahi la Reine Hebihime. Si j'ai quitté Amazon Lily il y a douze ans, c'est parce que j'ai été capturée par des marchands d'esclaves de luxe. Je l'ai protégée alors qu'ils s'en prenaient à elle, lui permettant de s'enfuir. Alors ils me sont tombés dessus.

Elle le sonda avec ses orbes ambrées qui lui rappelaient tant Mihawk.

- J'étais portée disparue pour les Amazones. Lorsqu'elles se seraient rendu compte que je suis toujours vivante et que je ne reviens pas vers elles, elles m'auraient pourchassée en tant que déserteuse. J'ai déjà beaucoup de poursuivants, je ne voulais pas me mettre de si bonnes chasseuses à dos. C'est pour cela que je les ai rejointes tout à l'heure, pour leur faire comprendre que je ne les ai pas trahies.

- Mais ton bébé ? Tu savais que tu allais être punie pour ça.

- J'ai grandi auprès d'Hebihime-sama, nous nous entendions bien. J'espérais qu'elle ferait preuve de clémence par rapport à ça et cela a été le cas… Ce qui lui a beaucoup moins plu c'est quand je lui ai dit que je voulais être libérée de mon serment et partir seule de mon côté.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Shanks. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais les retrouver tout à l'heure, alors pourquoi te séparer d'elles finalement ?

- Non, j'ai dit que je devais les rejoindre, pas que je le voulais. Et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Comme tu l'as dit, la petite vie que je menais à Amazon Lily ne me conviendrait plus actuellement. J'ai besoin de bouger, d'être active tout le temps et de vivre à 100 à l'heure, pour arrêter de penser et de remuer le passé. C'est ce que je leur ai expliqué, mais elles ont pris cela pour une trahison. J'allais être exécutée mais au dernier moment Hebihime a dévié son tir, me blessant à l'épaule. Elle m'a alors retiré le collier que je portais au cou, signe de mon allégeance, et m'a ordonné de partir, me condamnant à l'exil. C'était sa manière à elle de payer sa dette. Les lois lui interdisaient de me libérer mais elle a quand même pu le faire indirectement en les détournant à son avantage. J'ai eu chaud mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Elles ne me pourchasseront plus sauf si je me retrouve en travers de leur chemin.

- C'était bien imprudent tout de même.

- Imprudent et risqué, mais nécessaire.

Elle reprit les dernières mèches de cheveux encore présentes sur son crâne et les trancha net.

- Quel dommage, de si beaux cheveux…

Elle eut un sourire.

- Ils repousseront. C'est ma manière de tourner la page. Je serai toujours une Amazone de cœur et d'esprit, mais je ne suis plus leur obligée. Et puis ils me gênaient, je me sens mieux comme ça. Et puis si ça ne plait pas, je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas mon but, le taquina-t-elle. Assassin, fugitive… On ne peut pas dire que ça soit des critères qui plaisent. Alors un de plus, un de moins…

- ça dépend, il y a des masochistes partout, plaisanta Shanks. Après, je n'ai pas dit que cela ne t'allait pas. Juste que c'est… différent, plus masculin. Mais pas désagréable pour la vue pour autant.

Il y eut un silence.

- Et si nous tournions la page nous aussi ? lança Shanks. Je regrette de m'être emporté tout à l'heure, j'avais très mal interprété ton attitude. Un comble, pour quelqu'un qui est censé gérer un équipage entier.

- J'avoue que j'ai très mal réagi moi aussi, répondit la jeune femme. Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas apprécié le fait de te sentir utilisé, même si ça n'était pas le cas. Mais mets-toi ça dans la tête : j'apprécie beaucoup les membres de l'équipage du Roux et s'il est certain que je devrais faire bande à part à un moment au vu de mes objectifs, j'aurai beaucoup de mal à m'en séparer. Je ne pourrai pas faire partie de l'équipage, mais je suis prête à entamer avec lui un voyage de durée indéterminée et à partager plein de choses. Ça n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais une amitié à sens unique. Je te le promets.

Shanks lui fit un énorme sourire et lui serra fortement la main.

- ça me va. Faisons un bout de chemin ensemble.

Elle lui sourit puis enfonça un peu plus la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas très bavarde sur mon passé, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de me taire. Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance, je n'ai juste pas envie d'attirer votre pitié. Je veux que vous m'estimiez pour ce que je suis, pas pour ce que j'ai fait ou ai été.

- C'est naturel. Tout comme il est naturel pour moi d'être curieux.

Elle hocha la tête, hésita un moment, puis parla à nouveau.

- Lorsque j'ai été capturée, j'ai été amenée à Doflamingo par ses hommes. Il les a d'abord tous éliminés froidement parce qu'ils ont raté leur mission, qui était de récupérer la princesse Amazone. Puis il s'est dit que j'allais quand même peut-être être utile. Son contrat stipulait qu'il devait ramener une fille de sang royal à un des Dragons Célestes, pour qu'elle se marie à son fils. Je n'étais certes pas de sang royal, mais mon groupe sanguin présageant d'une forte fécondité était un « atout » non négligeable. Le second de Saint Rosward accepta donc de dissimuler la vérité s'il s'avérait que j'étais digne du fils de son maître. Commença alors un long mois où ils tentèrent tous deux de m'inculquer les « bonnes manières » de la Cour. Je n'étais qu'un pantin entre leurs mains. Le second ordonnait et si je n'y arrivais pas Doflamingo prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer à l'aide de son fruit du démon.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, cherchant ses mots. Shanks se dit qu'il aurait bien tué les deux tortionnaires, si elle ne souhaitait pas tant s'en charger elle-même.

- Au bout d'un mois, reprit-elle, ils ont jugé que je n'étais pas faite pour servir un sang aussi noble que celui des Dragons Célestes. DoFlamingo m'a alors vendue au royaume de Janguru, qui cherchait une femme pour l'héritier du trône. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée sur cette île, où je suis restée jusqu'à vous rencontrer.

Shanks prit le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Voyant qu'elle ne dirait plus rien pour le moment, il reprit la parole.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu tiens tant à avoir leur peau… J'imagine à peine ce que tu peux ressentir, n'ayant jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation. Mais je maintiens que c'est de la folie de s'attaquer à ces hommes. Ils sont intouchables.

- On verra bien. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin qu'ils soient punis. Je n'abandonnerai pas tant que je ne verrai pas de mes propres yeux qu'il est impossible de les abattre.

- Alors je ferai tout pour t'en dissuader, fit-il avec un sourire déterminé.

- Tu peux toujours essayer !

Il remarqua soudain un éclat rouge au poignet droit de la jeune femme ? C'était un bracelet avec de grosses perles.

- Tu n'avais pas ce bijou avant aujourd'hui, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Non, tu as raison. C'est Hebihime qui me l'a donné discrètement avant que je quitte leur campement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ?

- Ces perles rouges sont les graines d'une plante carnivore très agressive, qui ne pousse que sur les îles tropicales de Grand Line. Elle n'en produit que les soirs de pleine lune, et est prête à tuer tous ceux qui essayent de s'approcher d'elle pendant cette période. Ces perles sont une preuve de courage et de force très appréciée des Amazones. Plus elles en possèdent, mieux elles s'élèvent dans la société. Lorsqu'une d'entre elle réussit à en arracher assez pour s'en faire un bracelet, elle peut s'élever au plus haut rang et faire partie de la garde impériale, ou demander sa liberté, ce que l'Impératrice est évidemment en droit de refuser.

Elle tourna machinalement les perles.

- Avant de me faire capturer, j'avais fait ce bracelet. Je l'ai perdu durant la bataille. Maintenant, il est un peu petit pour moi, il faudrait que je rajoute une perle de plus.

- Tu voulais obtenir ta liberté lorsque tu étais à Amazon Lily ?

- Je voulais servir l'Impératrice du mieux que je pouvais. Mais je souhaitais surtout avoir une chance de revoir mon frère un jour, si l'occasion se présentait. Maintenant, les choses ont un peu changé, mais j'espère toujours que je pourrai le retrouver bientôt sans avoir honte de ce que je suis devenue.

- Il serait fier de toi, tu n'as aucun doute à avoir là-dessus.

- Permets-moi d'en douter.

Shanks sentit qu'Azami fatiguait. Il décida donc de la laisser se reposer. Avant de sortir de la tente, il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai connu un garçon aux dents longues qui portait un collier autour du cou et de son chapeau, fait des mêmes perles que ce bracelet.

Elle le jaugea du regard pour voir s'il était sérieux ou non, puis eut une moue pas convaincue.

- Il devait être très, très fort. Ou alors très chanceux. Ces plantes carnivores sont vraiment coriaces. J'ai failli y passer une fois.

- Je crois que c'était un peu les deux. Un sacré phénomène…

Il sortit de la tente, la laissant cogiter sur ces paroles. Si elle avait masqué ses émotions, elle était une très bonne comédienne. Rien dans son comportement ne laissait penser qu'elle connaissait le jeune homme. Le Roux n'avait aucune preuve tangible que son intuition était juste… mais quand même. C'était la piste la plus sérieuse qu'il ait trouvé pour le moment et il allait creuser encore un peu.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu? ;)_

_Prochain chapitre dans... un durée indéterminée, peut-être ce week end si j'arrive à bien bosser et à me dépêtre de mes "petits soucis" du moment !_

_minimilie_


	11. Le bébé arrive !

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire :( attention pour les âmes sensibles, il y a plein de mots vulgaires à l'intérieur, et une scène d'accouchement un poil gore..._

_Bonne lecture et merci à Larmes-Noire, ShaunyBlackSheep et Elenna Black pour vos review !_

_minimilie_

* * *

Doc farfouillait pour la énième fois dans ses livres de médecine, cherchant le remède miracle. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. L'état d'Azami l'alarmait réellement. Elle était épuisée, à tel point qu'il craignait qu'elle n'ait pas la force de pousser pour faire sortir le bébé lorsqu'elle devrait accoucher. Elle avait des contractions passagères qui la faisaient se plier en deux sous la douleur, mais elles n'étaient pas assez proches pour être considérées comme un début de travail. Il avait bien tenté de la convaincre de provoquer l'accouchement, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Il avait tout de même obtenu un petit gain de cause à force de la sermonner : elle restait allongée aussi souvent que possible et limitait ses mouvements. Mais il faudrait trouver une solution et rapidement, sinon elle allait dépasser son terme de grossesse prévu, et ça n'était jamais bon…

Il arrêta soudain sa réflexion, ayant un très mauvais pressentiment. Il ferma le livre qu'il avait en main d'un coup sec et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle où se trouvait le gouvernail. Il récupéra le carnet de bord de l'équipage et tourna les pages fébrilement. _Depuis quand est-ce qu'Azami était sur le Red Force ? _Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et regarda, interdit, l'écriture épaisse mais régulière du Capitaine. Ça faisait déjà 4 mois et demi. Elle était enceinte d'environ 5 mois quand il l'avait ausculté lorsqu'ils étaient partis de Janguru. Le terme de la grossesse était largement dépassé.

- Eh merde…

Il sortit précipitamment sur le pont, essayant de ne pas trop montrer son inquiétude. La jeune femme regardait Shanks et Ben jouer une partie de Go.

- ça va Doc ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant la tête penchée sur le côté, l'air surprise.

- Viens voir, faut qu'on discute.

Son ton ne permettait aucune réplique, et les soins qu'il projetait de faire et qu'elle devinait à l'aide de son Haki de l'observation lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Elle se leva sans discuter et le suivit, sous le regard discret de Shanks. Doc ne parlait jamais comme ça sans raison, il y avait un problème.

- Concentre-toi plutôt sur ta partie, lui fit Ben tandis qu'il emprisonnait trois de ses pierres.

Le Roux se secoua et essaya de se remettre dans le jeu. Malgré tout, ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'infirmerie, d'où on pouvait entendre des bruits de voix étouffés, signe que ça parlementait sec à l'intérieur. Il finit par perdre et laissa sa place à Yasopp. Le cœur n'y était plus, ça ne servait à rien de continuer.

Il revint à sa cabine et s'allongea sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la dernière île, il avait tourné et retourné la situation dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables, avait choisi ses hypothèses les plus probables et imaginé les scénarios les plus farfelus, mais il en était toujours arrivé à la même conclusion : il s'était trompé. Ace ne pouvait pas être le père du bébé. Les dates ne concordaient pas, d'après ses calculs il était déjà détenu à MarineFord au moment où Azami était tombée enceinte. Il aurait fallu qu'elle soit enceinte au minimum de 10 mois pour que ça puisse coller et ça c'était impossible physiologiquement parlant. Il ne pouvait pas non plus supposer qu'elle ait pu se glisser dans sa cellule, d'une part parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu quitter Janguru et d'autre part parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu infiltrer la prison la plus sécurisée du monde toute seule. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que Luffy…

Cela le taraudait tout de même. Il était sûr d'avoir mis le doigt sur un détail important, mais il manquait trop de pièces au puzzle et il était frustré de ne pas trouver lesquelles étaient absentes. Et l'état de santé d'Azami l'inquiétait, Doc n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué sa fatigue avancée… Il était grand temps que le petit arrive.

Il entendit toquer à sa porte. Doc entra, jurant bruyamment contre le destin qui l'avait obligé à s'occuper d'une pareille tête de mule.

- Capitaine ? Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais est-ce que tu peux venir, j'ai besoin de ta force de persuasion, c'est urgent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda le Roux tout en se relevant et en le suivant.

- Azami a volontairement dépassé son terme, elle ne veut pas laisser le bébé sortir. C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais.

Shanks le regarda, sceptique, tout en continuant à marcher.

- Volontairement dépassé ? Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas empêcher ce genre de choses…

- Il y a des moyens, le coupa Doc. Certaines plantes peuvent ralentir la croissance des fœtus, d'autres empêchent l'accouchement. Les médecins se servent de ces dernières pour aider par exemple des femmes qui font fréquemment des fausses couches, pour que le bébé puisse rester accroché jusqu'au terme de la grossesse et se développe normalement. Le traitement est arrêté un peu avant pour que tout se passe bien… Mais ça arrive aussi naturellement de dépasser la date de quelques jours, voire d'une semaine. Du coup quand j'ai vu tout à l'heure avec le carnet de bord que les neuf mois étaient écoulés, je me suis précipité, pour lui dire qu'on allait devoir provoquer l'accouchement parce que sinon il allait y avoir des complications. Elle a absolument refusé, et j'ai compris pendant notre altercation qu'elle consommait ces deux types de plantes sous mon nez.

Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage

- C'est ma faute, j'aurai dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt… Elle avait déjà eu des problèmes, il était certain qu'elle les connaissait et qu'elle avait déjà dû s'en servir pour ses précédentes grossesses…

- Doc, le coupa Shanks, saisissant d'un coup l'importance de ces révélations après avoir eu du mal à les assimiler. Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est enceinte, en vrai ?

- Presque un an.

Le Roux s'arrêta, interdit. Alors c'était donc ça… Le puzzle était complet.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai cherché, reprit Doc. Il faut absolument qu'elle accouche, c'est dangereux pour elle comme pour le bébé. Je n'arrive pas à lui mettre ça dans la tête, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle le retarde…

- Moi je sais pourquoi, lui répondit Shanks gravement. T'en fais pas, je vais lui faire entendre raison.

- J'espère bien. Elle ne tiendra pas encore très longtemps comme ça… Je reste à proximité, au cas où.

Le Roux hocha la tête et entra dans l'infirmerie. Il trouva Azami assise sur un lit, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Elle se redressa lorsqu'elle le vit et le défia du regard.

- C'est Doc qui t'a fait venir ?

Elle était agressive, comme un animal pris au piège. Il le sentit et comprit qu'il allait falloir la provoquer pour la faire sortir de ses retranchements.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il en se posant tranquillement à côté d'elle. Il m'a dit que tu faisais des caprices de princesse.

- Des caprices ? lança-t-elle d'une voix dure. Des_ caprices_ ? C'est _lui_ la tête de mule qui ne veut pas comprendre que ça sert à rien de provoquer l'accouchement, c'est beaucoup trop tôt !

- Tu es en retard de presque trois mois et tu trouves que c'est tôt ? Doc a raison, il faut arrêter ça Azami… Arrête de te mentir à toi-même !

- Je ne me mens pas, fit-elle en baissant la tête, ne pouvant pas soutenir son regard. Je vais bien Shanks…

Une contraction la saisit. Elle se plia en deux, le souffle coupé par la douleur. Le Roux laissa la crise passer avant de reprendre.

- Bien sûr que non, tu ne vas pas bien… Regarde-toi. Tu es exténuée, tu es malade à cause des plantes que tu as prises, tes contractions sont de plus en plus violentes… ça ne va pas, Azami. Ce n'est pas naturel ce que tu es en train de faire et tu le sais. Tu dois arrêter de te bloquer, c'est dangereux pour toi et pour ton bébé !

- Je ne peux pas arrêter Shanks. Il est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour que mon bébé arrive. Je dois encore le protéger un peu…

- Parce que tu crois que tu y arriveras mieux si tu meurs ? S'impatienta Shanks. Qu'importe si tu trouves que c'est trop tôt ou pas, il faut qu'il naisse, ou vous allez y passer tous les deux.

- Je ne peux pas. S'il nait maintenant, je ne pourrai pas le protéger aussi bien que s'il naissait plus tard, il sera forcément soupçonné…

- Mais fichue tête de mule, est-ce que tu t'es seulement demandé si ACE voulait que tu te laisses mourir pour votre bébé ?

Elle se figea.

- Tu savais…

- Je n'avais que des soupçons. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que tu avais dépassé ton terme, je pensais que ce n'était pas possible, puisque les dates ne concordaient pas. Alors crois-tu vraiment que le gouvernement mondial fera le rapprochement s'il n'est pas au courant de ça ?

- Ils l'ont fait pour son père, pourquoi ils ne le feraient pas pour lui ?

Nouvelle contraction.

- Mais dans ce cas-là, continua Shanks plus doucement en lui tenant l'épaule pour l'empêcher de tomber en avant, à quoi bon l'empêcher de sortir puisque tous les bébés qui naîtront dans les deux ans à venir seront suspects ? Tu ne pourras pas tenir jusque là Azami, tu le sais, alors laisse tomber … et si tu ne te penses pas assez forte pour le protéger, nous on le sera. Ils ne viendront pas le chercher ici, ils ont trop peur de l'équipage pour ça…

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Shanks remarqua que les draps que lesquelles elle était posée étaient trempés. Elle perdait les eaux, enfin. Trop d'émotions d'un coup, ça avait dû briser la carapace mentale qu'elle s'était construite pour contrôler son corps…

- Merde, merde ! fit Azami, paniquée.

Shanks se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans de telles considérations. Il lui tint la mâchoire et fit pivoter sa tête doucement pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

- Azami maintenant c'est trop tard, tu ne peux plus empêcher ça, lui dit-il d'une voix posée en lui faisant un regard rassurant. Calme-toi, respire à fond et allonge-toi. Je vais chercher Doc.

Azami hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. Shanks se leva et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- C'est le moment, fit-il à Doc qui se précipitait vers lui.

- Pas trop tôt, s'écria celui-ci. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour la convaincre de lâcher l'affaire, mais merci…

- t'inquiète. Je te laisse t'occuper d'elle.

- Non non, tu restes aussi, j'aurai peut-être besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider.

- Mais… je n'y connais rien ! s'écria Shanks, perdant de sa superbe.

- Tu crois peut-être que les autres y connaissent quelque chose ?

- Et je te rappelle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que je suis manchot Doc. Je ne vais pas t'être d'une aide fabuleuse…

- Je n'ai pas le choix, tu es le seul qu'elle laissera approcher je pense. Allez, ramène-toi ! lui lança-t-il tandis qu'Azami criait de douleur.

- Mais dans quelle merde je me suis fourré en la ramenant avec nous, maugréa Shanks en lui emboitant le pas.

* * *

Un énième hurlement de douleur retentit dans la pièce.

- Allez Azami, l'encouragea Doc, on avance… Pousse encore !

La jeune femme retomba sur le lit, à bout de souffle, les traits tirés par l'effort. Shanks avait l'impression qu'elle allait lui broyer la main tellement elle la serrait fort.

- Je peux plus, je peux plus, murmura Azami.

- Allez ce n'est pas le moment de se décourager, la gronda le Roux, tu as fait le plus gros alors encore un effort…

Azami voyait trouble, des lueurs dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle était épuisée. Cela faisait bientôt 3h que le travail avait commencé.

- T'as pas le droit de baisser les bras Azami, reprit Shanks d'une voix forte, même si en ce moment tu regrettes comme une malade d'avoir batifolé avec l'autre jeunot tu l'as fait alors tu assumes jusqu'au bout. T'as fait un gosse, tu finis le boulot. Ace doit se retourner dans sa tombe à l'heure qu'il est, je suis sûr qu'il te pensait plus combattive que ça.

- La ferme ! S'énerva Azami. Je ne suis pas faible, je voudrais bien t'y voir !

- Alors arrête de te lamenter et pousse bordel !

Nouvelle contraction. Azami poussa de toutes ses forces et retomba à nouveau sur le lit.

- On a un souci, fit Doc d'un ton sérieux. Je pense que bébé est mal positionné. Azami, je vais devoir le replacer correctement…

- Essaye seulement de poser tes mains à cet endroit et je te dégomme espèce de pervers ! hurla la jeune femme, hors d'elle.

- Azami, continua Doc calmement, je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que je le replace sinon il n'arrivera jamais à sortir.

Une énième contraction la fit se tordre de douleur. Elle hurla puis retomba sur le lit, inerte.

- Azami, fit Shanks en lui tapotant les joues puis en la secouant. Azami !

Pas de réaction.

- Doc, elle a perdu connaissance.

- Eh merde ! Bon, Shanks, monte sur le lit ! A mon signal tu vas appuyer de toutes tes forces sur son ventre avec tes genoux.

- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas, tu veux la tuer c'est ça ? Il y a sûrement un autre moyen !

- Putain de bordel de merde Shanks ! jura Doc plus que stressé. Ne discute pas et obéis ! Si je te dis de faire comme ça c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Le bébé est déjà engagé donc je ne peux pas faire une césarienne. Et si on ne se grouille pas ils vont claquer tous les deux.

Shanks et lui se toisèrent. Puis le Roux regarda la tension de la jeune femme toujours inconsciente qui chutait dangereusement, se fit violence et s'excusa auprès de Doc avant de lui obéir, non sans lui promettre des tourments affreux s'il lui avait fait faire des choses pareilles pour rien.

Doc plongea une main à l'intérieur d'Azami, cherchant à atteindre l'entrée de l'utérus. Shanks le regarda trifouiller, dégoûté. Il ne verrait plus jamais une femme de la même façon après ça. Il détourna le regard et se concentra sur le visage d'Azami. Elle était si pâle…

- ça y est, je le tiens, fit Doc avec un air concentré.

L'appareil à côté du lit se mit à biper, signalant l'arrivée imminente d'une contraction.

- Vas-y Shanks !

Ce dernier appuya sur le ventre d'Azami.

- Plus fort ! hurla Doc. Elle n'est pas en porcelaine nom de Dieu, et ça urge !

Le Roux ferma les yeux et donna alors un bon coup de genou, y mettant toutes ses forces.

- On y est presque, allez !

Shanks s'appuya de tout son poids pour augmenter encore la pression.

- Stop ! ça y est, fit Doc en faisant sortir un petit corps et en l'observant attentivement. C'est un garçon.

Un petit cri se fit entendre. Les deux hommes eurent un soupir de soulagement, il était en vie… mais à peine l'avaient-ils enveloppé dans une serviette, tout ensanglanté, que la machine près du lit s'affola. Le cœur d'Azami avait cessé de battre. Doc fourra le bébé dans les bras de Shanks et s'élança vers elle pour lui faire un massage cardiaque. Le Roux le regarda faire anxieusement, serrant maladroitement le petit contre lui.

- Allez Azami putain, tiens le coup ! s'écria-t-il, plus vulgaire que jamais. Tu ne peux pas laisser ton fils et celui de Portgas D. Ace comme ça… T'as intérêt à rester en vie, sinon je te jure que je le balance à la flotte !

- Arrête de dire de pareilles conneries capitaine, tu me déconcentres ! s'énerva Doc tout en continuant son massage cardiaque.

Le petit se mit à hurler à plein poumons, pas rassuré. Shanks fut étonné par la puissance du cri qui sortait de ce tout petit être… Enfin, le cœur d'Azami se remit à battre. Doc souffla en se passant la main sur le front.

- C'est bon, on est passé à côté du plus dur. Elle est hors de danger.

Shanks soupira de soulagement. Comme le bébé criait toujours, il le berça doucement tandis que Doc coupait le cordon ombilical et finissait d'ausculter l'accouchée. Le petit se calma progressivement et ouvrit grand les yeux. Le Roux fut déstabilisé par les orbes rougeoyantes qui le dévisageaient avec curiosité. Exactement les mêmes que celles du commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche.

- Toi mon petit, lui souffla-t-il en en frôlant du doigt ses toutes petites tâches de rousseur, tu vas devoir apprendre à te battre sinon tu ne feras pas long feu, vu comment tu ressembles déjà à ton père…

Le bébé attrapa doucement son gros doigt, ce qui attendrit le Roux. Il avait déjà des réflexes…

- Capitaine, il faut que je m'en occupe.

Shanks tendit à Doc son petit paquet et retourna près du lit d'Azami, toujours inconsciente.

- Tu as fait du bon travail ma belle, lui fit-il en lui prenant la main. Ton petit est adorable… Mais maintenant il faudrait que tu te réveilles, pour prendre soin de lui.

Pas de réponse. Il s'y attendait un peu… il resta un instant auprès d'elle puis sortit de l'infirmerie. Son réveil pourrait être long mais il espérait que cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle sorte rapidement de ce coma provisoire, sans quoi ils auraient des soucis avec le petit…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre (qui sera posté sans doute en fin de semaine), on en apprend plus sur la relation entre Ace et Azami._

_D'ailleurs, me suis dit que ça vous intéresserait peut-être de voir les têtes de Doc et Enzo... Oui, je me suis inspirée de membres de l'équipage de Shanks pour leur donner vie ;) Vous pouvez les voir dans l'épisode 489 de l'anime, le blond aux cheveux longs avec un bonnet et le grand avec un chimpanzé (vers 17min20 et 17min30 pour un plus gros plan)_

_Voili voilou à bientôt !_


	12. L'enfant des cendres et l'homme-feu

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Eh oui surprise, je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu ! En réalité, je souhaitais le faire vendredi, mais comme je n'aurai clairement pas le temps avant la fin de la semaine je le poste maintenant, comme ça c'est fait ;) _

_Bonne lecture, merci pour vos reviews et vos suivis qui me font toujours autant plaisir !_

_minimilie_

* * *

Azami ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt, agressée par la lumière dans laquelle baignait l'infirmerie. Elle avait la tête dans le brouillard, des courbatures dans tout le corps. Elle se sentait si faible… Se faisant violence, elle réouvrit les yeux, s'habituant à la luminosité progressivement. Comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver là ?

Soudainement, ses souvenirs refirent surface. La dispute avec Shanks, le fait qu'il ait découvert l'identité du père, l'accouchement… et puis plus rien. Paniquée, elle passa sa main sur son ventre, mais il était désespérément plat.

- Ne t'en fais pas, fit une voix à côté d'elle, le petit va bien. C'est un garçon mignon comme tout qui rend déjà gaga la moitié de l'équipage.

Elle tourna la tête et reconnut Shanks.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Tu étais tellement épuisée que tu as perdu connaissance avant la fin de l'accouchement. Avec Doc, on a réussi à faire sortir le petit. Pas de problèmes, il était en pleine forme. Toi en revanche tu as failli y passer… Heureusement Doc a réussi à te mettre hors de danger.

Azami se frotta les tempes pour diminuer son mal de tête grandissant et son tournis.

- Il faudrait que je m'excuse pour l'avoir traité de pervers.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il sait bien que tu ne le penses pas et que c'est sorti sur le coup.

Il y eut un court silence. La jeune femme se rendit soudain compte d'une chose : elle n'avait pas les seins lourds, comme ça devrait être le cas.

- Je n'ai pas de lait, constata-t-elle à voix basse.

- Tu es restée trois jours inconsciente. Doc n'osait pas te pomper par peur que tu sois encore plus affaiblie et à cause des restes de plantes qui demeuraient dans ton organisme et qui pourraient faire du mal au bébé, lui expliqua le Roux. Mais c'était une erreur selon lui car tu as développé une fièvre de cheval et a arrêté de produire du lait. Il était furieux contre lui-même lorsqu'il s'en est rendu compte.

- Mais mon bébé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mangé pendant ce temps ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Ton petit va très bien… On a eu de la chance, un monstre marin vache est passé sur notre route. On a pu l'obliger à nous céder un peu de son lait après une petite intervention musclée. On a de quoi nourrir l'ogre jusqu'à notre prochaine escale.

Azami enfonça un peu plus la tête dans l'oreiller, rassurée. Elle esquissa un sourire en imaginant l'équipage traire le monstre marin. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un berceau ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant.

- On ne l'a pas laissé dans l'infirmerie pour que tu puisses te reposer, lui fit le Roux, ayant lu dans ses pensées. Je peux te l'amener si tu veux, il doit être avec Yasopp.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête. Shanks se leva et revint au bout de quelques minutes, un paquet bien emmailloté dans les mains.

- Il dort, lui fit-il en le lui tendant doucement.

Azami le prit délicatement et le cala contre son sein. Se sentant soudainement bien au chaud, le petit ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de sa maman. Emue, celle-ci le serra tout contre elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mon bébé… mon tout petit…

Le petit se blottit encore plus contre elle, profitant de sa chaleur. Avec de petits mouvements de tête, il essayait de se rapprocher de la poitrine de sa mère, y cherchant instinctivement du lait. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, bloquant ainsi ses tentatives de recherche. Il la regarda à nouveau, presque agacé qu'on l'empêche d'accéder à cette partie du corps chaude, agréable, réconfortante. Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien pour toi…Maman n'a pas été assez forte, elle a été punie pour sa bêtise. Pardon, je voulais juste te protéger un peu plus et au final je t'ai plus nui qu'autre chose… j'ai tout gâché. Que serais-tu devenu si on ne t'avait pas trouvé de lait pour remplacer le mien ?

Ses barrières cédèrent toutes les unes après les autres. Elle se mit à sangloter tout doucement, toutes les émotions accumulées ces derniers mois se déversant d'un seul coup. La peur, la tristesse, la douleur, la colère, la crainte du secret dévoilé… Elle avait tout gardé pour elle, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître pour que rien ne soit découvert. Pour que _**leur**_ bébé ait une chance, même infime, de s'en sortir. Mais aujourd'hui, devant ce petit bout de chou qui tenait d'elle et surtout de lui, elle ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière son masque. Elle ouvrait complètement les vannes, se laissant déborder par la culpabilité, puis le soulagement et le bonheur.

Shanks avait observé silencieusement la scène, ne voulant pas troubler ces premiers instants entre Azami et son petit. Il n'avait pu comprendre tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme mais avait bien saisi le changement d'atmosphère dans la pièce. Les orbes ambrées et humides de la sœur de Mihawk débordaient d'amour alors qu'elle serrait son bébé contre elle. C'était comme si le simple fait de l'avoir enfin mis au monde avait chassé toutes les tensions qui l'habitaient, lui donnant une nouvelle force, une nouvelle détermination qui la faisait paraître encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Alors qu'il faisait discrètement demi-tour pour sortir de l'infirmerie, elle releva la tête et le retint.

- Comment as-tu su ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les joues du revers de la main.

- Su quoi, qu'Ace était le père ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- J'ai tellement pris sur moi pour dissimuler la vérité… alors j'aimerais savoir ce qui m'as trahie.

Il eut un sourire, se rapprocha du lit et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur une chaise.

- Tu as fait du bon travail Azami. Ce n'est pas une négligence de ta part qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, plutôt une série d'évènements et d'intuitions qui se sont avérés vérifiés.

Elle le fixa, attendant la suite de ses explications.

- Je savais que le père du petit était mort, Doc te l'avait plus ou moins fait avouer la première fois que tu es montée à bord. Vu que tu refusais catégoriquement de nous dire qui c'était, j'en ai déduit que ce devait être quelqu'un de connu à travers le monde et très vraisemblablement un pirate.

- ça aurait pu être un des Grands de ce monde aussi…

- Un seigneur qui serait venu te chercher sur une île perdue au milieu de Grand Line ? Je n'y croyais pas trop, ils n'ont pas besoin de se déplacer si loin pour faire des bâtards. Et puis tu n'aurais pas eu aussi peur pour la vie du bébé, si c'était un fils de roi, même non légitime, tu aurais eu le soutien de beaucoup de monde pour t'en occuper secrètement, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

- Pas faux.

- Mais c'était aussi plausible, je te l'accorde. Bref, un pirate assez connu et mort il y a moins d'un an, il y en a beaucoup à cause de la Guerre à MarineFord. C'était un peu chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Mes investigations ont alors piétiné, faute de preuves… jusqu'à ce que je remarque ton bracelet.

Azami tripota doucement du bout des doigts les perles rouges qui ornaient son poignet.

- Ces perles m'ont rappelé Ace si violemment que je n'ai pas pu croire à une coincidence. J'ai donc essayé de te tirer les vers du nez, sans succès. Tu étais bien trop maligne pour te faire avoir aussi facilement.

La jeune femme sourit devant le compliment.

- Je me suis cependant souvenu d'un détail, qui dormait silencieusement dans un coin de ma mémoire. J'avais rencontré une fois Ace alors qu'il était encore le capitaine des Spades.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Le fameux super rookie dont tout le monde parle… es-tu venu me défier ? demanda Shanks en tenant la garde de son épée, prêt à dégainer._

_- Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça ! sécria le brun en face de lui, levant les bras en signe de petit frère te doit la vie et il n'arrête pas de parler de toi. Je voulais juste te rencontrer et te remercier._

_- Tu parles de Luffy ? répondit le Roux tandis que son visage s'éclairait de joie. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un frère ! Je vois, je suis content que tu sois venu. Dis-m'en plus. On va faire la fête !_

_[…]_

_- Vraiment ? S'étonna Shanks. Il parle toujours de devenir le seigneur des pirates ?_

_- C'est sa réplique favorite, reprit Ace en finissant sa coupe de saké. Mais ça me rend triste pour Luffy…. Puisque c'est moi qui deviendrai le seigneur des pirates._

_- Ah vraiment ? fit Shanks, amusé._

_- D'abord je ferai en sorte d'être reconnu sur toutes les mers !_

_- Oh…Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?_

_- Je vais vaincre le soit-disant homme le plus fort du monde !_

_- Tu veux la tête de Barbe Blanche ?_

_- Tout à fait. Et même si ça a l'air impossible pour les autres, je ferai tout pour atteindre le but que je me suis fixé._

_- Tu m'as l'air déterminé et plein d'ardeur, fit Shanks en riant. Sans doute un effet secondaire de ton fruit du Démon. C'est bien de poursuivre ses rêves, c'est la meilleure manière d'aller de l'avant._

_Il but une gorgée avant de reprendre d'un ton taquin._

_- Avec un tel caractère fougueux tu dois attirer bien des jeunes femmes alanguies…_

_- Ah pour ça, lança un des membres de l'équipage des Spades passablement éméché, c'est pas les propositions qui lui manqueront un jour, malheureusement pour nous il nous fait beaucoup d'ombre… Quel dommage qu'il ne les regarde même pas !_

_- Val, menaça Ace pour qu'il se taise._

_- Oh oh, lança Shanks heureux d'avoir trouvé un point sur lequel il pourrait taquiner le jeune capitaine. Ace aux Poings Ardents aurait-il un penchant pour la gente masculine ?_

_- Jamais de la vie ! s'écria Ace._

_- Il préfère les cougars. _

_- Vraiment ? continua le Roux, très amusé par la teinte rouge vif qui s'emparait du visage de son invité._

_- Val, tu peux être sûr que je te ferai amèrement regretter de m'avoir mis dans cette situation, ragea Ace._

_- Oh allez capitaine, lança un autre membre de l'équipage, ya pas de mal à dire que vous avez le béguin pour une femme un poil plus âgée…_

_Une veine palpita sur le visage d'Ace tandis que les rires des deux équipages résonnaient dans toute la caverne._

_- Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être le capitaine de pareils boulets, fit-il en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Comment voulez-vous que j'acquière une quelconque crédibilité auprès d'équipages adverses si vous colportez une telle image de moi ?_

_- Et c'est vrai alors cette histoire, le grand Portgas D. Ace serait amoureux ? le relança Shanks, trouvant plus intéressant d'avoir des informations plutôt que d'assister à la dérouillée qu'allait mettre Ace à son équipage._

_Ace soupira puis lâcha finalement le morceau, sourire aux lèvres._

_- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à parler d'amour. Plutôt d'une forte attirance, même d'une obsession pour dire les choses comme elles sont. Le genre de sentiments qui vous prend aux tripes quand une femme vous plait mais vous résiste. Tout ce qui n'a pas de rapport direct avec elle finit par paraître fade, vous n'aspirez qu'à relever le défi de la conquérir…_

_- Tu m'as l'air sacrément accroché ! Qui est cette cougar qui arrive à te mettre dans cet état ? Est-elle mariée pour te résister ?_

_- Plus maintenant. Et elle n'est pas si vieille, à peine sept ans de plus que moi. Le reste est classé secret défense, mes hommes en ont déjà trop dit, reprit Ace après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de saké. Vous seriez capables de la retrouver au fond de sa jungle pour me compromettre._

_- ça c'est sûr ! fit Shanks en rigolant. Ou bien pour te la piquer sous ton nez qui sait, elle a l'air d'être le genre de femme qui pourrait me plaire : sauvage, mystérieuse, dure à apprivoiser…_

_- N'y songe même pas, le Roux, fit Ace en se rembrunissant. J'ai deux buts dans la vie : trouver le One Piece et la convaincre de parcourir les mers avec moi. Je me battrai pour ça jusqu'à ce que cela se réalise, quels que soient les obstacles qui se dresseront devant moi._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

- La description qu'avait fait Ace te correspondait plutôt bien, ce qui a renforcé ma conviction que mon intuition était bonne, continua Shanks. Cependant comme je te l'ai déjà dit, un détail clochait : la durée de ta grossesse. Ace était déjà emprisonné lorsqu'elle était censée débuter, ce qui écartait le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche des pères potentiels vu que tu n'aurais jamais pu concevoir ton bébé avec lui à ce moment… Mais j'ai su plus tard que tu avais menti sur la date de début de grossesse et alors le doute n'était plus permis.

Azami prit le temps d'assimiler tout ce que lui avait dit Shanks. Puis un fin sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Shanks le Roux… Capitaine exemplaire, stratège d'exception. Tu n'as rien à envier à Ben question intelligence, je comprends pourquoi il apprécie tant jouer au Go avec toi.

Elle bougea légèrement son bébé, qui s'était rendormi d'un coup. Son père lui avait sans doute transmis sa narcolepsie…Elle le regarda tendrement avant de reprendre la parole.

- Ace était bien tel que tu me l'as décrit. Jeune, fougueux, ambitieux, avec beaucoup de fierté et d'assurance. Fort, mais trop bavard et crédule. Il s'est vendu comme un bleu, sans même se rendre compte que tu le manipulais en lui retirant les infos que tu voulais je parie…

Le petit se frotta le bout du nez avant d'éternuer.

- La première fois que j'ai rencontré Ace, il était tombé de son navire pendant une tempête et avait dérivé jusqu'à Janguru. C'est mon fils qui l'avait ramené pour que je le soigne. Il s'est montré trop curieux et a voulu me défier quand il a vu que j'étais une guerrière. Je lui ai mis la raclée de sa vie.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Je crois que ça l'a profondément blessé dans son orgueil, du coup il m'a demandé de l'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne plus fort. Avant qu'il ne trouve son fruit du Démon il n'a jamais réussi à gagner au corps à corps.

_C'est donc là qu'était passé le fruit du Démon que je cherchais en arrivant à Janguru_, pensa Shanks en son for intérieur.

- C'est ma petite fierté, de savoir qu'à une époque j'arrivais à dominer le futur commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche…

- J'imagine, peu de gens peuvent s'en vanter.

- Son équipage a finalement réussi à le retrouver et il est reparti. Je ne voulais pas m'en aller avec lui, je n'avais pas fini tout ce que j'avais à faire à Janguru et je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon fils, il était trop jeune à l'époque… Ace n'en a pas démordu et me rendait fréquemment visite pour me convaincre, surtout à partir du moment où il a intégré l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Mais j'ai toujours refusé.

Elle soupira, fermant les yeux.

- Et puis il y a eu cette nuit-là. Il venait d'apprendre qu'un membre de son équipage avait assassiné un de ses camarades, mon fils venait d'être capturé et ramené au palais… J'étais vulnérable et nous avions tous deux besoin de soutien, de tendresse, de réconfort. Alors j'ai cédé à ses avances. Et je suis tombée enceinte, accident heureux difficilement imaginable vu la faible probabilité que cela se produise. Il n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps de le savoir.

Elle regarda à nouveau Shanks, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

- Ma relation avec lui était pour le moins complexe et inconstante. Un mélange d'amitié, de complicité, de tendresse et d'admiration réciproque. Un jeu du chat et de la souris qui n'en finissait pas. Une compétition perpétuelle où chacun voulait s'imposer par rapport à l'autre et lui montrer sa détermination, des marchés où chacun profitait de ce que l'autre pouvait offrir. Mais pas d'amour je crois, du moins pas de mon côté. J'étais encore trop blessée moralement pour envisager une relation. Les choses auraient peut-être été différentes s'il était resté en vie, je ne le saurai jamais. Le destin a put-être voulu qu'Ace n'arrive pas à réaliser ses rêves, mais son souvenir restera gravé en moi à tout jamais et je n'oublierai jamais tout ce qu'il m'a apporté à une époque où j'avais tout perdu.

Elle caressa la joue de son bébé.

- Ace n'était pas le démon que le gouvernement mondial croyait, je ne laisserais pas celui-ci ternir son image auprès de notre enfant. Je lui apprendrai quel homme adorable et aimé il était réellement, pour qu'il soit fier d'être le fils de ce grand pirate, fier de ce sang qui coule dans ses veines, fier de pouvoir vivre sa vie comme il l'entend sans souffrir du poids de son hérédité ni des rejets de la part du reste du monde. Qu'il soit aussi libre, heureux et indomptable qu'Ace l'était du temps où il voguait sur les mers…

Shanks eut un sourire et saisit doucement la main d'Azami.

- Libre et heureux, il le sera sans doute, murmura-t-il. Contrairement à Ace de son vivant, il a sa mère à ses côtés pour le soutenir et l'aider à porter son nom… En parlant de nom, comment va-t-il s'appeler, ce petit homme ?

Azami réfléchit un instant, passant sa main sur le crâne de son petit, orné de quelques minuscules boucles brunes.

- Haiko. Portgas D. Haiko.

- L'enfant des cendres, traduisit Shanks dans un souffle. C'est très symbolique… il n'en fallait pas moins pour le fils d'un tel possesseur de fruit du Démon.

On toqua à la porte. Doc entra et fit un grand sourire à Azami.

- Alors ça y est, la marmotte est enfin réveillée ? Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur… J'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas réussir à te sauver.

- Je suis résistante… on ne se débarrasse pas de la mauvaise herbe comme ça. Et puis tu es le meilleur médecin que je connaisse, tu ne pouvais que réussir !

- Si tu croyais que tu pourrais échapper comme ça à l'analyse complète que je vais te faire, c'est raté, fit Doc en riant. Allez ouste capitaine, il faut qu'on fasse le point elle et moi.

- J'y vais, j'y vais.

Il fit un mouvement pour reprendre Haiko, Azami le serra d'un geste protecteur en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Hey la maman poule on se calme, je ne vais pas le manger ! Je vais juste le ramener à Yasopp le temps que Doc vérifie que tout va bien, et après tu pourras le récupérer…

Azami fit la moue, puis lâcha quand même son petit.

- Au fait, demanda-t-elle alors que Shanks passait l'encadrure de la porte, pourquoi Yasopp ?

Shanks lui fit un regard malicieux.

- C'est le seul qui a eu un gosse et qui s'en est occupé avant de prendre le large. Il sait y faire avec les bébés… et en plus, ça le rend gâteux. C'est vraiment très drôle de le voir comme ça.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie en rigolant. Azami sourit en secouant la tête. La vie sur le Red Force allait être mouvementée dans les mois à venir…

* * *

_Voià, j'espère que ça vous a plu... J'ai été assez nostalgique en écrivant ce chapitre ^^ ça m'a donné envie d'écrire une fiction qui raconterait cette histoire entre Ace et Azami du temps où celui-ci était encore vivant... ça vous plairait? ça serait pas pour tout de suite rassurez-vous, je finirai la fiction "Le Roux et l'Archer" avant ;)_

_La suite dans un temps indéterminé (vous n'avez pas le droit de vous plaindre, j'ai posté ce chapitre en avance et il était très long ;)). Je ferai aussi vite que je peux, mais ça ne sera clairement pas avant la semaine prochaine. Bonne soirée !_


	13. Combat et vieux démons

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout neuf :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je précise au cas où que le chapitre 12 avait été posté jeudi, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde n'avait pas calculé (sans doute un bug des mails automatiques...)_

_Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews et ont rajouté la fiction dans leurs favoris/follow._

_Bonne lecture !_

_minimilie_

* * *

Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait jour. Du haut de la vigie, Shanks regardait pensivement les dernières étoiles qui s'éteignaient, avant le lever du soleil. Un hurlement de bébé bruyant rompit le silence apaisant. Le Roux eut un sourire. Haiko était un petit adorable, qui rendait gaga tout l'équipage ce qui consternait sa mère. Mais il y avait une chose avec laquelle il n'était pas sympa : il n'était pas un lève-tard, et quand il avait faim il le faisait entendre. Les deux effets combinés donnaient un réveille-matin assez violent pour les vieux pirates qu'ils étaient.

Il vit Azami sortir rapidement sur le pont, le petit bout de chou serré contre elle et un biberon à la main. Elle fredonnait une chanson dans une langue que le capitaine du Red Force ne comprenait pas, sans doute une comptine amazone, tout en le nourrissant. Le petit cessa immédiatement de chouiner au moment où il attrapa la tétine et se mit à téter goulûment.

- Moins vite petit vorace, lui fit-elle doucement en riant. Tu as le temps, personne ne va te le voler, ton biberon…

Haiko leva vers elle ses pupilles rougeoyantes et lui fit un sourire, laissant quelques gouttes de lait couler le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya avec son pouce et raffermit sa prise sur lui. Ce dernier se cala contre sa poitrine, se laissant doucement envahir par le sommeil alors qu'il continuait d'ingurgiter le contenu de son biberon.

Shanks, qui avait vu toute la scène, était attendri. Mais aussi légèrement envieux, comme il s'en rendit compte avec agacement. A cet instant précis, il aurait bien aimé avoir 37 ans de moins rien que pour se retrouver ainsi calé contre la jolie poitrine d'Azami, avec cette dernière qui le contemplerait avec adoration. Il secoua la tête, frustré. Depuis qu'Azami n'était plus enceinte et avait retrouvé sa taille de guêpe, il n'était pas le seul homme dont le regard avait changé envers elle. Elle était jeune, jolie, intelligente, complètement épanouie depuis la naissance de son petit bout de chou, absolument désirable.

Cependant, le Roux ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions. Elle était bien trop jeune pour lui, elle n'allait pas rester sur le Red Force jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, elle n'avait visiblement aucune envie de se retrouver un amant et encore moins parmi ses compagnons de voyage (la correction monumentale que s'était pris Rockstar la semaine dernière en était une preuve irréfutable qui lui redonnait toujours le fou-rire à chaque fois qu'il y repensait). Et puis elle était la sœur de Mihawk, et quiconque connaissait un tant soit peut Mihawk savait qu'il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un fricoter avec sa sœur sans réagir de manière sanglante. Pas que Shanks craignait Mihawk, mais quand même, s'il pouvait éviter un combat avec celui qui était son égal avant qu'il ne perde un bras il n'était pas contre. Non, il préférait mettre ça sur le compte de leur long voyage en mer sans escale. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé ses draps avec une représentante de la gente féminine, ce qui expliquait que ses réactions hormonales soient amplifiées. Lorsqu'ils accosteront sur la prochaine île et qu'il pourra passer du bon temps en bonne compagnie, son rapport avec la jeune femme sera nettement moins tendu et il supposait que ça sera le cas pour la plupart de ses hommes.

Shanks soupira. En attendant, il s'efforçait de dissimuler au mieux ses pensées car il avait peur qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où s'étendait le pouvoir d'observation d'Azami… Le seul exemple connu auquel il pouvait se rattacher, c'était Rayleigh, le second de Gold Roger. Si Azami pouvait deviner les pensées des gens aussi bien que celui-ci, ça serait effrayant et compromettant pour lui, c'est bien pourquoi il faisait tout pour masquer ses pensées en les noyant au milieu d'autres inutiles et inintéressantes.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. C'était Yasopp, venu le relever de son tour de garde. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

- Eh ben Capitaine, faut dormir un peu, ça ne te ressemble pas de rêvasser pendant ton tour de garde.

- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs… Heureusement que le ciel est tellement dégagé qu'on verrait un bateau à 10km à la ronde.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant le petit paquet que tenait le tireur d'élite dans les mains.

- Tu t'es fait encore embobiné, elle a réussi à te le filer pour ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes, lui fit-il d'un ton narquois.

- Elle ne me l'a pas filé, je lui ai proposé de m'en occuper pendant qu'elle s'entraîne, nuance, répliqua Yasopp en souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle aurait été gênée s'il s'était réveillé en plein milieu d'un de ses enchaînements.

- Mais bien sûr, cherche-toi des excuses… Tu es juste complètement gaga du gosse, c'est tout.

- Je plaide coupable, répondit le tireur d'élite en hochant la tête. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ça me rappelle trop de bons souvenirs. Il me semble que c'était hier que je tenais mon gamin de la même manière… Et maintenant, il est un adulte plus ou moins équilibré, pirate et tireur d'élite tout comme moi. Le temps passe à une vitesse folle.

- Bientôt il sera temps de dissoudre notre équipage de vieux et de laisser la place à la nouvelle génération, continua Shanks en regardant la mer.

- Ah non Capitaine ne me raconte pas ce genre de salades, je te connais trop bien. Même à 80 ans tu continueras à parcourir les mers à la recherche de trésors ! Tu feras juste plus attention afin de ne pas te retrouver en face de grosses pointures qui commenceraient à ne plus craindre ton nom…

Shanks rit.

- Tu as raison Yasopp. On nait, on vit et on meurt avec une âme de pirate. Je préfère mourir lors d'un duel en pleine mer que tranquillement dans mon lit en n'ayant rien vu venir. L'équipage du Red Force a encore de nombreuses années devant lui.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Haiko puis descendit de la vigie. Pendant la descente, il entendait Yasopp raconter à Haiko des histoires de pirates, la plupart étant les leurs d'ailleurs.

Si ce gamin ne devient pas pirate avec l'environnement dans lequel il va grandir et les personnes qu'il va côtoyer, c'est qu'il y mettra vraiment de la mauvaise volonté, pensa le Roux avant de se rendre vers le terrain d'entraînement.

* * *

Shanks ne mettait pas souvent les pieds ici. Il préférait faire ses exercices sur le pont, car il y faisait plus frais. Mais la grande pièce aménagée dans la cale était parfaite pour ceux qui désiraient entretenir leur forme, du moment qu'ils ne craignaient ni la chaleur ni l'odeur de sueur. Il trouva Azami pieds-nus sur les tatamis, debout, couteaux en main. Elle s'était bandée les yeux et faisait une série de mouvements souples, mimant un combat imaginaire. Ses coups étaient précis, nets, adroits mais manquaient un peu de puissance. Shanks comprit que le but de son exercice était de retrouver ses réflexes et son équilibre plutôt que d'augmenter sa force. Cela faisait plus de 10 mois qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le droit ni l'occasion de s'entraîner, alors elle reprenait doucement. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu l'observer jusqu'à présent, elle s'entraînait toujours quand il était occupé ou qu'il dormait, et il ne passait presque jamais par cette salle… Aussi était-il curieux de voir enfin ce qu'elle valait après deux semaines de reprise.

Il la regarda un moment, analysant chacun de ses gestes comme elle l'avait fait pour lui quelques mois auparavant. De temps en temps son regard déviait un petit peu, mais il se reprenait vite. Elle était certes concentrée et yeux bandés, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller à la reluquer sans craindre des représailles. Il devait avouer qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui avait arrêté aussi longtemps. Ça ne serait pas suffisant face à lui ou Ben ou encore Yasopp et Lucky, mais elle n'était pas non plus un adversaire facile. Il avait bien envie de tenter un petit combat avec elle, pour voir ce qu'elle donnait lorsqu'elle se lâchait totalement.

Azami arrêta son exercice lorsqu'elle entendit Shanks tirer son épée. Elle avait reconnu son aura depuis qu'il était entré mais avait décidé de l'ignorer le temps de finir son échauffement. Visiblement, cela avait donné envie au Roux de jouer un peu.

- T'as fini ton tour de garde ? demanda-t-elle en retirant son bandeau et en clignant des yeux, éblouie par la lumière que diffusait la lampe au plafond.

- Yop, lui répondit-il en quittant ses sandales. C'était long, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes un peu…

- Wouaouh, ça veut dire que le grand Shanks le Roux veut se battre contre moi ? fit-elle d'un ton amusé. Je suis flattée. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, je ne pense pas que tu trouveras en moi quelqu'un de la trempe de Mihawk !

- Peu de gens sont au même niveau que Mihawk sur cette Terre… cependant tu as l'air de te débrouiller pas trop mal, j'ai envie de voir ce que ça donne quand tu es à fond.

- Très bien monsieur l'épéiste, acheva-t-elle en se mettant en garde.

Elle attaqua la première, rapidement. Trop d'empressement selon Shanks. Il dévia aisément et la fit valser à l'autre bout du terrain. Elle atterrit sur ses pieds et para au dernier moment le coup qu'il lui avait lancé.

- Bons réflexes, lui lança-t-il d'un ton amusé.

- Pour un manchot tu as encore de belles bottes, continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Et puis tu as un style bien conservé pour un vieux…

Il lui sourit. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait bien chez elle, le fait qu'elle dise ce qu'elle pensait sans euphémismes. La vie était dure, il ne fallait pas atténuer les choses et elle en était aussi consciente que lui.

Ils se remirent en garde, tournant l'un autour de l'autre à la recherche d'un point faible chez l'autre. Shanks attaqua à nouveau sans crier gare, elle para d'une main et attaqua avec son deuxième couteau. Il se baissa in extremis pour éviter l'attaque et lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre, la faisant à nouveau traverser la pièce. Sa réception fut un peu moins jolie, elle fut obligée de faire une roulade pour ralentir et Shanks en profita pour l'attaquer.

- Depuis quand on attaque un ennemi au sol, surtout une femme ? lança Azami en même temps qu'elle parait et se relevait.

- Depuis que je suis un pirate et non un enfant de chœur, ma jolie, lui répondit-il avec un sourire étincelant tandis qu'ils continuaient leurs échanges de coups. Et puis il faut bien que je prenne avantage de ça pour compenser le fait que tu te sers de ton Haki pour prévoir mes mouvements…

- Comme si tu avais besoin de compenser, marmonna-t-elle en évitant in extremis un coup d'épée qui aurait pu lui faire lâcher un de ses couteaux.

Shanks sourit. Elle avait raison, il dominait largement l'échange et ils le savaient tous deux. Il était tout de même un peu déçu, il sentait qu'elle pouvait être meilleure que ça mais qu'elle se retenait. Lassé, il lui donna un grand coup d'épée, ce qui lui fit lâcher ses couteaux sous la force de l'impact. Il se baissa alors et fit un balayage. Elle l'évita aisément mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la main qui attrapa sa jambe. Shanks la fit basculer et s'assit de tout son poids sur elle, sabre pointé sur sa gorge.

- Oui, compenser n'est peut-être pas nécessaire, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Surtout si tu ne déploies pas toute l'étendue de ta force.

Azami lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Je suis peut-être manchot, mais pas encore aveugle, reprit-il en l'aidant à se relever. Les capacités au combat s'acquièrent par l'apprentissage, c'est vrai, tu n'aurais pas pu intégrer le mode d'approche des Amazones sinon. Mais une grande partie est innée en réalité, héritée et au repos, attendant d'être réveillée. Ton style de combat ressemblait très peu à celui de Mihawk, même si j'ai tout fait pour te forcer à combattre instinctivement.

- Certaines choses ne doivent pas ressortir, lui fit Azami sombrement en rangeant ses couteaux.

- J'avais donc raison, tu te refoules en permanence… Pourquoi ? C'est suicidaire de ne pas se battre à pleine puissance sur Grand Line, il faut mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

- Parce que, répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos et en sortant de la salle d'entraînement.

- Aurais-tu si peur ? lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle passait l'encadrure de la porte.

Elle s'immobilisa, serra les poings et se retourna vers lui, énervée.

- Oui, j'ai peur, je l'avoue sans honte. Car celui qui n'a pas peur de son épée n'est pas digne de la brandir. Je sais de quoi je suis capable et c'est pourquoi j'ai juré de ne plus jamais laisser mon instinct dicter ma conduite. Mihawk et toi êtes de grands épéistes, votre contrôle absolu et votre intelligence en combat sont absolument terrifiants. Mon arme de prédilection est l'arc et ça le restera toujours, parce que contrairement à vous, je suis incapable de canaliser ma force lorsque j'ai une épée dans les mains. Je le sais et je supporte très bien cette situation.

- Ce n'est pas de la peur à ce niveau, c'est une terreur paralysante qui te portera préjudice un jour ou l'autre…Un arc sert lors de duels à distance, que feras-tu lors d'un combat rapproché avec un ennemi très puissant ?

- Ce que j'ai toujours fait jusqu'à présent : le forcer au combat à mains nues, ou m'éloigner pour pouvoir me servir de mon arc.

- ILE EN VUE ! s'écria Yasopp depuis la vigie.

Azami sortit, sans un regard pour le capitaine. Voilà autre chose, se mit à penser le Roux. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle rejette en bloc une partie de ses aptitudes ?

Il décida de laisser tomber pour le moment. Il tenterait une nouvelle approche plus tard, lorsqu'elle se serait calmée. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse la sœur de Mihawk agir comme cela. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de son blocage, mais il ne la laisserait pas repartir toute seule en mer avec Haiko tant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de s'en défaire. Elle finirait par être tuée stupidement, parce qu'elle ne se serait pas battue à plein puissance et il s'en voudrait à vie.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient accosté sur l'île estivale où ils avaient établi leur campement. Heureusement pour eux, elle n'était pas déserte, aussi avaient-ils pu reconstituer un peu les réserves du navire (une partie des cales débordaient maintenant de lait en poudre pour Haiko, qui avait un appétit aussi démesuré que son père) et prendre du repos et du bon temps en compagnie des habitants de l'île qui leur avaient fait bon accueil. Shanks ne pouvait que déplorer le fait qu'Azami l'attirait toujours, même s'il avait eu accès aux faveurs de quelques femmes de l'île. Il y avait pris du plaisir bien sûr, mais un sentiment d'insatisfaction le hantait toujours. Il n'avait pas été pas totalement rassasié par ces étreintes. Et puis le fait qu'Azami l'évite après leur discussion houleuse dans la salle d'entraînement le taraudait. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être aussi insistant, son blocage avait l'air d'être trop profondément ancré pour qu'on puisse le lever facilement.

Les autres membres de l'équipage n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué la tension entre eux deux, sauf Ben peut-être mais il n'en montrait rien. Ils étaient tous heureux d'être enfin arrivés sur une île où ils pourraient se dégourdir les jambes. Et puis Azami restait la même envers les autres, rien dans son expression ne montrait les discussions houleuses qui s'opéraient à l'intérieur d'elle. Seul Shanks avait remarqué son air distrait.

Et puis soudain, alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de festoyer tranquillement, Azami se tendit.

- Azami ? Tu m'écoutes ? lui demanda Ben, un peu vexé qu'elle se désintéresse aussi brutalement de leur conversation.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle devenait pâle comme un linge.

- Azami ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? S'inquiéta le second de l'équipage du Roux

- Pas vaiment, fit-elle avant de se lever brusquement pour aller vomir.

- Enzo, qu'est-ce que t'as mis dans sa bouffe pour qu'elle soit malade ? s'écrièrent les membres de l'équipage.

- Ma qué, protesta Enzo, yé né rien fait moi ! Si elle est allergique à quelqué chose elle a oublié dé mé lé dire…

- Non Enzo, ce n'est pas ta faute, fit Azami d'une voix blanche.

Elle était appuyée contre un arbre, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, les yeux fermés pour ne pas montrer sa panique. _Il_ l'avait retrouvée… Et il se rapprochait.

- Azami ? lui fit Shanks en lui touchant l'épaule.

Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle tremblait. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

La jeune femme reprit ses esprits et se fit violence pour contrôler à nouveau son corps. Elle regarda le Roux dans les yeux.

- Un homme va bientôt arriver au campement, murmura-t-elle.

Shanks se tendit.

- C'est moi qu'il veut. Il veut se venger. Il va me provoquer en duel, un duel qui se terminera par la mort d'un de nous deux.

Elle hésita avant de continuer.

- Je ne fais pas partie de ton équipage, alors je sais que tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher d'y aller. Mais promets-moi que tu n'essaieras pas de t'en mêler non plus. C'est une affaire à régler entre lui et moi.

- Tu te sens prête pour cet affrontement ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, avoua-t-elle. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut, il continuera à me traquer. Je dois en finir avec ça si je veux espérer être tranquille un jour.

- Ok, mentit-il. Je te laisse te débrouiller. _Jusqu'à ce que tu n'en sois plus capable_, continua-t-il pour lui-même.

- Merci.

Elle récupéra son arc et ses flèches et s'éloigna de l'autre côté de la plage.

- Yasopp, s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, je te confie Haiko. Tu es celui qui saura le mieux s'en occuper je crois…

- Arrête de nous chambrer, tu vas le rétamer ce type, lui fit Yasopp avec un grand sourire. Pas besoin que je m'en occupe.

Azami lui rendit son sourire, un peu forcé cependant. Alors qu'elle était à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres de l'équipage, un homme sortit de la forêt et se dirigea vers elle. Un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres, il tenait dans sa main un cœur sanguinolent, qui battait encore. Un cœur d'homme.

- Salut cousine, lui lança-t-il joyeusement. Ça faisait un bail n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de couper à ce moment-là... Vous avez le droit de vous plaindre par review ^^_

_Sinon je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterai la suite, je suis censée bosser et réviser avant mes partiels dans 3 semaines... Mais je pense que vous n'aurez pas à attendre si longtemps, en général quand j'en ai marre j'écris pour me détendre :)_

_Bisous !_


	14. Quelle est ta plus grande peur ?

_Hello !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est un peu court par rapport aux derniers... Mais en contre-partie, le prochain chapitre sera vraiment long :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_minimilie_

* * *

_Alors qu'elle était à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres de l'équipage, un homme sortit de la forêt et se dirigea vers elle. Un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres, il tenait dans sa main un cœur sanguinolent, qui battait encore. Un cœur d'homme._

_- Salut cousine, lui lança-t-il joyeusement. Ça faisait un bail n'est-ce pas ?_

- Bonjour Ouzo, lui répondit-elle froidement. J'aurai préféré que nous ne nous revoyions jamais.

- C'est Ouzo, le chasseur de primes qui a mangé le kyofu kyofu no mi, le fruit de la peur, fit Ben à Shanks. C'est un gros poisson, sa prime s'élève à 150 millions de berrys.

Shanks hocha la tête. Il se demandait bien comment cet homme pouvait être lié à Azami, Mihawk ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un cousin…

- Comme tu es méchante, Azami… geignit faussement Ouzo. Moi qui étais si content de t'avoir enfin retrouvée qui étais prêt à te pardonner la mort de Leto et à faire table rase du passé… et voilà que tu me craches au visage, cousine !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Gronda Azami. Ne fais pas comme si nous avions un quelconque lien de sang.

- Oh mais nous en avons un de lien… le sang de Leto que tu as fait couler, lui fit-il en lui lançant le cœur qu'il tenait en main et qu'elle évita aisément, tu es toujours liée à lui quand bien même tu le renies… Tu fais toujours partie de ma famille Azami. Une branche que je dois éliminer pour venger Leto, mais une branche quand même…

C'est donc ça, se dit le capitaine du Red Force. Azami avait été condamnée à mort pour le meurtre du prince de Janguru, son mari. Visiblement, Ouzo faisait partie de la famille royale. Etonnant de la part d'un chasseur de primes, même s'il est vrai que beaucoup d'hommes provenant d'un milieu aisé décidaient de tout quitter du jour au lendemain pour partir en mer… En tout cas, il avait l'air déterminé.

Il remarqua que le cœur qu'Ouzo avait lancé était parti en poussière. Quel était donc ce nouveau maléfice, un aperçu des pouvoirs de son fruit du Démon ?

- Leto l'avait mérité, lâcha Azami en se mettant en garde.

- Qui sur Terre mérite qu'on lui arrache le cœur à mains nues et qu'on le lacère aussi sauvagement que tu l'as fait ? répliqua Ouzo en dégainant son épée.

Les membres de l'équipage du Roux se regardèrent. Quoi ? Il y avait un truc qui ne collait pas. Azami, la douce et adorable Azami qu'ils connaissaient n'aurait pas été capable de faire quelque chose comme ça.

Cette dernière se figea. Quand donc cet enfoiré allait-il se la fermer ? _Ils_ n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ça

- Tu vas payer ! lui cria Ouzo en s'élançant vers elle.

Elle eut juste le temps de lever son coteau pour parer l'attaque. Il était rapide, il avait de la force, de l'intelligence et une volonté féroce. Elle ne s'était pas encore assez entraînée et le craignait. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps et elle le savait. Alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs coups, elle cédait lentement mais sûrement à la panique qui l'envahissait. Arrête de penser ! se morigéna-t-elle tandis qu'il la projetait à une vingtaine de mètres de lui. Elle sortit son arc et lui lança une série de flèches qu'il évita aisément. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de ressortir ses couteaux, il la saisit à la gorge.

-Alors, _cousine_, lui fit-il avec un sourire triomphant, quelle est ta plus grande peur ?

Sous ses yeux effrayés, le corps du jeune homme se métamorphosa sous l'impact de son fruit du Démon et prit peu à peu l'apparence d'un monstre hideux. Luisant, à l'imposante cuirasse vert sombre, il avait plusieurs têtes ornées de dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs, les yeux injectés de sang et de la bave coulant au coin de ses lèvres, constituant un puissant poison.

- Un hydre ? Fit Yasopp tandis que tous tremblaient. C'est pas censé exister à part dans les contes cette saloperie !

Shanks lui gardait les yeux fixés sur Azami, complètement pétrifiée. Ainsi une de ses plus grandes peurs s'était matérialisée devant elle… Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce n'était pas une peur banale.

Ouzo éclata de rire.

- Ainsi c'est aussi simple que ça de te terrifier ? lui fit-il en lui léchant la joue. Il suffit que je ressemble à Leto ? S'il savait ça, il rigolerait certainement. Tant mieux, il me sera facile de t'éliminer.

Il changea à nouveau de forme, prenant l'apparence d'un jeune homme blond, au regard sadique.

Azami suffoquait.

- On va jouer un peu princesse.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une gifle à la jeune femme. _Pas ça_, tu n'as pas le droit de montrer ça. Elle donna un grand coup de genou dans la tête d'Ouzo. Ce dernier gémit et la lâcha. Elle roula au sol et mit rapidement une distance entre eux, une main sur sa gorge douloureuse.

L'homme lui fit un regard mauvais, essuyant d'un revers de main le sang qui coulait de son nez.

- Mais c'est que tu as encore l'énergie du désespoir… Voyons de voir combien de temps tu tiendras avant de perdre ça aussi.

- Le temps nécessaire pour te neutraliser, répondit-elle en bandant à nouveau son arc.

La flèche portait au niveau de la hampe une curieuse petite boule.

Des explosifs, se dit Rockstar en reconnaissant l'arme qu'il l'avait aidé à concevoir.

- Parce que tu crois que tes petites flèches de rien du tout peuvent me faire quelque chose ?

Il s'élança à nouveau vers elle, sous l'apparence de l'hydre. Alors qu'il allait à nouveau se saisir d'elle, elle de décala sur le côté et décocha sa flèche. Celle-ci explosa, masquant le combat. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, l'hydre n'avait plus de tête.

Ça ne peut pas être déjà fini, songea Ben. Ce serait trop facile.

Et en effet, dans un infâme gargouillement les chairs se réassemblèrent, formant deux têtes.

- Tu n'as pas compris la leçon ma jolie, s'exclama Ouzo, on ne tue pas un hydre –et par extension moi- en le décapitant… ça double son nombre de têtes et le rend encore plus dangereux !

- Je pensais que ça marcherait vu que tu n'étais pas le possesseur du fruit du démon de Leto mais une juste une pâle imitation. Dommage pour moi…

- Oui, dommage. Tant que tu ne vaincras pas ta peur, ça sera aussi réel que si c'était lui et non moi qui attaque. Tu n'arriveras pas à me battre.

Ils reprirent leurs échanges de coups. Malgré son agilité, Azami n'arrivait pas à se mettre à une distance suffisante pour pouvoir construire une attaque convenable. Elle fuyait le corps à corps car elle était bien trop vulnérable contre la bête. Sa peur la paralysait, envahissait son cerveau et l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Elle poussa un hurlement rageur alors qu'elle parait une nouvelle fois une attaque traîtresse du chasseur de prime. Qu'il reprenne sa forme normale bon sang !

- ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver.

Il lui lança un grand coup d'épée qu'elle ne put totalement éviter. Une douleur sourde s'empara de son bas-ventre. Elle tomba à genoux, sonnée.

- Tu es tellement faible, lui susurra Ouzo alors qu'il reprenait la forme humaine de Leto, tellement faible… Ce n'est pas amusant de jouer au chat et à la souris quand la souris est incapable de faire face.

- Capitaine ? firent les membres de l'équipage, très inquiets par la tournure que prenait le combat.

- Pas encore, leur intima-t-il. Je sais qu'elle peut y arriver.

- Celui ou celle qui vit dans la peur ne mérite pas de vivre, continua le chasseur de primes en levant son épée au-dessus d'Azami.  
Elle le regarda faire, incapable de réagir, pétrifiée… Il lui fit un sourire amusé.

- Une fois que tu seras morte, je m'occuperai personnellement du cas de mon neveu adoré. Il est inconvenable que le fils d'une telle loque prenne la tête du royaume ! ce sera une proie facile, un pauvre oisillon orphelin dont la mère a lâchement quitté le nid… J'en frémis d'avance. Bref, bon voyage dans l'au-delà !

Et là, le déclic se fit. Une lueur de rage passa dans les orbes ambrés d'Azami. Elle attrapa un de ses couteaux tombé à côté d'elle et le brandit à deux mains au-dessus de sa tête, comme un bouclier. L'épée d'Ouzo fit des étincelles lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec le fer. Surpris, il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Elle en profita pour lui faire un balayage et se relever souplement tandis qu'il s'étalait au sol.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu de Neil avant m'être passé sur le corps, lui affirma-t-elle d'un air assassin.

Il reprit la forme de l'hydre et chargea, mais elle lui envoya une flèche qu'il se prit de plein fouet.

Ça y est, pensa Shanks, elle a utilisé le Haki de l'Armement. Il était temps ! Une seconde de plus et il aurait utilisé le Haki des Rois pour mettre le chasseur de prime hors d'état de nuire.

Ouzo retira la flèche qui lui avait percé le flanc. Par chance pour lui elle n'avait touché aucun organe vital, mais le sang coulait abondamment hors de la plaie.

- Désormais nous sommes au même niveau, énonça Azami avant de relancer une attaque.

Ils continuèrent le combat, déchaînés. Une nouvelle énergie habitait Azami. La vue de la forme maléfique de Leto l'emplissait toujours autant d'effroi mais elle se forçait à l'ignorer. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Alors elle se battait, pour Neil, pour Haiko, pour l'équipage du Red Force aussi. Elle voyait leurs flammes de vie et se concentrait sur elles pour ne pas céder à sa panique, y puisait tout le courage qu'elle pouvait.

L'hydre faiblissait mais il était toujours dangereux. Tous deux commençaient à être à bout de force. Croyant voir une ouverture dans la défense d'Ouzo, Azami se précipita, souhaitant en finir au plus vite. Mais l'hydre la fit basculer dans le sable et s'assit de tout son poids sur elle.

- C'est fini, lui dit-il en avançant ses dents vers son cou.

Dans un ultime réflexe de survie la jeune femme parvint à dégager un de ses bras. Les dents de l'hydre s'y plantèrent férocement. Poussant de toutes ses forces, elle dégagea l'autre bras, vit du coin de l'œil une pointe de flèche juste à côté d'eux, s'en saisit et l'enfonça dans le coup du monstre, lui tranchant net la jugulaire. Le sang gicla sur eux. Les yeux écarquillés Ouzo s'effondra sur elle, le corps agité de soubresauts.

Le combat était fini. Doc se précipita vers les deux protagonistes, poussa brutalement le corps du mort pour dégager Azami. La jeune femme respirait difficilement, les yeux brumeux. Doc fit pression sur sa cage thoracique ce qui lui fit cracher du sang, améliorant un peu sa prise d'air.

- Merci Doc, lui dit-elle doucement en fermant les yeux.

- Allez Azami, reste avec moi, faut pas que tu t'endormes ! s'écria-t-il en lui mettant une claque pour qu'elle reste consciente.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai trop mal…

Doc lui attrapa le bras pour contempler l'étendue des dégâts. Celui-ci devenait violacé tout autour de la morsure.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce salaud ?

- Poison, lança-t-elle dans un souffle. Le fruit de l'hydre, c'est une sacrée saloperie…

Doc farfouilla dans sa sacoche à la recherche d'un Aspivenin.

- T'en fais pas, réussit-elle à dire d'une voix hachée tandis qu'il aspirait autant que possible le venin hors de la plaie. Ça va passer tout seul, j'ai l'habitude…

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! Avant que vous ne me balanciez des tomates, je tiens à préciser qu'Azami ne va pas mourir, tout va bien... C'est juste que je n'ai pas eu envie d'écrire la partie sur son réveil parce que j'ai jugé que ça ne serait pas intéressant, il y aura une petite ellipse de 2 jours entre la fin de ce chapitre et le suivant. D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre n'arrivera sans doute pas avant deux semaines, exams oblige. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit il sera super long pour me faire pardonner, et on saura enfin **toute** la vérité sur Azami (aussi terrible soit-elle)._


	15. Cauchemars et rêves d'avenir

_Bonjour..._

_Avant tout, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour mon retard... Je n'ai pas vu que le temps passait si vite, et après une fois que je me suis mise au travail j'ai eu des énormes problèmes de connexion (que j'ai toujours d'ailleurs, je poste vite fait le chapitre avant que ma box ne fasse des siennes encore une fois dans 5minutes.. j'essaye de poster ce chapitre depuis ce matin ..)_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fiction et un merci encore plus grand à celles qui laissent des reviews pour me donner leur avis !_

_Bonne lecture_

_minimilie_

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Azami s'était réveillée. Elle avait dit juste, son corps immunisé avait réussi à contrer les effets du poison. Elle gardait cependant de grosses séquelles de son combat contre Ouzo, tant émotionnelles que physiques.

Shanks repensait à tout ça, assis au bord d'une petite falaise d'où on pouvait voir les étoiles et la plage en contrebas. Depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, la sœur de Mihawk n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Les pirates respectaient son silence, espérant qu'il ne serait que temporaire. Le capitaine du Red Force aurait bien aimé en savoir plus maintenant qu'Ouzo avait révélé certains aspects du passé d'Azami, mais elle n'était visiblement pas prête à en parler.

Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui et tourna la tête vivement, alerte. Cette île était pleine de dangers. Il se détendit en voyant que ce n'était que la jeune femme.

- Encore un mauvais rêve ? lui demanda-t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle avait toujours fait des cauchemars atroces depuis qu'elle était avec eux, Shanks le savait. Ils semblaient encore plus violents depuis le combat avec le chasseur de prime.

- Si tu dors aussi peu toi aussi, c'est parce que tes souvenirs hantent ton sommeil ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée à force de ne pas s'en être servi.

Shanks lui jeta un regard, étonné. Puis un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux qu'elle sorte enfin de sa léthargie.

- Non, lui répondit-il. Si je ne dors pas beaucoup la nuit c'est parce que j'aime trop contempler les étoiles. Et puis comme je te l'ai déjà dit j'ai besoin de moins d'heures de sommeil que la plupart des gens.

Azami médita sur ces paroles quelques instants. Elle avait l'air tellement lasse…

- Tu as bien de la chance alors… Je donnerai tout pour deux heures de sommeil sans aucun rêve ni cauchemar. Un néant reposant. Mais on dirait bien que quoi que je fasse mon passé me rattrapera toujours.

Shanks hésita un instant, se demandant si c'était le bon moment. Puis il reprit la parole.

- Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me disait que les mauvais rêves sont une invention de notre esprit qui nous empêchent de devenir fou à force de refouler nos souvenirs et nos émotions. Que si on parle de ce qui nous fait peur, si on ose confier nos craintes à quelqu'un en qui on a confiance, ils finiront par s'espacer pour finalement s'estomper complètement, une fois qu'on sera passé à autre chose.

- Tu crois sincèrement que ça marche ?

- Je ne peux pas l'affirmer. En ce qui me concerne, j'avais une trouille folle du croque-mitaine dont on parle dans les contes.

- Non… tu es sérieux ? Le grand Shanks le Roux, terrifié par un mythe ?

- Bien sûr ! Je te signale que je n'étais qu'un gosse à l'époque. Enfin bref, j'ai expliqué à ma mère pourquoi j'avais si peur du méchant croque-mitaine. Elle m'a écouté patiemment puis m'a rassuré en me démontrant par A plus B qu'il n'était pas si terrible que ça, mais manquait juste cruellement d'affection. Après ça j'étais prêt à braver tous les dangers pour faire un câlin à ce monstre sanguinaire pour qu'il redevienne gentil… J'ai été très déçu le jour où j'ai compris qu'il n'existait pas.

- Un grand cœur et un grand idéaliste… Rendre les méchants gentils c'est une belle utopie.

- Une croyance de gosse, continua Shanks, rêveur. Mais même maintenant je reste un grand idéaliste. Ça rend le monde plus beau que ce qu'il n'est.

Il y eut un silence.

- Si tu ne veux pas parler de ce qui te ronge, reprit-il, je comprendrai, c'est ton droit le plus naturel. Mais je suis de l'avis de ma mère, parler de ce qui nous tracasse peut nous aider à aller mieux. Alors si tu en éprouves le besoin, je suis là. Et je serai toujours là.

Azami soupira longuement. Son regard se perdit dans les étoiles. A côté de ses orbes ambrées, Shanks trouvait que celles-ci faisaient pâle figure mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il serait très malvenu de parler de son attirance à la jeune femme, surtout dans une telle situation.

- Lorsque je suis arrivée à Janguru, commença Azami, je me suis dit que ma situation ne pouvait pas être pire que le mois que j'avais passé à subir les foudres de Doflamingo et du second de Sir Rosward. Je ne m'étais jamais autant trompée de toute ma vie.

Elle se tut un instant. Shanks l'encouragea d'un regard.

- J'avais tout juste 17 ans lorsque j'ai épousé le prince héritier du royaume, Leto. Je n'étais absolument pas d'accord avec cela mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. Le Roi m'avait clairement expliqué la situation : sur cette île uniquement occupée par des individus de sexe masculin, on ne voulait pas une future reine mais une mère porteuse. Si je refusais de leur donner l'héritier qu'ils voulaient, ils me tueraient sans hésiter. Si je donnais naissance à un garçon ils n'auraient plus besoin de moi et me laisseraient partir où bon me semble. J'aurai peut-être dû mourir ce jour-là, ça m'aurait évité bien des souffrances…

- Haiko ne serait pas là si tu n'étais plus de ce monde, intervint Shanks. Et je pense que ça ne sert à rien de se dire qu'on serait peut-être mieux de l'autre côté. Ça n'aide en rien, surtout pas à avancer.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

Nouveau silence tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

- Leto mon mari était un homme cruel, sadique, violent et monstrueux. Il trouvait son plaisir dans la peur qu'il éveillait en moi. Il se servait fréquemment de son fruit du démon, le fruit de l'hydre, pour me terroriser. Il ne prenait jamais autant son pied que lorsqu'il me faisait mal, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. J'étais un jouet entre ses mains, une poupée qu'il pouvait manipuler comme bon lui semblait. Je ne pouvais même pas ne serait-ce qu'espérer me défendre. Mes armes m'avaient été confisquées.

Nouveau temps mort. Shanks n'osait plus bouger de peur qu'elle s'interrompe.

- Et puis, reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante, je suis tombée enceinte. Ce fut une période de répit pour moi, Leto n'avait pas le droit de m'approcher avant l'accouchement. Mais quand le bébé est né, quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas l'héritier désiré, il a pris ma petite fille tout juste née et lui a fracassé la tête contre le mur de la chambre avant de me dire que ce serait le cas de tous les enfants qui suivraient tant que je ne lui donnerai pas un fils.

Shanks serra les poings tandis qu'Azami faisait une nouvelle pause, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues délicates. Comment un être humain pouvait être capable de faire des choses aussi immondes ?

- J'étais prise dans une spirale infernale. J'avais tellement peur de ce que Leto pourrait me faire que je n'attendais que de tomber enceinte pour ne plus être entre ses mains, et j'avais tellement peur par rapport au sexe de l'enfant que j'en faisais des fausses couches. Tous les fœtus étaient des filles. Cette situation a duré trois ans à peu près. Puis au bout de ce temps le Roi s'est lassé. Il a décrété que son fils ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et a décidé de s'occuper « personnellement » de cette affaire.

Les yeux de Shanks s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

- Il n'a quand même pas…

- Si, hoqueta Azami. Et lorsque je suis tombée à nouveau enceinte on m'a bourrée de remèdes afin d'empêcher la fausse couche. Ces neuf mois ont sans doute été les plus éprouvants de toute ma vie.

La jeune femme renifla avant de reprendre, tandis que Shanks s'efforçait de garder un air impassible.

- C'est finalement un garçon qui est né. Mon petit Neil. J'étais tellement soulagée… mis ça a été de courte durée. Dès sa naissance le bébé m'a été arraché des mains. Je n'avais pas le droit de le voir et je ne pouvais pas non plus partir, j'avais trop peur de le laisser dans cette famille de psychopathes. Je restais donc entre les mains de Leto. Un jour celui-ci s'est lassé de ses petits jeux avec moi et il a décidé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, dans un bain de sang. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire, j'ai attrapé un des katanas qui trônaient au-dessus de son bureau. Nous nous sommes battus, moi avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le fruit de l'hydre le rendait très résistant, je ne pouvais pas le tuer même en le décapitant. Ses têtes repoussaient toujours plus nombreuses, m'entourant, me promettant un châtiment pire que la mort. Alors je suis devenue folle, complètement hors de contrôle. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé exactement. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis retrouvée couverte de sang devant son cadavre atrocement déchiqueté et tenant son … son cœur encore battant dans le creux de ma main…

La jeune femme tremblait de tout son corps. N'y tenant plus, Shanks l'attira contre lui et la serra fort avec son unique bras. Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Hey Azami, lui fit-il doucement, ça va aller…

- Non ça ne va pas aller, larmoya-t-elle, je suis un monstre, une meurtrière, un démon !

- Non ma belle, ce sont eux les monstres. Tu n'avais pas d'autre choix, c'est de leur faute et seulement la leur si cette situation est arrivée. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ils n'ont récolté que ce qu'ils ont semé…

Elle pleura longtemps contre lui, la tête appuyée sur son épaule. Il la berçait doucement pour la calmer, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux courts qui avaient un léger parfum floral, le cœur serré. Il comprenait mieux la raison de ses cauchemars quotidiens… Rien que de penser à tout le mal que ces monstres lui avaient fait, il avait envie de vomir. Une chance pour eux qu'ils soient déjà morts…

Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, il tenta de se dégager doucement mais elle se serra encore plus contre lui, calant sa tête contre son torse musclé.

- Non, reste… S'il-te-plait.

Il lui obéit, repassant son bras autour de sa taille.

- Je suis là, lui fit-il doucement.

Elle eut un petit soupir de soulagement.

- Que s'est-il passé après ça ? Tenta de lui demander le Roux.

- J'ai retrouvé mes armes, j'ai récupéré Neil et je me suis enfuie dans la forêt. Je l'y ai élevé loin de tout, à l'abri des regards. Et je nourrissais ma haine envers les hommes et mon désir de me venger de tous ceux qui m'avaient mis dans cette situation.

Elle reprit sa respiration.

- Et puis Ace a débarqué brutalement dans ma vie. Le jeune Ace, le grand Ace, l'insouciant Ace, le généreux Ace, l'entêté Ace, l'intéressé Ace, l'adorable Ace., le puissant Ace Grâce à lui j'ai retrouvé confiance. Confiance en un homme, confiance en l'avenir, confiance en moi. J'ai compris que j'avais le droit d'avoir de rêver, d'être heureuse, de vivre. J'ai vu que tous les hommes n'étaient pas aussi mauvais que ceux que j'avais côtoyés ces dernières années, qu'il y en avait que je pouvais apprécier, qui me donnaient envie de les suivre, de partager des choses avec eux. Que certains considéraient les femmes comme des égales et non pas comme des objets ou des utérus sur pattes.

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

- Je ne remercierai jamais assez Ace pour tout ce qu'il m'a apporté, tout comme je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir acceptée parmi vous.

- Tu vas me faire pleurer si tu continues, plaisanta Shanks.

Elle sourit, sécha les traces de larmes sur ses joues et planta ses orbes ambrées dans celles de Shanks.

- ça devient une habitude le fait que tu me consoles et que je te remercie.

- On dirait bien, confirma le capitaine du Red Force.

Il se demandait à quoi allait aboutir ce changement de conversation.

- C'est parce que je suis trop faible.

- Non, c'est parce que tu en avais besoin surtout et parce que tu ne me donnais que des bribes d'informations à chaque fois. Si j'avais eu tous les éléments en une fois je ne t'aurais laissé inonder ma chemise qu'une fois. Pas que ça me dérange hein, mais il fait un peu frisquet après.

Elle eut un sourire.

- Toujours le mot juste hein ?

- Je dirais plutôt « assez souvent ».

Elle retourna son attention vers les étoiles.

- Quand j'étais petite, on me reprochait d'être trop vive et de poser trop de questions. Ma mère, qui nous avait eu Mihawk et moi avec un Marine qui était tout le temps parti en mission, me disait toujours « soit belle et tais-toi ». Quand je suis arrivée chez les Amazones, la ligne de conduite de vie avait changé. On scandait tout le temps « soit forte et bats-toi ». J'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied chez les Amazones pour monter en grade, pour protéger grand-mère Nyon qui m'avait sauvé la vie, ainsi que la princesse Amazone. Jusqu'à présent, je crois avoir mélangé un peu ces deux maximes en n'arrivant qu'à un pathétique « soit forte et tais-toi ». Et encore, cela reste à prouver. Quoi que tu en penses, je suis trop faible. Le combat avec Ouzo l'a bien montré. Je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui.

- Tu faisais le poids à partir du moment où tu as utilisé le Haki de l'Armement.

- Peut-être. Toujours est-il que je l'ai fait inconsciemment et ça a toujours été le cas. Face à des ennemis aussi puissants que Doflamingo, je mourrai en un instant si je ne deviens pas plus forte, si je n'apprends pas à m'en servir. J'en suis bien consciente.

- C'est vrai qu'il faut que tu saches le maîtriser…

- J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes.

Il eut un bug.

- Pardon ?

- Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à maîtriser mon Haki. J'en ai parlé avec Doc, il m'a dit que tu étais le membre de l'équipage qui saurait le mieux m'aider.

- Ben est plus patient, il ferait un bien meilleur professeur que moi, se défendit Shanks.

- Mais je ne veux pas quelqu'un de patient. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un capable de me pousser dans mes retranchements, sinon je ne progresserai pas assez vite. Et je sais à quel point tu es capable de le faire, notre combat de la dernière fois est une preuve suffisamment convaincante.

Shanks pesait le pour et le contre. Point positif, il passerait beaucoup plus de temps avec Azami, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Poin ngatif : il passerait beaucoup plus de temps avec Azami, donc il devrait faire preuve d'un énorme contrôle de lui-même.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas.

- S'il-te-plait… Ce n'est pas comme si on tait très actifs quand on est en pleine mer, ça t'occuperas.

- Mais je ne manque pas d'occupation en pleine mer, il ne faut pas croire : sieste, jeu de go, sieste en vigie, me faire réveiller par Ben pour régler un souci, sieste, fiesta…

Il s'arrêta en voyant les yeux de chien battu qu'elle lui faisait. Pitié, pas ça…

- Alors tu me laisserais sans défense sur cette mer dangereuse ?

- Tu ne risques rien avec nous.

Elle fit la moue.

- Je ne resterai pas toujours avec l'équipage, même si je sais que vous adorez cette perspective… S'il-te-plait. J'en ai vraiment besoin et je te promets que je serai sage.

Il la regarda, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire.

- Si ce n'est pas pour moi, fais-le au nom de ton amitié pour Mihawk…

- Saleté. C'est très bas comme coup.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire. Il soupira.

- OK, tu as gagné.

- YES ! s'écria-t-elle avant de se relever et de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Merci Shanks !

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour retourner vers le campement, Shanks soupira une nouvelle fois en portant sa main à sa joue. Si elle continuait sur cette voie-là, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir très longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus…

* * *

_Et voilà ! Si ça vous a plu (ou pas d'ailleurs) n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review ! :) même si c'est pour me balancer des tomates à cause de mon retard ^^_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Shanks et Azami se montrent enfin leur attirance respective ! je suis sûre que ça vous plaira ;) si ma box ne fait pas des siennes, j'essaierai de le poster d'ici deux semaines maximum._

_Bonne journée !_


	16. Entraînement, pêche et heureuse cuite

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Il reste 6 chapitres avant la fin de la fiction :) j'essaierai de les écrire avant que je parte en vacances deux moi, avec une connexion internet assez réduite donc peu probable pour moi de poster... mais je ne peux rien vous promettre, ça dépendra de comment j'avance :)_

_Un énorme merci à Larmes-Noire, MissCassy, Camille XD et Gwen pour leurs adorables reviews sur le dernier chapitre... Je répondrai par MP à celles qui ont un compte ffnet :) Et évidemment un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !_

_Bonne lecture_

_minimilie_

* * *

Shanks se mit en garde une nouvelle fois, un sourire amusé au bout des lèvres. Azami fit de même de son côté, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, les jambes tremblantes.

- Eh bien alors petite guerrière, on fatigue ?

Elle serra les dents. Dieu qu'il était puissant… Depuis qu'elle s'entraînait tous les jours avec lui, elle se rendait compte à quel point le Roux s'était retenu lors de leur premier affrontement. Il était effrayant. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était considéré comme le meilleur sabreur pirate, du temps où il avait encore ses deux bras. Et même en étant manchot, sa force était saisissante.

- Tu as baissé ta garde, murmura une voix près de son oreille.

Elle sursauta tandis que Shanks attrapait fermement sa main, lui faisant lâcher son épée. Il avait raison, elle avait été tellement prise par ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a perturbé ? demanda Shanks alors qu'il amenait son sabre vers la gorge de la jeune femme, montrant ainsi sa victoire.

- Je me disais juste que tu étais impressionnant. Même si tu as un bras en moins, il me faudra des années avant d'espérer pouvoir t'égaler.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et relâcha la pression sur sa gorge, rangeant son épée dans son étui.

- Tu veux que je te dise un truc qui te dégoûterait encore plus ?

- Quoi, tu ne te bats toujours pas à pleine puissance, c'est ça ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, fit-il en lui rendant son épée avec sa main droite. J'étais gaucher.

Elle saisit son arme et jeta un coup d'œil à la manche qui dissimulait le moignon de son bras gauche.

- ça veut dire que ce que tu me montres ça n'est rien par rapport à ce que tu pouvais faire avant… J'ai peur de ce que Mihawk vaut alors !

- Tu peux. Il est le meilleur épéiste du monde après tout.

- Comment as-tu fait pour devenir aussi fort de la main droite ? Tu as dû passer une éternité à t'entraîner…

- En vérité Gol D Roger avait tenu à ce que je sache me battre des deux mains. Il disait que c'était un avantage qu'il ne fallait pas négliger quand on voyait les mers où on naviguait. J'étais beaucoup moins à l'aise de la main droite mais assez pour me débrouiller. Je n'ai donc pas dû tout réapprendre quand j'ai perdu mon bras gauche… Mais les premières années sans ont été difficiles, surtout au niveau de l'équilibre.

- Je veux bien te croire.

Elle soupira et s'approcha de la balustrade pour boire. Shanks fit de même.

- ça suffit pour aujourd'hui je crois, fit-il après avoir avalé de longues gorgées d'eau.

Elle acquiesça et s'accouda à la balustrade pour regarder la mer.

Le soleil était en train de se lever et reflétait dans l'eau salée. Ils soupirèrent devant le spectacle.

- Tu t'es finalement faite à l'idée de te servir de cette épée, fit Shanks en regardant cette dernière accrochée à la ceinture de la jeune femme.

Azami caressa du bout des doigts l'étui de son arme. C'était l'épée d'Ouzo.

- Elle est très maniable, très fluide… c'est comme si elle s'adaptait à moi. Je me sens bien lorsque je m'en sers, comme si j'étais dans mon élément. Tu as bien fait de m'empêcher de l'abandonner et de m'obliger à m'en servir.

- Tu avais gagné le combat, elle te revenait de droit, ça aurait été dommage que tu t'en sépares. C'est une très bonne épée. Une lame de qualité supérieure, qui a l'étrange capacité de s'adapter à la force de son utilisateur pour optimiser ses coups… Si tu exploites à fond cette aptitude, tu deviendras redoutable.

Elle hocha la tête et essuya du revers de la main la sueur qui gouttait de son front.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils s'entraînaient ainsi tous les matins. Shanks trouvait les progrès de son élève très encourageants, à présent elle pouvait presque tenir tête à Lucky Roux. Mais elle était encore loin de Doflamingo et elle le savait très bien, c'est pourquoi elle ne se donnait toujours aucun répit.

Quant à leur relation, elle n'avait toujours pas évolué. Shanks devait toujours prendre sur lui pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments. S'ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus proches, Azami ne montrait pas pour autant qu'elle était attirée par lui, au grand dam du Roux. Alors il ne tentait rien, de peur de tout perdre d'un coup.

Enzo sortit sur le pont, un air abattu sur le visage.

- Bah pourquoi tu fais cette tête Enzo ? lui demanda Azami avec un sourire

- Yé viens dé regardé nos réserves, il n'y a plou assez de viande pour tenir jousqu'à la prochaine ilé… Comment on va faire, Lucky va mourir dé faim et yé né peux pas préparer oune festin digne dé cé nom pour l'anniversaire dou capitaine.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le Roux, étonnée.

- C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

- Hum oui. J'avais oublié tiens. Mais t'en fais pas Enzo, tant qu'il y a du saké tout le monde sera content.

- Mais quand même il faudra trouver oune solutioné parcé qué ça né va pas lé faire…

- Je vais demander à tout le monde de mettre un peu du sien et de sortir la canne à pêche, si ça peut te rassurer.

Azami se dirigea vers la cabine centrale.

- Où vas-tu ?

Elle se retourna vers Shanks.

- Dans la remise, chercher mon arc et mes couteaux. Il paraît que je suis chasseuse, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait mon boulot, alors autant s'y mettre avant que la viande manque réellement.

- C'est de la pêche qu'on fait en mer, pas de la chasse.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

- ça dépend de la taille de la bestiole qu'on traque.

* * *

On était en milieu de l'après-midi. Azami était installée en tailleur sur la proue, trafiquant un dispositif complexe avec du fil d'acier. Les autres lui jetaient de temps en temps un coup d'œil, impressionnés par sa concentration. Tous avaient une canne en main mais poussaient des soupirs de découragement, la pêche n'était pas très bonne…

Shanks de son côté tenait Haiko sur ses genoux et s'amusait avec lui. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il était absolument nul pour pêcher, d'après Ben même lorsqu'il avait encore ses deux bras il était une véritable catastrophe. Alors autant qu'il se rende utile et s'occupe du petit au lieu de faire fuir les poissons. Cela lui allait très bien, Haiko était un petit bout d'homme très intelligent du haut de ses quatre mois. Il arrivait déjà à rester assis tout seul et regardait le Roux avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier le faisait basculer sur ses genoux et remonter avant de lui chatouiller le ventre, ce qui déclenchait les éclats de rire du bambin.

Azami relevait de temps en temps la tête pour admirer le spectacle. Son fils avait bien grandi et faisait sa fierté ainsi que celle de l'équipage du Roux. Tout le monde en était gaga, même le capitaine. Elle sourit tandis que Shanks continuait son petit manège. Qui aurait cru qu'un empereur tel que lui apprécierait autant de jouer les nounous ? La scène était charmante et réchauffait le cœur de la jeune femme. Au moins elle pouvait être sûre qu'elle et son bébé seraient bien accueillis si elle décidait un jour de rester dans l'équipage…

Elle retourna à ses fils, finissant de les aiguiser. Puis elle perçut une voix animale. Une grosse bête passait sous le navire. L'équipage la regarda se relever d'un bond et jeter ses appâts à la mer son arc à la main, scrutant les eaux autour du bateau. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, un monstre marin faisant la moitié de la taille du navire sortit la tête de l'eau, attiré par l'odeur de la viande. Tranquillement, Azami banda son arc et tira. La flèche vint se planter dans l'œil de la bête, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Alors qu'il s'élançait pour croquer la jeune femme, la flèche explosa, le décapitant sur le coup. Le monstre s'affaissa lourdement dans l'eau.

- Belle prise Azami ! s'écria Lucky Roux, salivant à la vue de toute cette viande.

Elle prit de l'élan et sauta dans l'eau, surprenant l'équipage.

- Mais elle est dingue, le courant va l'emporter !

- Non, fit Shanks en reprenant le bébé contre son épaule et en s'avançant vers la proue. Elle va attacher le monstre pour qu'on puisse le remorquer.

Effectivement, avec une corde dont un des bouts étaient accrochés à la proue, la jeune femme faisait le tour du monstre, faisant un gigantesque harnais autour de lui. Alors qu'elle montait sur le ventre de la bête pour faire les derniers nœuds, un deuxième monstre marin, beaucoup plus grand que le premier, sortit la tête de l'eau.

- Merde, fit Yasopp en pointant son fusil sur la bête. Il veut nous piquer notre festin.

Effectivement le monstre commençait à donner des coups de dents sur l'autre monstre, arrachant de gros morceaux de chair. Azami, énervée, décocha une flèche qui ricocha sur sa peau cuirassée.

- Hey gros lard ! Dégage de là !

Le monstre releva la tête, lançant un regard mauvais à cette pauvre petite humaine sur son repas.

- Azami, laisse tomber ! lui lança Doc. Reviens ici, c'est trop dangereux !

- C'est MA proie, hors de question de la lui laisser !

Ses yeux jetaient un regard noir au monstre tandis qu'il grondait pour l'effrayer. Shanks regardait attentivement la scène, prêt à dégager son Haki des Rois si la situation dégénérait. La jeune femme n'en faisait décidément qu'à sa tête… Alors que le monstre plongeait vers elle pour la croquer, elle s'écarta et monta sur sa tête. Rapide, elle en fit plusieurs fois le tour, laissant couler le fil d'acier. La bête était totalement prisonnière alors qu'Azami redescendait sur la proie qu'elle protégeait.

- Maintenant, lui cria-t-elle, soit tu dégages, soit tu crèves. C'est à toi de choisir.

La bête hurla de rage, pas décidée pour un sou à laisser tomber ce festin facile.

- Technique au fil d'acier : un geste tu meurs, énonça-t-elle en tirant sur ses fils.

Ils entaillèrent la peau de la bête qui grogna de douleur. Pour se défendre, le monstre donna de grands coups. Shanks ne quittait pas Azami des yeux. Si le monstre continuait à se débattre comme ça c'est elle qui allait se faire découper, ou se faire envoyer dans le décor… Pourtant la jeune femme ne bougeait pas d'un poil et semblait même faite de pierre. Métalium, comprit-il soudain. L'un des six pouvoirs… Où avait-elle appris cela ?

Le monstre poussa un dernier rugissement de douleur : à force de se débattre, sa carotide avait été sectionnée par un des fils. Il s'écroula dans une cascade de sang, raide mort. Azami se détendit alors et lâcha les fils avant de passer ses mains dans l'eau de mer, poussant une grimace.

- ça va ? lui demanda Rockstar qui avait sauté à l'eau lui aussi pour l'aider.

- Oui, je me suis coupée moi aussi.

- Pas étonnant vu la force qu'il avait…

- Espèce d'imbécile, cria Doc rouge de colère depuis le bateau, tu aurais pu y laisser tes deux bras ! Et après c'est moi qui doit réparer les dégâts, regarde-moi ça ! Vu d'ici tes coupures font au moins deux centimètres de profondeur !

- ça va Doc, je vais survivre… Et puis arrête ton char, je sais que ça te plait de soigner les gens.

- Pas quand ils le font exprès !

Shanks de son côté regardait les deux jeunes gens finir d'attacher les monstres marins. La chemise d'Azami lui collait à la peau, laissant apercevoir par transparence son maillot de bain. Il retint un frisson.

- Bon eh bien nous avons dé la bouffe pour encore longtemps lé gars ! s'écria Enzo ravi. Oune grand Grazzie Azami et maintenant au boulot les autres, il faut découper tout ça avant qué d'autres monstres soient attirés !

Tous tirèrent sur les cordes pour rapprocher les monstres du bateau et se mirent au travail, les découpant méticuleusement.

* * *

La fête battait son plein, le saké coulait à flots et la viande rôtissait paresseusement sur un grand feu de bois. Shanks buvait tranquillement une énième coupe de saké, observant le reste de l'équipage s'amuser comme des petits fous. Lucky Roux tenait Haiko dans ses bras. Le petit était surexcité et n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause du boucan. Il tenait dans ses petites mains un morceau de viande que Lucky lui avait donné. Il fallait qu'il s'y mette tôt s'il voulait devenir fort, arguait celui-ci. Mais pour le moment la tentative de changement de nourriture était un semi-échec. Haiko avait été certes très intéressé par ce qu'on lui avait tendu, mais n'ayant pas de dents ses essais s'étaient réduits à baver abondamment sur le morceau de viande, un air frustré et concentré sur son joli minois. De petits cris de protestation lui échappaient de temps en temps, comme s'il râlait parce que la viande faisait de la résistance. Qu'importe, bientôt il serait capable d'en ingurgiter et peut-être même d'égaler Lucky à ce niveau, vu l'attirance familiale envers ce type de nourriture.

Le regard du Roux fut attiré par autre chose. La maman du petit, qui dansait avec Rockstar, complètement saoule. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire. La pauvre, elle s'était fait avoir en beauté… Elle avait fait un concours de tir avec Yasopp. Un concours un peu particulier puisqu'ils devaient boire un verre cul-sec entre chaque tir. Le perdant était celui qui tirerait le moins près du centre de la cible. S'ils étaient à égalité lors des premiers tirs, au bout du sixième verre Azami dut se rendre à l'évidence. Yasopp tenait beaucoup, beaucoup mieux l'alcool qu'elle. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il avait tenu à ce que le concours soit ainsi. Il aurait eu moins de chances de gagner si elle était sobre. Et puis elle soupçonnait un certain capitaine d'avoir soufflé l'idée au tireur d'élite, ce qui était absolument véridique. Le Roux n'aurait pour rien au monde raté ce spectacle.

Complètement désinhibée, la sœur de Mihawk se dirigea vers le capitaine, lui tendant la main.

- Allez Shanks, viens danser un peu !

- Sans façon ! Je ne sais pas danser, et c'est pire avec un bras en moins.

- Allez, c'est ton anniversaire … amuse-toi un peu !

- Je t'assure que je suis très bien là où je suis… C'est très divertissant de te voir complètement saoule !

Elle lui fit une moue adorable.

- Je te jure que je me vengerai pour ce coup bas demain…

- J'y compte bien ! Mais je crois que tu auras bien trop mal à la tête pour vouloir bouger de la journée.

- On verra ça !

Elle repartit, entraînant Ben par la main. Ce dernier essayait de garder un air sérieux, mais intérieurement il était mort de rire. Pauvre Azami, les autres lui avaient vraiment fait un sale coup !

La fête continua ainsi pendant quelques heures. Aux alentours de minuit, Shanks partit coucher Haiko qui s'était endormi sur ses genoux. Alors qu'il revenait sur le pont, il eut la surprise de voir Azami debout sur la table, en train de chanter une chanson paillarde.

- Au bord de la rivière Margot, Margot, se trempe le derrière dans l'eau, dans l'eau…

- D'où elle sort ça ?

- C'est la chanson qué Yasopp n'avait pas réoussi à lui faire chanter la dernière fois, tu té souviens ? lui fit Enzo, qui était en train de déprimer en voyant dans quel état la jeune femme s'était mise.

- Je lui ai dit ma belle veux tu, veux-tu, veux-tu que je te mette ma bite dans le cul ?

Shanks éclata de rire. Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait refusé de la chanter, ça ne collait tellement pas avec le personnage…

- La belle se rebelle oh non, oh non, je suis encore pucelle du fion, du fion…

Ayant pitié, il la fit descendre de la table avant qu'elle ne finisse le deuxième couplet. Elle protesta vivement sous les éclats de rire de ceux qui tenaient encore debout.

- Mais Shanks, tu m'empêches d'exprimer mes racines sudistes !

- Mais oui mais oui… allez viens, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller te coucher Azami.

- Je suis en pleine forme !

A ces mots elle tituba légèrement et se rattrapa à la chemise du Roux pour ne pas tomber.

- Enfoiré de Yasopp… Je vais le buter, c'est à cause de lui si le bateau tangue !

- C'est cela, reprit Shanks en riant… Allez je te ramène, tu le taperas demain si tu t'en souviens encore. Je suis fatigué moi aussi, je vais me coucher.

Il souhaita une bonne fin de fête au reste de l'équipage et rentra dans le bateau, traînant avec lui Azami. Il était éméché lui aussi, mais tout de même pas au point de la jeune femme, ses idées étaient encore assez claires… Ou pas, elles dérivaient toutes vers la brune aux yeux ambrées. Il espérait qu'elle était trop saoule pour s'en rendre compte.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite devant la remise où Azami et Haiko avaient élu domicile.

- Tu arriveras à rentrer toute seule sans marcher sur le petit ?

- Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai peut-être bu un verre de trop, ou deux… ou peut-être même trois… Mais quand même !

Il lâcha la jeune femme doucement, à regret. Alors qu'elle allait tourner la poignée de la porte, elle se ravisa et fit brusquement demi-tour, perdant l'équilibre. Shanks la rattrapa encore une fois et la releva.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de bouger aussi vite tu sais ?

- Oui, mais j'avais oublié quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

- Ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Mon cadeau ?

- Bah oui, bégaya-t-elle alors que ses joues rosissaient légèrement. Il te faut bien un cadeau, c'est ton anniversaire après tout, ça n'arrive que… une fois dans l'année je crois.

Il retint difficilement un sourire. Elle était si craquante quand elle était comme ça…

- Très bien, alors c'est quoi mon cadeau ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui et l'embrassa. Il écarquilla les yeux, soudainement dégrisé. Elle profita de sa surprise pour venir titiller sa langue avec la sienne. Il perdit alors tout contrôle et lui rendit son baiser fougueusement.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… C'était un rêve, il devait être en train de rêver. Pourtant les lèvres de la jeune femme contre les siennes, son corps fiévreux qui se collait au sien, ses mains qui passaient timidement dans l'ouverture de sa chemise, ça paraissait tellement réel…

Sa conscience essayait de lui souffler qu'il devait arrêter là, qu'il regretterait le lendemain et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être attirée par lui, que c'était l'alcool qui l'avait fait déraper et rien d'autre… Mais il l'envoya balader dans un coin obscur de son esprit. Tant pis si elle avait probablement raison et qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts, là Azami avait l'air complètement réceptive et si ça devait être l'unique fois qu'elle s'offrait à lui, alors il ne la laisserait pas passer.

Un cri perçant leur parvint busquement. Haiko s'était réveillé de l'autre côté de la porte et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Quel sale gosse… Azami sursauta et tenta de se dégager pour aller le voir mais Shanks la plaqua contre le mur, intensifiant leur baiser et lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

- Shanks, fit-elle avec difficulté alors qu'Haiko continuait de pleurer, je dois y aller… Il a peur, il est tout seul…

- Hors de question que je te laisse partir, souffla Shanks en continuant ses baisers. Demain tu te souviendras de ce qu'il s'est passé, et tu auras trop honte pour vouloir recommencer… Tu vas m'éviter comme la peste parce que tu ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, tu me diras que tu étais sous l'influence de l'alcool. Ce qui n'est pas faux, tu ne serais jamais venue à moi en étant sobre…

Elle éclata de rire et lui fit un baiser sur le bout du nez.

- Si je te promets que je reviens demain, tu me laisses partir ?

- Tu reviendrais ? hésita le Roux

- Oui.

- Avec le même comportement ?

- Oui Shanks, je ne compte pas mettre un terme à ce qu'on avait si bien commencé… Sauf si tu ne le veux pas.

Il lui fit un nouveau baiser avec ardeur, la faisant frissonner.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je ne le veux pas ?

- Non. C'était juste pour te taquiner.

Elle lui fit un dernier baiser et s'écarta de lui pour ouvrir la porte. Les hurlements stridents d'Haiko se transformèrent en chouinements apeurés.

- Bonne nuit Shanks…

- Bonne nuit Azami, lui fit-il à regret.

Elle ferma la porte en lui faisant un dernier sourire. Shanks resta un moment contre la porte, écoutant la jeune femme rassurer et calmer progressivement son bébé. Puis il retourna dans sa cabine, pestant contre le bambin. Comment un si petit être avait-il pu gâcher sa fin de soirée ? Quel sale gosse, il était sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès…

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu? ;)_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Je vous rassure, dans le prochain chapitre Haiko ne sera pas là pour les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils avaient commencé ;)_


	17. Lendemain de cuite et galipettes

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je poste le chapitre plus tôt que prévu, ça doit vous faire plaisir ^^_

_**Attention, ce chapitre contient un lemon** ! ça devient sérieux... _

_Bonne lecture et merci à celles qui ont laissé des reviews !_

* * *

Shanks se réveilla le lendemain matin avec l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants s'était fait un malin plaisir de lui écrabouiller le crâne pendant son sommeil. Il se traîna lamentablement vers l'infirmerie et avala avec un grand verre d'eau un cachet d'aspirine salvateur. Il était aux alentours de 6h. La plupart de ses hommes s'étaient endormis à même le sol, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de retourner dans leurs hamacs dans les cales. La journée serait difficile pour tout le monde… Il plaignait ceux qui étaient de garde aujourd'hui, et était bienheureux de ne pas faire partie de ces malheureux.

En parlant de tour de garde, il aperçut Ben à la vigie. Il avait l'air bien plus frais que le Roux. Normal, il avait moins bu. Ben était un exemple de modération en ce qui concernait l'alcool…Contrairement à lui. Shanks maugréa une nouvelle fois, pestant contre son mal de crâne et son goût indéfectible pour le bon saké.

- Bah alors capitaine, lui fit son second avec un sourire, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort…

Ledit capitaine grogna, faisant rire Ben.

- Qui te remplace ? finit par demander le Roux.

- Yasopp. C'est bon, il s'est réveillé il n'y a pas longtemps, il devrait être opérationnel. Tu peux aller te recoucher.

Shanks bailla et lui souhaita bon courage avant de retourner vers sa cabine. Pour une fois qu'il était assez fatigué pour pouvoir dormir en plein jour, autant en profiter. Ça lui ferait récupérer quelques heures de sommeil… L'alcool avait du bon. Même si les conséquences au réveil n'étaient pas des plus agréables. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état d'Azami, qui ne tenait pas l'alcool…

A la pensée de la jeune femme, il se redressa brusquement sur son lit, se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais ce mouvement brusque ne fit qu'aggraver son mal de crâne et il se rallongea en geignant. Tant pis, il aviserait plus tard. Pour l'heure il fallait qu'il se refasse une santé…

XXXXX

La journée passa lentement sur le Red Force. Tout le monde se remettait doucement de la cuite mémorable qu'ils s'étaient pris pour l'anniversaire du capitaine. Doc distribuait à tour de bras des cachets d'aspirine et Enzo préparait un bon repas avec les restes de la veille pour remettre tout le monde d'aplomb. Heureusement pour tout le monde le ciel était gris aujourd'hui. Leur crâne et leur peau n'aurait pas supporté une journée au contact des rayons lumineux du soleil.

Azami avait fini par pointer le bout de son nez. Il faut dire que le petit Haiko n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, son réveil avait été assez brutal et matinal. Mais en même temps ce n'était pas de sa faute. Quand il avait faim, il avait faim, et il savait le faire entendre, pour le plus grand malheur de sa maman. Le petit rassasié et deux cachets d'aspirine plus tard, la jeune femme confia son bambin à Yasopp pour la journée, lui disant que c'était sa punition pour l'avoir fait boire autant et lui avoir fait chanter la chanson obscène la veille. Drôle de punition quand on savait à quel point Yasopp aimait s'occuper de ce gosse ! Mais enfin, cela permit à la jeune femme de se rendormir contre la balustrade du pont sans craindre que son petit tombe à l'eau.

Shanks la regardait dormir, songeur. Elle s'était comportée normalement avec lui aujourd'hui, du moins aussi normalement qu'on pouvait l'être après une soirée trop arrosée. Il se demandait si elle se souvenait seulement du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, elle se comportait trop comme d'habitude, c'était étrange… Mais au moins elle ne l'évitait pas, c'était déjà ça. Il en aurait le cœur net ce soir, elle lui avait promis de revenir. Si elle ne le faisait pas, c'est qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Il appréhendait un peu ce qui allait se passer… Il secoua la tête avec un sourire, on aurait dit un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous amoureux, c'était pathétique. Ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait pas connu une bonne centaine de femmes dans sa vie ! Mais pourtant, face à la belle aux yeux de faucons, il se sentait aussi démuni que s'il n'avait aucune expérience. Lui qui avait l'habitude de séduire, voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant une femme qui prenait les devants, qui menait la danse au rythme où elle le souhaitait et qui lui filait entre les doigts… Normal qu'il se sente un peu dépassé.

Il soupira et partit à la recherche de Ben. Un jeu de go ne serait pas la meilleure chose à faire pour son mal de tête qui avait commencé à se dissiper, mais au moins cela aurait l'avantage de lui changer les idées. Du moins jusqu'à ce soir…

XXXX

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. L'équipage avait repris tant bien que mal ses occupations quotidiennes. Pas de fête ce soir, ils devaient tous se remettre de celle de la veille. Le repas avait donc été tranquille, du moins aussi tranquille qu'il pouvait l'être dans un équipage de pirates. Shanks avait mangé rapidement avant de retourner à sa cabine. Il fallait qu'il finisse la carte qu'il avait commencé à dessiner pour se changer les idées. Il s'était de plus en plus fait à l'idée qu'Azami ne viendrait pas cette nuit. Elle se comportait exactement comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle avait oublié c'était sûr. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être déçu ou pas. C'est sûr qu'il préférait ça au fait qu'elle ne lui adresse plus la parole, mais tout de même… Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était un peu frustré. Il râla un peu alors que son crayon dérapait sur sa carte. Il n'était même plus assez concentré pour dessiner, c'était le comble !

Alors qu'il essayait d'effacer tant bien que mal la trace de crayon indésirable, des coups furtifs furent tapés à la porte.

- Entrez, fit-il avec entrain, se demandant si c'était la jeune femme ou s'il allait perdre une bonne fois pour toutes ses illusions.

Il retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant la silhouette fine d'Azami refermer la porte derrière elle avant de tourner le loquet.

- J'ai bien cru que tu m'avais oublié, fit le Roux en reposant sa gomme.

- Haiko ne voulait pas s'endormir ce soir… J'ai dû rester avec lui un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Qu'on le traite de parano si on voulait, mais le Roux restait persuadé que le gamin le faisait exprès. Comme s'il voulait empêcher que le capitaine du Red Force s'approche trop de sa maman.

La brune s'approcha de lui, détaillant avec ses yeux de faucon la carte que Shanks dessinait avant qu'elle n'arrive.

- C'est beau… C'est la carte de la dernière île ?

- Oui, répondit-il avant de la rouler comme un poster, lors de nos précédents voyages je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'explorer assez pour faire une carte détaillée. Alors j'en ai profité ce coup-ci.

Elle le regarda reposer la carte dans une caisse avec les autres, avant que son regard ne soit attiré par des lumières bleutées. Emerveillée, elle se dirigea vers la seule étagère de la pièce, où trônaient fièrement une centaine de sabliers. Shanks la regarda faire, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en en prenant délicatement un entre ses mains. Ça ressemble au bracelet que tu as autour du poignet et dont tu te sers pour donner la direction à prendre…

- Ce sont des Eternal Pose. C'est la même chose que le Log Pose, répondit-il en lui montrant celui qu'il avait au poignet, mais ils désignent une île en particulier, et ne donnent que la direction pour atteindre celle-ci. C'est pratique si tu veux aller d'un endroit à un autre sans passer par toutes les îles intermédiaires.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu fais pour te déplacer librement sur Grand-Line ?

- Oui, c'est grâce à ces petits sabliers.

- Tu as dû prendre un temps fou pour les réunir…

- Une bonne partie m'a été donnée par Silver Rayleigh, le second de l'équipage de Gol D Roger, lors de la dissolution de l'équipage. Il disait que j'étais le plus à même de m'en servir, le navigateur ne voulait pas revenir sur Grand-Line dans un nouvel équipage après y avoir navigué si longtemps en compagnie de Gol D Roger. Le reste, on les a amassés au cours de nos voyages. Il n'y en a pas que pour les îles de Grand Line et du Nouveau Monde, certains sont modifiés afin de pouvoir mener à des îles des quatre Mers qui les bordent, comme Fushia, l'île natale d'Ace et Luffy sur East Blue.

En disant ces mots, il lui montrait le sablier indiquant l'île. Elle la toucha doucement du doigt puis laissa son regard dériver, lisant les noms inscrits sur les Eternal Pose classés par ordre alphabétique.

- Lugubra, finit-elle par dire à haute voix, attirée par ce nom.

- C'est l'île où Mihawk a élu domicile. Une île déserte et sauvage, peuplée par des singes sanguinaires avec lesquels il s'entraîne…

Elle prit le sablier et le détailla un peu plus.

- On peut mettre les voiles par là-bas si tu le souhaites.

- Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment, souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible en reposant le sablier délicatement. Plus tard, quand je serai devenue assez forte, et quand Haiko sera plus grand.

- Mihawk a un fils lui aussi tu sais ?

- Vraiment ?

- Il s'appelle Josh et lui ressemble énormément. Il doit avoir 9 ans, un an de plus que Neil… Je suis son parrain.

- Un être aussi irresponsable que toi, parrain d'un petit bout de chou ? Le pauvre…

- Tu es cruelle, je sais très bien m'occuper d'enfants. Haiko est-il malheureux avec moi ?

- Haiko est pourri gâté par la totalité de l'équipage… Quand il aura l'âge de faire des caprices, il sera intenable.

- Il l'est déjà, marmonna le Roux en repensant à son intervention indésirable de la veille.

Elle eut un petit rire et retourna à sa contemplation des sabliers.

- Il n'a pas fait exprès de nous interrompre…

- Je n'en suis pas persuadé, répliqua-t-il en la serrant contre son torse avec son unique bras. Ce gamin est un vrai petit démon.

Il osa faire un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua-t-il, s'il n'est pas tranquille ce soir je lui fais sa fête… et si on reprenait les choses là où on les avait arrêtées hier ?

Azami se retourna à ces mots et l'embrassa doucement. Il resserra sa prise sur elle et approfondit le baiser. Ainsi ce n'était pas un fantasme, elle voulait réellement de lui… Une douce chaleur commença à s'insinuer dans tout son être, et plus particulièrement dans son bas-ventre. Ils arrêtèrent leur baiser, à bout de souffle, avant de recommencer de manière plus sensuelle, plus fougueuse, plus empressée.

Shanks dirigea doucement la jeune femme vers son lit avant de s'y asseoir, la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La brune passa délicatement une main dans l'échancrure de la chemise de son futur amant, le faisant frissonner sous la caresse fraîche. Il posa sa main sur un de ses seins, le malaxant doucement tandis qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise pour avoir un meilleur accès à ses pectoraux bien dessinés.

Il la laissait mener la danse pour le moment. Il savait que le sexe n'avait pas été une expérience agréable pour elle jusqu'à présent. Sauf peut-être avec Ace, mais il n'y avait eu qu'une seule fois, pas assez pour lui ôter l'appréhension qu'elle avait par rapport aux relations sexuelles. Alors il restait infiniment doux, ne souhaitant pas la brusquer, la laissant prendre ses marques avec lui. Elle avait l'air d'une jeune femme lors de sa toute première fois, sauf qu'elle savait déjà à quoi s'attendre, et il ferait tout pour lui faire oublier le traumatisme infligé par Leto.

Azami avait complètement déboutonné et retiré la chemise du Roux et dessinait du bout des doigts les muscles saillants et les cicatrices. D'abord timidement, puis avec plus d'assurance quand il poussa des soupirs suggérant qu'il appréciait ses attouchements. Alors qu'elle s'attaquait à la boucle de sa ceinture, Shanks se retourna, la faisant basculer doucement sur le lit.

- Pas tout de suite, lui murmura-t-il en lui faisant des baisers papillons dans le cou. Nous ne sommes pas pressés…

Elle frissonna sous la sensation des lèvres du Roux sur son cou. Voyant que ça ne lui déplaisait pas, il retira le haut de la belle, découvrant un soutien-gorge blanc tout simple. Avec un sourire il embrassa ses épaules, ses clavicules, descendant toujours un peu plus bas tandis que son bras caressait son ventre et son nombril. Elle se cambra, le laissant dégrafer son soutien-gorge et gémissant alors qu'il embrassait un sein et pelotait l'autre de sa main.

Shanks souriait en voyant Azami si réceptive, mais même s'il commençait à trouver que son pantalon serrait douloureusement son érection il ne devint pas plus empressé pour autant. Il voulait qu'elle soit bien, qu'elle prenne goût à toutes ces caresses qui avaient été absentes ou imposées lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise de Leto…

La jeune femme gémit tandis qu'il glissait sa main dans son pantalon, caressant le bout d'étoffe du bout des doigts avant de les glisser à l'intérieur de sa culotte.

- Hum Shanks…

Il frémit et serra les dents à l'entente de son nom. Il continua à caresser sa toison tandis qu'elle ôtait maladroitement le reste de ses vêtements ainsi que le pantalon du capitaine, dévoilant une érection bien éveillée dans son boxer. Il glissa un doigt, puis deux dans son intimité, faisant de petits mouvements de ciseaux qui arrachaient à Azami des gémissements plaintifs. Celle-ci lui ôta finalement son boxer et caressa la virilité fièrement dressée, faisant grogner le Roux de contentement.

Il faisait à présent des mouvements de va-et-vient avec ses doigts, souriant face à l'abandon total dont son amante faisait preuve. Elle semblait n'aspirer plus qu'à une seule chose, conclure, mais il n'osait pas encore franchir le cap. Il avait peur de lui faire mal, de lui faire ressortir des souvenirs…

- Shanks, articula-t-elle difficilement, je ne suis pas vierge, et encore moins en porcelaine. Tu peux y aller, arrête de me faire languir.

Il lui fit un regard surpris puis sourit. Il n'aurait pas pu tenir beaucoup plus longtemps lui non plus… Alors il se redressa et attrapa dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit un préservatif qu'il enfila.

- C'est pour éviter un deuxième bébé, lui expliqua-t-il en voyant son regard interrogateur. Je suppose que tu préfèrerais éviter de retomber enceinte pour le moment.

Elle acquiesça. Il se rallongea sur elle, reprenant un baiser et des caresses passionnées, avant de la pénétrer doucement. Elle s'arqua alors qu'il rentrait complètement en elle, poussant un soupir d'extase tandis qu'il ne laissait échapper un feulement de contentement. C'était si bon… Ayant obtenu son feu vert, il commença à faire de lents va-et-vient qui s'intensifièrent alors qu'elle faisait des mouvements de bassins pour l'accompagner dans ses actions.

Leurs gestes devinrent vite plus frénétiques, le claquement de leurs chairs s'entrechoquant leurs arrachaient des gémissements et des cris étouffés par leurs baisers affamés. Shanks était près de l'orgasme mais se retenait difficilement. Il ne se lâcherait pas avant qu'Azami n'aille au bout de son plaisir. Celle-ci intensifia ses coups de hanche en voyant qu'il l'attendait. La délivrance arriva enfin, lui faisant mordre l'épaule de son amant tandis que des vagues de plaisir déferlaient puissamment en elle. Quelques coups de rein plus tard, Shanks la rejoignait dans cet orgasme ravageur dans un dernier cri de jouissance.

Ils reprirent doucement leur respiration, puis Shanks se retira et ôta son préservatif avant de se rallonger auprès d'elle, la tenant par la taille avec son bras et l'embrassant doucement. Ils continuèrent un moment leurs caresses, profitant du plaisir qu'ils s'étaient donné et qui les parcouraient encore. Mais un hurlement déchirant les sortit de leur cocon.

- Haiko non, protesta Shanks en se lovant contre la poitrine de son amante. Quel sale gosse…

Azami eut un petit rire et lui caressa les cheveux, dégageant quelques mèches rousses qui masquaient ses yeux.

- Dis-toi qu'au moins il ne nous a pas interrompu en plein ébat.

- S'il avait fait ça je lui en aurais vraiment voulu à mort.

- Tu l'adores ce gosse, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir…

- Si, quand il m'empêche d'être avec toi, si, je lui en veux un peu.

Elle lui sourit et lui embrassa le crâne avant de le pousser doucement.

- Je dois y aller…

Il grogna mais la laissa quand même se relever et se rhabiller pour rejoindre le petit.

- Tu reviendras demain ? lui demanda Shanks tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

- Peut-être bien. L'expérience était des plus excitantes, ce serait dommage de ne pas la renouveler…

Elle referma la porte en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il se rallongea, perdu dans ses pensées. Peu de temps après, quand les pleurs d'Haiko se turent, il s'endormit, un sourire heureux au coin des lèvres.

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini ! Aloooors ? Z'avez aimé? N'hésitez pas à me bombarder de reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du lemon ^^_

_Bisous et à bientôt !_

_minimilie_


	18. Assumer ou fuir ? Orageuse décision

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Il contient un **lemon**, mais un lemon plus soft que la dernière fois... Rassurez-vous (ou pas), je n'en ferai plus avant un moment, le but n'étant pas de décrire outrageusement les galipettes des deux pauvres protagonistes pendant le reste de la fiction XD_

_J'ai oublié de le dire dans le dernier chapitre et j'en ai honte, mais Josh, le fils de Mihawk, n'est pas à moi. Il a été créé par **Larmes-Noire** qui a adorablement accepté de me le prêter pour les besoins de ma fiction. Si ce personnage vous intéresse, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire ses fictions, notamment Père et Fils Mihawk et Josh, qui est absolument géniale._

_Voilà, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre (et/ou protester, l'envie vous prendra peut-être...)_

_minimilie_

* * *

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Près de la proue et accoudé à la balustrade Shanks regardait le soleil se coucher d'un air pensif. Ben s'approcha de lui avec un sourire en coin. Il tira une taffe sur sa cigarette, admirant lui aussi le spectacle.

- ça va capitaine? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi sérieux.  
- J'ai peur que le temps se gâte. Le vent a changé de direction... Et puis je me demande comment les choses ont évolué sur l'île vers laquelle on se dirige. La dernière fois qu'on y est allé l'ambiance y était tendue...  
- Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas brune aux yeux de faucon et qu'elle n'a pas un môme l'île qui te préoccupe? Le taquina son second.  
Shanks releva la tête brusquement. Ben était très fier de son petit effet.  
- Comment as-tu su?  
- Je ne savais pas en fait. C'était juste une supposition, qui était finalement vérifiée. Merci de t'être vendu !

Le Roux grommela contre la capacité de déduction parfois dérangeante de son second.

- Rassure-toi, vous êtes très, très discrets. C'est Haiko qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il semblait bouder quand tu étais à proximité de sa maman, ni pourquoi il se réveillait de plus en plus fréquemment la nuit… Je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être jaloux Et puis même si vous ne montrez rien Azami et toi, vous avez l'air plus complices qu'avant.

- Qui d'autre que toi le soupçonne ?

- Peut-être Yasopp, c'est dur de savoir avec lui… mais sinon personne d'autre à ma connaissance.

Le capitaine du Red Force soupira.

- Et maintenant capitaine tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, souffla le concerné.

- Tu sais que Mihawk va t'arracher les yeux s'il le découvre…

- Les yeux, le bras restant, la tête… il va me massacrer.

- Bon ça va alors tu es conscient des risques ! Je ne miserai pas sur toi ce coup-ci, désolé.

- J'apprécie ton soutien Ben, vraiment. Maugréa le Roux.

- Cela dit, je suis quand même content pour vous deux. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés.

Le gris lui mit une tape affectueuse à l'épaule avant de le laisser à sa contemplation de la mer.

Shanks se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois qu'Azami était venue le rejoindre dans sa cabine cette fameuse nuit. Depuis elle était revenue fréquemment, quasiment de manière quotidienne. Il aurait dû être heureux de cette situation, mais pourtant il lui manquait quelque chose. C'était tout bête mais ça le rongeait. La jeune femme n'assumait pas leur relation.

Il était… épuisé oui, c'était le mot. Epuisé de lutter contre les appréhensions de cette tête de mule. Il ne dormait déjà pas beaucoup avant, c'était pire à présent. Même quand Haiko ne pleurait pas elle s'obstinait à quitter discrètement son lit dès qu'il s'endormait après leurs ébats. Alors il luttait contre le sommeil pour la retenir près de lui et il allongeait chaque jour leurs galipettes un peu plus dans l'espoir qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement avant d'avoir le temps de songer à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mais il n'avait plus 20 ans et leurs dix ans d'écart donnaient à la jeune femme un avantage indéniable au niveau de l'endurance.

Son plan avait donc pour le moment lamentablement échoué, pour ne pas dire qu'il s'était retourné contre lui. Pourtant il ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés, qu'ils se réveillent au petit matin dans les bras l'un de l'autre… mais elle n'était visiblement pas encore prête à ça.

* * *

Azami entra doucement dans la cabine avant de fermer la porte. Allongé sur son lit, Shanks ne fit même pas un geste dans sa direction. La jeune femme eut un sourire, il s'était endormi en l'attendant. Elle se rapprocha silencieusement de lui. Il était si beau lorsqu'il dormait… Ainsi détendu, il semblait plus jeune, moins sérieux, même si le sérieux était quelque chose d'assez éphémère chez lui… Ses yeux se crispaient régulièrement, signe qu'il devait rêver.

Alors qu'elle effleurait son visage du bout des doigts pour remettre quelques mèches rousses en place il lui attrapa la main et la fit basculer violemment sur le lit avant de la saisir à la gorge. Elle se figea, n'osant plus bouger. La reconnaissant, il se détendit et desserra son emprise sur sa gorge avant de la serrer contre lui.

- Désolé, vieux réflexe...

- T'en fais pas, c'est normal d'être sur ses gardes. C'est quand on dort qu'on est le plus vulnérable.

Penaud, il embrassa la gorge malmenée et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Ni trop petite ni trop généreuse, comme il les aimait.

- Je faisais un mauvais rêve. Teach essayait de me tuer.

- Et alors, il allait réussir ?

- Non mais il me faisait tout de même douiller un max. D'ailleurs j'y pense, comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas prévu et évité mon geste avec ton Haki ?

- Je l'ai vu. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction.

- Tu devrais être plus méfiante…

- Pourquoi ? Mon frère te trouve digne de confiance et moi aussi, aucun intérêt.

Il lui caressa doucement les côtes, la faisant frissonner.

- Dis, finit-elle par demander au bout d'un moment, à quoi ressemble Josh ?

Shanks sourit. Le fait qu'elle s'intéresse à son neveu prouvait qu'un changement arrivait progressivement en elle. Bientôt elle serait peut-être prête à revoir sa famille.

Il commença alors à lui raconter sa première rencontre avec son filleul. Le bambin avait alors onze mois et le Roux avait été déprimé de voir qu'il le terrifiait. Il était moins angoissé à présent, mais toujours un peu distant avec lui ? Sa barbe piquait trop, comme il disait… De fil en aiguille, il se mit à parler de Mihawk, de ce qu'il était devenu, de leurs combats lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Tout en l'écoutant parler, Azami caressait du bout des doigts son torse, songeuse. Ce dernier finit par frissonner alors qu'elle touchait une cicatrice particulièrement sensible. Son excitation était montée petit à petit sous les assauts des petites mains de son amante.

- Tu sais, tu ne m'aides pas à me concentrer comme ça...  
Elle le regarda un brin étonnée puis eut un petit rire en remarquant l'inconfort qui habitait son amant.  
- Navrée... Bon eh bien je crois que nous devrons remettre cette conversation à plus tard.  
Elle se glissa sous les draps avec lui et entama un baiser langoureux auquel il répondit ardemment. Quelques minutes plus tard ils brulaient sous leurs caresses respectives, leurs vêtements reposant au pied du lit. Azami fit un sourire narquois à Shanks qui n'avait pu retenir un grognement de contentement alors qu'elle caressait délicatement son membre. Elle recula finalement et glissa sa tête sous les draps, un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.  
- Oh non non non azami, n'y pense même... paaaaaaas  
Trop tard. Il gémit sous les caresses exquises. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est quelle avait pris de l'assurance ces derniers mois. Pas que ça lui déplaisait, mais enfin il aurait bien aimé pouvoir riposter à cet instant. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il regrettait son bras. Ne pas pouvoir faire avec elle tout ce qui lui passait par la tête le frustrait légèrement. Mais enfin ils avaient déjà bien assez à faire...

La jeune femme finit par se lasser de son petit jeu et remonta, les joues rosies, pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres du Roux. Peu de temps après ils ne faisaient à nouveau plus qu'un. Shanks ne retenait pas ses gémissements. Il adorait quand c'était elle qui menait la danse, le chevauchant avec souplesse, ses seins frôlant doucement son torse au fil des mouvements, ses joues de teintant sous l'effort d'un rouge adorable lui donnant envie de la croquer entièrement...

Elle s'arqua soudainement, poussant un petit cri de plaisir. Curieux il tenta un coup de hanche qui lui arracha à nouveau un gémissement plaintif. Apparemment il avait découvert un nouveau point très très sensible... Il la fit alors basculer et tenta de nouveaux mouvements amples, butant à chaque fois contre cette zone fortement érogène. Elle le mordait, lui griffait le dos pour tenter de masquer ses gémissements mais cela le faisait continuer avec encore plus d'ardeur. Il voulait entendre son plaisir résonner à ses oreilles...

Elle finit par rendre les armes et se laissa entrainer dans un tourbillon de sensations. Il se libéra peu de temps après en un râle rauque et s'allongea à côté d'elle pour reprendre calmement sa respiration, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa belle, trop fatiguée par le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné, s'était endormie... Dire qu'il était fier comme un coq était un euphémisme. Emprisonnant de son bras sa bien-aimée, il finit lui aussi par plonger dans un profond sommeil, un sourire vainqueur rayonnant aux lèvres.

* * *

Emergeant de son sommeil sans bien comprendre pourquoi, Shanks sentit un mouvement près de lui. Comme du tissu qui glissait le long d'une personne qui se rhabillait. Il ouvrit les yeux, complètement réveillé à présent, et attrapa la manche d'Azami avant qu'elle ne se retourne. Le temps de la confrontation avait sonné.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton déçu.

Elle hésita.

- Il faut que j'aille voir si Haiko va bien, finit-elle par répondre.

- Ne te sers pas de lui comme excuse. Il dort comme un bébé, tu peux bien rester ici un peu plus longtemps… s'il-te-plait.

Elle se figea et détourna le regard, évitant les yeux de chien battu qui l'auraient fait craquer à coup sûr. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il reste endormi comme d'habitude… Pourquoi cela devait-il être aussi compliqué ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Bien sûr que tu peux, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, elle esquiva habilement et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela Azami ? Pourquoi refuses-tu d'être heureuse ?

Elle s'arrêta net. Durant un instant ses épaules tremblèrent. Pleurait-elle ?

- A chaque fois que je me suis attachée à quelqu'un, ça a mal fini. J'ai perdu de vue mon frère, les Amazones m'ont bannie, Ace est mort, Neil m'a été enlevé… Et ça fait mal. Ça fait trop mal pour que je veuille y rajouter la douleur de ta perte si elle devait advenir. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas m'attacher à toi, même si j'en meurs d'envie.

- C'est déjà trop tard Azami… Que tu le veuilles ou non nous sommes liés. Et je n'ai absolument pas envie de te laisser partir. Surtout pas parce que tu aurais peur de me perdre. Regarde-moi, est-ce que j'ai une tête à mourir facilement ?

- Ace disait ça aussi.

- Ace était un jeune homme qui avait tout à prouver, s'impatienta Shanks. Très puissant certes, mais jeune et inexpérimenté et c'est ce qui l'a tué. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive à moi, un empereur du Nouveau Monde sur les mers depuis plus de vingt ans, craint par la moitié du monde et respecté par l'autre moitié ? C'est stupide de ne pas vouloir profiter de l'instant présent parce que le futur t'effraies.

- Evidemment que pour toi tout paraît toujours simple et facile ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas contrairement à ce que tu penses et ta renommée que tu as sortie comme argument de poids rend en réalité les choses encore plus compliquées. Si je reste avec toi les gens s'intéresseront à moi et inévitablement à Haiko. Que se passera-t-il quand ils verront la ressemblance et feront le lien avec son père ?

- Arrête de te servir de ton fils comme excuse ! ragea Shanks.

Le ton était monté progressivement entre eux.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, c'est la vérité et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, l'équipage serait parfaitement capable de protéger Haiko. Evidemment qu'il y a des risques qu'il soit découvert mais tu voudrais faire quoi, le cacher au reste du Monde jusqu'à sa majorité ? Arrête de te faire des illusions tu n'y arriveras jamais !

- Je l'ai déjà fait pour Neil même si ça n'a pas abouti aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas cette fois encore. Qui es-tu pour me dire quelle est la meilleure manière d'éduquer mon enfant ? Tu n'en as jamais eu alors tu ne peux pas savoir, ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas !

- Et toi tu sais ce que tu es ? Une femme aux agissements encore gamins, incapable d'assumer ses actes, toujours en train de fuir !

Il était allé trop loin. Les yeux d'Azami bouillonnaient de rage.

- Eh bien c'est parfait, merci de m'avoir dit tout ça. Au moins je ne risque pas de casser l'image que tu te fais de moi puisqu'à la prochaine île je quitte le Red Force. Ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû « fuir » comme tu dis.

- Tu ne peux pas partir, lança Shanks moins sûr de son affirmation qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Bien sûr que si et je vais le faire ! Je ne fais pas partie de ton équipage, je ne te dois rien, tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de m'en empêcher.

Haiko choisit ce moment pour se réveiller, ses pleurs augmentant un peu plus la tension régnant dans la cabine. Azami jeta un dernier regard noir à Shansk avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le capitaine se plaça devant celle-ci, le visage grave.

- Azami, je suis désolé, lui fit-il en baissant la tête. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi violemment.

- C'est trop tard pour y songer ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Azami, écoute-moi, tenta-t-il, avec ton niveau actuel tu ne survivras pas si tu pars toute seule en mer avec Haiko. Tu ferais mieux de rester avec nous…

- Je me suis débrouillée toute seule jusqu'à présent, j'y arriverais encore. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Shanks le Roux ! Tu représentes juste une faiblesse avec laquelle mes ennemis peuvent m'atteindre, et réciproquement pour moi avec toi. Une faiblesse dont je dois me débarrasser en m'éloignant de toi.

Les mots, durs, donnaient à Shanks l'impression de s'être pris un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure. Alors c'était tout ce que leur relation vacillante représentait pour elle ?

- Maintenant laisse-moi passer.

Il obéit, encore sonné par ses paroles.

Alors qu'elle claquait la porte, il se pinça l'arête du nez en fronçant les sourcils Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Il y a si peu de temps encore ils se faisaient l'amour passionnément … Il ne restait plus rien de ces tendres instants à part son cœur profondément meurtri qui lui prouvait que non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar qu'il était en train de faire. La réalité était autrement plus cauchemardesque que tous les mauvais rêves qu'il aurait pu faire.


	19. Retrouvailles avec le passé

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, posté beaucoup plus tôt que prévu... Amusez-vous bien !_

_minimilie_

* * *

Enzo soupira bruyamment dans sa cuisine. Depuis quelques jours l'ambiance était tendue sur le Red Force. Ou plutôt elle l'était entre deux de ses occupants, et le reste de l'équipage faisait bien attention à se tenir à l'écart de cette bataille de regards. On ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais en tous les cas Azami et le Capitaine étaient en froid. La situation avait l'air bien bloquée. Le seul qui ne semblait pas affecté par tout cela c'était Haiko. Le bambin avait bien de la chance de ne pas être assez grand pour se rendre compte de la tension qui régnait.

Alors qu'il faisait rôtir du poisson dans une gigantesque casserole, un martin facteur vint s'engouffrer dans la cuisine par le hublot ouvert. Poêle à la main, Enzo commença à l'injurier copieusement parce qu'il avait tenté de lui en piquer un morceau. Dans un battement d'ailes effrayé le volatile prit la poudre d'escampette, laissant au passage un journal écorné. Le cuisinier prit celui-ci en grommelant, il le donnerait à Ben plus tard, il était toujours intéressé par les nouvelles du reste du Monde. Le Capitaine aussi, mais en ce moment il ne valait mieux pas tenter de lui adresser la parole.

* * *

Shanks regardait le journal que Ben lui avait lancé. Il s'était dit que ça lui changerait les idées d'avoir des nouvelles fraîches mais en réalité il ne se passait pas grand-chose en ce moment… En même temps depuis la Guerre au Sommet, le Gouvernement Mondial filtrait au maximum les informations qui circulaient par les journaux. Pour avoir des renseignements fiables, il valait mieux se fier aux racontars des habitants des diverses îles traversées…

Son regard s'arrêta soudain vers un article avec une photo un peu tape-à-l'œil. Apparemment le Gouvernement mondial organisait une réunion des dirigeants des divers royaumes et pays le composant, sur une île proche du quartier général de la Marine. Un endroit assez bien protégé sans trop l'être, où circulaient, si l'on en croyait ce qu'on pouvait deviner entre les lignes, de grandes quantités d'argent ainsi que des informations stratégiques indispensables. Rien de tel pour renflouer les caisses et savoir ce que préparait le camp ennemi… Encore fallait-il y aller discrètement. Ce que l'équipage du Red Force n'avait pas le luxe de pouvoir se payer étant donné que tous ses membres étaient mondialement reconnus. Enfin, pas tous…une occupante du navire était encore passée inaperçue jusqu'à présent.

- Ile en vue, île en vue ! s'écria le guetteur à la vigie.

Azami releva la tête vivement, avant d'aider le reste de l'équipage à diminuer la vitesse du bateau afin d'approcher l'île tranquillement. Après cela, elle partit chercher ses affaires. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la remise, Haiko dans ses bras et toutes ses affaires dans un baluchon, elle rencontra Shanks sur le pas de la porte. Ils se dévisagèrent tous deux sans piper mot.

- Alors finalement ta décision est prise, tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, souffla la jeune femme en détournant le regard. Je n'ai que trop abusé de l'hospitalité de l'équipage et de la patience du Capitaine.

Haiko regardait l'échange en babillant sans comprendre, sa tête passant d'un adulte à l'autre.

- Tu as tort de partir sur un coup de tête Azami.

- Tu as tort d'essayer de m'en empêcher. C'est trop tard…

- Est-ce que j'ai tout de même le droit d'en placer une ? demanda le Roux d'une voix impatiente.

- Tu as deux minutes.

Il soupira avant de lui tendre le journal. Elle parcourut l'article rapidement.

- Pourquoi tu me montres ça ?

- Tu sais lire non ? Il y a une rencontre entre les différents dirigeants des pays membres du Gouvernement Mondial…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

- Janguru fait partie des pays ayant répondu présent.

Elle tressaillit.

- ça veut dire que…

- Oui, il y a de grandes chances pour que Neil y soit. Et peut-être même Doflamingo, Mihawk me disait qu'il avait déjà été réquisitionné une fois pour assurer la sécurité de l'île avec des navires de Guerre et des garnisons de la Marine.

Elle considéra ces informations en silence. Il était en train de lui dire que si elle allait sur cette île, elle pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups : récupérer son fils, et éliminer son ancien tortionnaire Doflamingo… Peu d'occasions pareilles se représenteraient un jour.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as prévenue ? lui souffla-t-elle. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que je n'étais pas prête à me mesurer à lui ?

- Je le pense toujours, mais ça n'est pas à moi d'en juger. Comme tu le dis tu es la seule maîtresse de tes décisions et mon avis t'importe peu…Je ne représente qu'une de tes faiblesses après tout.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû être aussi dure, elle voyait à quel point ça lui était resté en travers de la gorge. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'excuser non plus. Ça aurait voulu dire qu'elle admettait être allée trop loin et ça elle n'était pas prête à le lui concéder. Si elle lui laissait cette victoire-là, il réussirait à reprendre le dessus et à l'empêcher de partir, alors que c'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde.

- Il se passe quoi si je décide d'y aller ?

- L'île est à deux jours de navigation en se servant d'un Eternal Pose, expliqua Shanks. La rencontre serait le soir même où on arriverait. On pourrait t'y amener, toute seule tu n'y seras jamais à temps. Tu récupères ton autre fils, tu fais ce que tu veux de Doflamingo, tu récupères quelques informations et quelques bijoux pour nous au passage et puis après tu fais ce que tu veux. Si tu désires t'en aller, je ne ferai rien pour t'en empêcher… je t'en donne ma parole, concéda-t-il à contrecœur.

- Pourquoi me choisis-tu pour m'occuper de ça ? N'importe quel autre membre de l'équipage pourrait le faire.

- Tous sont trop reconnaissables, ça serait comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Toi en revanche, déguisée en ambassadrice… Personne ne te soupçonnerait ni ne te reconnaîtrait.

- Du coup tu mets ma vie en jeu pour quelques pierres précieuses et informations… Je ne te connaissais pas autant d'attrait pour les choses tape-à-l'œil.

- Tu y serais allée quand même pour régler tes comptes avec ton passé, alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. Et que les choses soient bien claires, la seule pierre précieuse que je pourrais désirer, elle se trouve devant moi. Elle est taillée dans un diamant trop brut et dur pour qu'on puisse en faire quoi que ce soit, ça me prend la tête, mais je donnerai ma vie pour qu'elle reste vierge de tout impact, fissure, cassure que la vie et le temps pourraient lui causer. Si je la mets en jeu, c'est qu'elle ne me laisse pas d'autre choix… sinon je l'aurai jalousement conservée près de moi pour qu'elle devienne le joyau de ma couronne, la pièce maîtresse de ma vie.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour et une demande très explicites… En d'autres circonstances elle aurait fondu en larmes et laissé échapper ses sentiments, tout aussi forts que ceux du Roux. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Il fallait qu'elle protège Haiko, qu'elle se protège _elle_… Et qu'elle récupère Neil, qu'elle chasse une bonne fois pour toute ses vieux démons.

- Alors ?

- J'accepte. Je partirai une fois que tout cela sera fini.

-Entendu, fit-il, le visage fermé.

* * *

Azami était avec Lucky Roux dans la salle où l'équipage entreposait tous les trésors qu'ils avaient accumulés ces dernières années. Il lui semblait bien qu'il avait vu une tenue traditionnelle quelque part… Azami le regardait l'aider à enfiler son kimono, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

- Alors comme ça tu es couturier…

- Ouais, chez moi on était couturier de père en fils, du moins jusqu'à ce que je décide de tout lâcher pour devenir pirate. La maison était plutôt prisée, on venait de loin pour acheter nos créations…

Habiles, ses mains courraient sur le tissu. Son inévitable morceau de viande reposait à proximité, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas pour une fois. Il était concentré sur sa tâche.

- Je ne m'en serai jamais doutée… Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Je veux dire, devenir pirate ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais exercer ton métier tous les jours sur le Red Force…

- l'ambiance m'a gonflé. J'en avais marre de bosser pour des riches avares et intransigeants, aimables comme des portes de prison. Marre de bosser quinze heures par jour devant des travaux de fil et d'aiguille qui me bousillaient les yeux. Envie de liberté. Donc je me suis barré. Et puis peu de temps après j'ai croisé le chemin de Shanks dans un bar. Il venait de créer son équipage, qui n'était composé que de trois personnes : Ben, Yasopp et lui-même. Ils m'ont invité à boire avec eux, comme j'étais seul au comptoir… Au bout de quelques verres, on était devenus meilleurs potes. Shanks m'a proposé de partir avec eux, comme j'étais sympa et que je ne savais pas où aller ni ce que je voulais, à part changer de vie. Je ne savais absolument pas me battre à l'époque, ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'apprendraient. Et voilà, je suis entré dans l'équipage du Roux.

Azami resta silencieuse. C'était une histoire curieuse, mais belle.

- La plus grande force et également le plus grand défaut de notre Capitaine, c'est qu'il a le cœur sur la main. Ça lui fait perdre sa crédibilité, ça lui cause pas mal de soucis car les gens lui rendent peu souvent la pareille… mais il est immensément respecté pour cela chez ses ennemis, et aimé par ses hommes. Pour moi, on ne peut pas se placer sous un meilleur commandement que sous le sien.

- Toi il t'a soudoyé pour que tu me pousses à rester…

Lucky Roux lui fit un grand sourire en resserrant le dernier nœud.

- Absolument pas. Je le fais de mon plein gré. Je pense que tu es en train de faire une bêtise qui va te rendre malheureuse le restant de ta vie. Tout le monde sait à quel point tu te plais dans l'équipage. Pourquoi diable partir alors ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix et que je dois m'en aller.

Il secoua la tête puis lui tendit finalement un miroir.

- On a toujours le choix. Le plus facile est certainement de choisir de ne pas en faire. Tu as choisis le plus difficile, celui d'aller contre ce que tu désires pour te plier à ta raison. Permets-moi cependant de douter de la pertinence de ce choix. Tu as quitté une prison dorée pour enfermer dans une autre cage ton esprit, que tu construis de tes propres mains…

- La liberté c'est pouvoir choisir soi-même ses chaînes non ?

- C'est aussi être capable de faire confiance. Et de se faire confiance. Tu es loin d'être faible. Tu es capable de te battre pour _tout_ ce qui t'es cher en même temps. Il faut juste que tu t'en rendes compte.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir qu'il lui avait donné. Elle grimaça.

- Je me revois dix ans en arrière, quand j'étais encore princesse.

- C'est bien. C'est à ça que tu dois ressembler pour la rencontre entre les hauts dirigeants de ce monde. Une noble. Une femme de sang royal, belle comme une rose… mais possédant en réalité de dangereuses épines.

Il lui tendit ses couteaux qu'elle cacha dans sa manche.

- Pour le maquillage je ne peux pas t'aider... Masque comme tu peux tes cicatrices. Et n'oublie pas les lentilles. Pas que tes yeux soient moches… mais ils sont un peu trop aisément repérables.

Elle hocha la tête. Son visage au côté gauche lacéré de cinq griffures parallèles était effectivement complètement décalé par rapport à la tenue qu'elle portait et ses yeux trop peu discrets. Elle soupira. Voilà maintenant qu'elle faisait comme toutes ces femmes, qui dissimulaient leurs imperfections derrière des couches épaisses de maquillage… Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces femmes étaient stupides. Cette mascarade était inutile pour attirer les hommes, la preuve en était avec Shanks. Elle n'imaginait pas la tête qu'il ferait en la voyant aussi élégante, elle qui se faisait un point d'honneur à paraître négligée et naturelle… Elle secoua la tête, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à ça. L'heure du rendez-vous approchait.

* * *

Un cri discret perturba le silence de la nuit et une femme tomba au sol, endormie au chloroforme. Doc la fouilla et attrapa un petit bout de papier qu'il lança à Azami.

- Et voilà mademoiselle, votre invitation ! Heureusement qu'elles ne sont pas nominatives…

Elle le remercia et sortit des fourrés pour s'avancer vers la rue principale. Celle-ci menait à un gigantesque château vers lequel se pressaient les convives. La jeune femme se faufila parmi eux et disparut derrière les murs imposants. Les pirates surveillaient de loin le château, près à intervenir si ça se corsait.

- N'empêche, elle est presque convaincante dans ce rôle de parfaite petite princesse… fit Yasopp

- Elle l'a tenu pendant près de 4 ans quotidiennement, c'est normal que ça laisse des traces, lui répondit Ben.

Shanks se contentait de l'observer, pensif. Cette tenue lui allait à ravir… Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas la contempler de plus près et la décortiquer...

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme avait passé sans encombre la porte d'entrée et circulait entre les différents convives, écoutant les conversations poliment et récupérant d'une main discrète les bijoux exposés. Elle l'était pas une voleuse très brillante, mais les invités étaient tellement persuadés d'être en parfaite sécurité qu'ils ne faisaient aucunement attention à leurs effets personnels.

Alors qu'elle jetait un regard qu'elle s'efforçait de paraître dédaigneux sur l'ensemble de la salle de réception, elle aperçut une petite tête blonde. Le cœur battant, elle se rapprocha de l'enfant d'un peu plus de huit ans. Lorsqu'elle fut à dix mètres de lui il releva les yeux vers elle. Des yeux de faucon. Elle se figea. Neil…

Le gamin, tout aussi surpris qu'elle, la regarda hébété. Puis il se reprit et un immense sourire prit place sur son visage. Sourire qu'il effaça rapidement, ils étaient au beau milieu d'une réception, il fallait rester discret. Il murmura quelques mots qu'elle réussit à lire sur ses lèvres : suis-moi. Elle retourna tranquillement au buffet comme si de rien n'était, jetant de petits coups d'œil en coin à son fils de temps en temps. Il était sorti discrètement de la salle, se dirigeant vers le labyrinthe dans le jardin. Elle le suivit peu de temps après. Une fois tous les deux dans le labyrinthe et cachés de tous, Neil se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle, laissant des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

- Oh maman, tu m'as retrouvé… Comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? Il y a des Marines partout !

- C'est vrai ça Azami-chan, comment as-tu fait ?

La jeune femme se tendit et se retourna lentement. Sur la statue du plan d'eau à proximité d'eux se trouvait un homme aux cheveux blonds avec des lunettes orange et un manteau à plumes rose pétant, qui abordait un grand sourire sadique. Donquichotte Doflamingo…

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu? Non ne me jetez pas des cailloux, je vous jure, vous aurez la suite dans pas longtemps... Au plus tard ce week end (vous remarquerez quand même qu'en une semaine et demi j'ai posté 3 chapitres, j'y mets du coeur pour ne pas vous faire languir trop lontemps ^^)_

_Une chtite review svp ? Je vais répondre aux reviews en retard un jour, promis. Merci en tout cas aux reviewers anonymes, je ne peux pas vous répondre par mp malheureusement mais vos reviews me font vraiment chaud au coeur !_

_A bientôt !_


	20. Tu ne m'affecteras plus

_Hello ! Vous avez vu, j'ai tenu parole, j'ai pas posté avec beaucoup de jours de décalage ^^ (j'ai pas eu le temps de relire donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes...)_

_Voilà le 20 ème chapitre (déjà ouh la la, ça passe à une vitesse !)_

_Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous dire un grand merci, j'ai vu qu'on avait franchi le cap des 50 reviews ! z'êtes adorables franchement je vous aime !_

_Allez je vous laisse déguster ^^ bonne lecture !_

_minimilie_

* * *

_- C'est vrai ça Azami-chan, comment as-tu fait ?_

_La jeune femme se tendit et se retourna lentement. Sur la statue du plan d'eau à proximité d'eux se trouvait un homme aux cheveux blonds avec des lunettes orange et un manteau à plumes rose pétant, qui abordait un grand sourire sadique._

- Donquichotte Doflamingo… murmura-t-elle, se mettant en garde tout en plaçant son fils derrière elle.

- Allons Azami-chan, pourquoi tant de méfiance et de colère ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois en claquant la langue. Nous sommes de bonnes connaissances, nul besoin d'en arriver là.

- Nous serons de bonnes connaissances une fois que je t'aurai tué !

- Oh mais c'est que tu es devenue vilaine depuis que je t'ai laissée à Janguru... Un peu de tenue voyons, salue ton mentor !

- Plutôt mourir !

Il plia une de ses phalanges avec un grand sourire. La jeune femme tenta de résister mais rien à faire, il était trop fort… A l'aide de son fruit du démon il l'obligea à faire la révérence.

- Tu es devenue plus forte Azami-chan, mais ça n'est pas encore suffisant pour résister à ma volonté.

- Espèce d'enflure !

- Des insultes si fleuries venant de la part d'une si jolie jeune femme, quelle honte ! Mais qu'ont donc fait ceux qui t'ont éduqué ? Malgré ton petit stage de « redressement » avec moi tu demeures aussi indomptable, une vraie furie ! Comme c'est excitant…

Elle frissonna d'effroi, se demandant comment elle pourrait mettre à mal le Shichibukai.

- Comment m'as-tu reconnue ? lui demanda-t-elle cherchant à gagner du temps et à détourner l'attention du Grand corsaire de son fils.

- Voyons petite fleur, crois-tu vraiment être la seule personne de ce château à maîtriser le Haki de l'observation ? Qu'importe ton déguisement, aussi réussi soit-il, je suis toujours capable de te retrouver…

Il claqua à nouveau sa langue contre son palais, prenant un air profondément ennuyé

- Seuls de mauvais concours de circonstances ont fait que je n'ai pas pu t'approcher plus tôt. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu rencontrerais l'équipage du Roux, je ne tenais pas tant que ça à me frotter à un adversaire aussi coriace que le rouquin pour te récupérer…

Il eut un grand sourire.

- Alors j'ai choisi de faire ce que je sais le mieux faire : ruser. J'ai usé de mes relations pour être assuré que le petit prince de Janguru vienne à cette soirée mondaine ô combien ennuyeuse afin de représenter son peuple. J'ai aussi fait en sorte que tout soit organisé sur une île assez proche de toi pour te motiver à y aller…seule, évidemment car Shanks le Roux est avide mais néanmoins pas suicidaire. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester en dehors de ça. Et maintenant, te voilà devant moi, encore plus belle que quand je t'ai vendue !

A ces mots le petit Neil se mit devant sa mère, comme pour la protéger.

- Touchez à un seul des cheveux de ma mère et je vous casse la figure.

- Neil, va-t-en de là, s'écria Azami en le tirant en arrière.

Il n'avait pas conscience du danger… L'homme au manteau rose éclata de rire et se rapprocha d'eux.

- Oh mais c'est que tu serais presque effrayant petit prince ! J'en ai des frissons.

- Ne faites pas un pas de plus !

D'un geste du doigt, Doflamingo dirigea la main d'Azami vers la joue de son fils. La gifle fut violente et laissa une marque de doigts rouge.

- Azami-chan, tu devrais apprendre à ton fils les bonnes manières. On ne traite pas un inconnu d'une telle façon.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Azami fit un regard désolé et effrayé à Neil. Celui-ci avait mis une main sur sa joue endolorie, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension.

- Espèce de salop ! s'écria la jeune femme hors d'elle. Comment as-tu osé ?

- Voyons pourquoi te mets-tu en colère, je n'ai fait que t'aider à faire quelque chose qui te démangeait…

- Menteur !

En deux pas il se retrouva derrière eux et donna un grand coup à la tête à Neil. Celui-ci s'effondra, inconscient. Avant qu'Azami n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le grand corsaire l'avait plaqué au sol, la maintenant immobile grâce à son pouvoir.

- Il commençait à me gêner ce gamin, bon débarras ! Oh petite fleur, c'est tellement jouissif de te voir seule et à ma merci ! J'avais été très frustré par le fait de ne pas pouvoir te toucher lors de notre petit entraînement, tu comprends il fallait que tu restes vierge sinon tu aurais perdu toute ta valeur marchande…

Il avait commencé à glisser ses mains sur les courbes fines de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait même pas se débattre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Etait-elle donc si faible ? Shanks avait raison, elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter… et elle avait foncé tête baissée.

Alors qu'une de ses mains passait sous son kimono, Doflamingo se raidit soudain et elle sentit que son emprise sur elle s'était arrêtée. Sans réfléchir elle lui donna un coup de boule avant de le pousser sur le côté et de s'éloigner de lui. Le flamand rose reprenait son souffle, serrant les dents.

- Rah je ne me suis pas méfié… J'ai voulu effeuiller la rose que j'avais devant moi, oubliant qu'elle dissimulait de dangereuses épines.

Elle ne voyait absolument pas où il voulait en venir.

- Du granite marin, les perles qui ornent ton kimono sont en granite marin. C'était bien joué.

Lucky Roux… Il l'avait protégée sans rien lui dire…

- Cependant ça ne te protège pas des attaques à distance, il me suffit de te faire te déshabiller et tu seras à nouveau sans défense… Huum, quel coquin je fais !

Elle sentit la rage monter progressivement en elle. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Elle arracha une des perles de son kimono et la tint en main. Doflamingo parut surpris puis eut un sourire amusé.

- Oh, tu réussis à éviter mon emprise grâce au contact avec le granite marin, bien joué, je ne savais pas que ça marchait ! Mais tu sais, je ne compte pas que sur mon fruit du démon pour réussir ce que j'entreprends.

Il s'élança vers elle, si vite que ses yeux ne pouvaient le voir. Heureusement pour elle son instinct aiguisé par ses longues années d'entraînement et son Haki la firent se décaler sur le côté, évitant ainsi l'attaque. Le Shichibukai dérapa et se retourna pour lui décocher un puissant coup de pied. Elle esquiva également, avec un sourire. Le combat au corps à corps, pieds contre pieds et poings contre poings, c'était sa spécialité. Elle adorait ça, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait maintenu Ace en échec pendant des mois. Elle allait lui en faire baver à cette pourriture, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'emprise sur elle !

Malheureusement elle devait bien avouer qu'il était fort, très fort. Elle arrivait à le toucher, mais c'est comme si ses attaques l'affectaient à peine, alors que chacune des petites pichenettes qu'il lui donnait la faisait voler à travers le labyrinthe.

- Tu commences à douter Azami-chan, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois, je suis trop fort pour toi, à tous les niveaux… L'empereur du Nouveau Monde qui t'a donné sa protection ne t'a-t-il pas appris à te servir de ton Haki mieux que ça ? Il ne devait pas tenir beaucoup à toi !

- La ferme !

Il eut un rictus victorieux alors qu'elle baissait sa garde. Il lui décocha un coup qui lui coupa le souffle.

- On touche un sujet sensible on dirait… Dis-moi petite fleur, est-ce qu'il te baisait ?

Elle grogna de douleur, tâchant de s'éloigner de lui tout en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

- L'imprudent a osé ? Et après cela il te laisse seule affronter ton pire ennemi ? Décidément il ne prend pas soin de toi autant qu'il le devrait…

- Ferme-la, hoqueta-t-elle alors qu'elle luttait pour avaler une bouffée d'air

Il se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas coulant.

- ça te fait mal ce que je dis n'est-ce pas ? Ça c'est parce que tu as fait l'erreur de tomber amoureuse. Amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. Regarde la vérité en face, il ne tient pas à toi. Tandis que moi … Si tu m'acceptais, tu serais la reine de ce monde. Si tu t'offrais à moi, tu n'aurais plus rien à craindre de la part de la Marine, plus rien à craindre pour ton cher petit Neil. Mon titre de Shichibukai vous protègerait. Ce serait sans doute un peu difficile pour toi au début, mais je suis sûre que tu pourrais t'y faire et que tu finirais par apprécier nos étreintes.

Elle voyait flou, sa vision se troublait. Le blond semblait invincible, que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas la force de lutter. Elle n'avait pas de fruit du Démon pour le contrer…

« Tu sais pourquoi il n'y a pas de possesseurs de fruit du Démon sur le Red Force ? C'est parce que ces fruits c'est destiné aux faibles qui n'ont rien trouvé de mieux pour se protéger. Moi je veux des hommes, des vrais, capables de mettre le monde à leurs genoux rien que par leur propre détermination. Le corps, les armes, le Haki, la confiance en soi. Il n'y a que ça de bon dans la vie. Avec ça, tu es invincible »

Elle sursauta alors que ces mots de Shanks lui revenaient en mémoire. Il avait dit ça lors de leur premier entraînement, quand il lui avait mis la raclée de sa vie pour lui montrer tout le chemin qu'il lui restait encore à parcourir. Pour lui prouver que si elle ne développait pas son Haki, elle ne serait pas capable de grand-chose face à quelqu'un de puissant. Elle s'était sentie tellement faible ce jour-là… Un peu comme maintenant. Elle ne voulait plus être faible. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Il fallait qu'elle se relève et qu'elle gagne. Pour Neil, pour Haiko. Pour Shanks. Pour eux deux…

- Plus jamais tu ne m'affecteras, Donquichotte Doflamingo.

Doflamingo vit de la rage monter au fond des prunelles ambrées de la jeune femme. Ça ne sentait pas bon tout ça…

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, elle lui donna un coup de pied qui le fit atterrir douloureusement sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Il lécha sa lèvre qui s'était fendue sous le choc et laissait échapper un mince filet de sang. Les choses allaient sans doute se corser. Tant mieux, ça n'en rendait le jeu que meilleur.

Ils reprirent leur combat acharné. Les coups pleuvaient et arrachaient des cris de souffrance aux deux protagonistes. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l'affaire. Il était à présent certain que la bataille se solderait par la mort de l'un d'eux, en tout cas ils faisaient tout pour.

Doflamingo donna soudain un grand coup de pied. Azami l'évita grâce à son Haki de l'observation et le fit basculer et lui coupa le souffle avant de lui placer son couteau sous la gorge. Couteau à la lame en granite marin. Il pâlit brusquement, se vidant de ses forces.

- Azami-chan…

- J'ai gagné, Doflamingo.

- La bataille, peut-être, mais pas la guerre.

- Si je te tue j'en aurai fini avec tout ça.

- C'est effectivement la seule solution pour m'échapper.

Elle leva son arme et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Il entendit le bruit de la lame mais fut surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Il rouvrit les yeux, elle l'avait planté à deux millimètres de sa tête et était repartie chercher Neil.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ?

- Parce que tu ne mérites pas que je me salisse les mains avec ton sang. Pour que le souvenir de ta défaite soit plus cuisant chaque jour après que je t'ai épargné. Et puis parce que comme ça tu as une dette de vie envers moi et que tu ne pourras t'acquitter de cette dette que si tu jures de ne plus jamais essayer de t'approcher de moi.

Une mince chaînette s'enroula autour du poignet du blond avant de finalement s'incruster dans sa chair, laissant une marque bien visible avant de disparaître dans un éclat lumineux. Doflamingo pâlit encore plus. S'il y avait bien une chose avec laquelle les pirates ne plaisantaient pas, c'était les dettes de vie. Les légendes de marins disaient que lorsqu'un homme en épargnait un autre, il pouvait lui demander en contrepartie de réaliser un de ses souhaits, pour annuler la dette qu'il avait envers lui. En général, le vainqueur demandait au perdant de l'épargner s'il perdait au prochain combat, mais cela pouvait aussi être quelque chose de plus important, comme disparaître de sa vie tel qu'Azami venait de le demander. On affirmait qu'une dette de vie non acquittée s'accompagnait d'innombrables supplices une fois arrivé aux enfers. Le flamand rose venait d'avoir la preuve que ce n'étaient pas que des contes pour effrayer les bonnes femmes, cette histoire de dette. Il était peut-être fou, mais pas au point de risquer une éternité de souffrances. Il aimait donner celles-ci, pas les recevoir.

- Très bien petite fleur, tu as gagné. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'avouer ma défaite. Tu ne me reverras plus tenter de te posséder… Je le promets.

- N'oublie pas ce qui t'attends si tu romps ta promesse. Adieu Doflamingo… au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir.

Sur ces paroles, elle prit son fils dans ses bras et sortit du labyrinthe avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec des Marines. En voyant le remue-ménage qu'elle avait fait avec le Grand Corsaire , ils avaient fait évacuer le château et la tenaient maintenant en joue, toutes leurs armes braquées sur elle.

- Azami Dracule, relâchez votre otage immédiatement !

Mince… Elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir si facilement avec Neil. C'était son fils, mais c'était aussi le dauphin d'un royaume membre du Gouvernement Mondial… Les Marines étaient trop nombreux, elle n'arriverait jamais à s'en sortir indemne.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une puissance phénoménale traverser son corps et se propager tout autour d'elle. Haki des Rois. Elle tomba à genoux sous la puissance, haletante. Autour d'elle, tous les soldats s'évanouirent. Elle sentit une aura chaude et protectrice s'avancer vers elle et l'envelopper. Deux yeux onyx la fixèrent, un brin inquiet.

- Shanks…

- Désolé, j'ai dû employer les grands moyens. Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête et se releva difficilement.

- Il faut qu'on file, les vice-amiraux présents sur l'île ne vont pas tarder à nous poursuivre. Les autres sont déjà partis pour préparer le Red Force, pour qu'on s'en aille de l'île aussi vite que possible. Donne-moi Neil, on ira plus vite comme ça, tu es épuisée…

Elle lui tendit son fils en le remerciant du regard et ils filèrent rapidement avant que les soldats ne se réveillent.

* * *

_Alors ça vous a plus? Perso je ne suis pas très satisfaite de la manière dont Azami s'est débarrassée de Doflamingo, mais j'ai pas pu faire mieux... Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé? :)_

_A bientôt !_


	21. Un nouveau rêve au coeur de la bataille

_Me revoilà pour le nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira !_

_Après celui-ci il reste encore deux chapitres et la fiction est finie (sort un mouchoir pour pleurer comme une mère au mariage de son enfant)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_minimilie_

* * *

- C'est bon les gars larguez les amarres, on se tire ! lança Yasopp depuis la vigie en voyant revenir le capitaine avec Azami et le gamin.

Ils grimpèrent aux échelles de corde permettant de monter à bord. Shanks tandis Neil à Doc et lui demanda de l'examiner. Il força également Azami à passer à l'infirmerie, on ne savait jamais… Puis il reprit la direction du pont, donnant les ordres pour s'éloigner de l'île au plus vite.

Doc nettoyait le crâne de Neil, d'où s'égouttait un peu de sang. La blessure n'était heureusement pas très grave, il aurait pu avoir beaucoup plus mal vu la manière dont il était tombé. En attendant qu'il reprenne connaissance, il s'occupa d'Azami, qui avait récupéré Haiko et le tenait sur ses genoux. Elle était bien plus amochée mais semblait rayonnante, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre désormais.

- Alors ça y est, tu as récupéré ton bouchon…

Elle jeta un regard à Neil avant de sourire au médecin, qui lui faisait quelques points de suture à l'épaule qu'elle s'était ouverte quand Doflamingo l'avait projetée violemment à terre.

- Oui, j'ai retrouvé Neil. Et je me suis libérée de mon passé. Je suis enfin libre… Libre comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Ça me donne le tournis, j'ai encore du mal à y croire.

Il lui sourit en coupant les fils médicaux avant d'aller jeter le surplus à la poubelle ainsi que les compresses imbibées de sang. Elle aurait de jolis bleus d'ici quelques jours.

- Que vas-tu faire à présent ?

Elle releva la tête, l'air grave.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Tout est trop trouble dans mon esprit. Tu comprends, avant ma ligne de conduite c'était la vengeance, je ne vivais que pour tuer Doflamingo et le second de Sir Rosward… Maintenant ça n'a plus de raison d'être et je me retrouve sans réel but, sans motivation. Qu'est-ce qui fera grimper ma colère et mon taux d'adrénaline à présent et me poussera à donner le meilleur de moi-même ? Elever mes deux garçons, partir avec eux en mer, essayer de retrouver Mihawk, devenir plus forte… Oui mais pourquoi être plus forte ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à défendre ? Quel rêve est-ce que je désire réaliser ? Je n'en ai aucun… Après ma victoire contre Doflamingo, je n'ai pas pu le tuer. C'est ce que je désirais depuis dix longues années, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et je n'ai même plus envie de poursuivre mon autre tortionnaire. Shanks avait raison, vouloir se venger ce n'est pas un rêve. Une fois que c'est finit, on n'a plus rien.

Elle soupira. Doc revint vers elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste protecteur.

- Ce n'est pas facile hein Azami ? Le plus dur, ce n'est pas de ne pas avoir de rêves, c'est de ne pas assumer ceux qu'on a.

Il se rassit, nettoyant ses instruments.

- Mon rêve à moi c'est de continuer à soigner l'équipage du Roux jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. De pratiquer mon métier tout en naviguant aux quatre coins du Monde… De vivre libre, sans entraves, sans horaires. Tout le monde désire quelque chose ma grande. Toi aussi, même si tu refuses de te l'avouer. Un rêve, ce n'est pas forcément quelque chose de dingue, comme le frère d'Ace qui veut devenir le roi des Pirates ! ça peut être tout simplement vouloir s'améliorer dans son métier, voyager, vaincre son mentor… ou demeurer auprès de ceux auxquels on tient plus que tout.

Il lui caressa la joue pour la réconforter. Neil remuait, signe qu'il commençait à se réveiller. Doc sortit, laissant à Azami le soin de s'occuper de son fils aîné. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, perdu.

- Maman…

- Oui Neil, c'est moi.

- Où est le Grand Corsaire ? demanda-t-il la voix pâteuse.

- Je l'ai vaincu. Il ne viendra plus nous nuire.

Il lui sourit.

- T'es vraiment la plus forte maman… Je savais que tu allais lui régler son compte.

Il baissa les yeux, tombant sur Haiko. Un air surpris traversa son visage. Haiko le regardait également, curieux.

- C'est qui ?

Elle lui tendit le bébé de six mois.

- C'est ton petit frère Neil. Il s'appelle Haiko.

- Mon… mon petit frère ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix légèrement aiguë.

Elle hocha la tête. Il fit un grand sourire à Haiko

- Salut toi ! Il paraît que suis ton grand-frère, Neil. Je suis tellement heureux de te rencontrer !

Ce faisant il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, le faisant éclater de rire et taper dans ses mains. Azami sourit.

- Il a l'air de t'apprécier en tout cas.

- Je suis tellement content maman… ça faisait si longtemps que je voulais un petit frère ou une petite sœur !

Haiko s'endormit brusquement dans ses bras. Neil lui fit un regard surpris et le rendit finalement à Azami, ayant peur de lui faire mal. Il la regarda caresser les cheveux du bébé tendrement après l'avoir calé confortablement contre elle.

- Il ressemble beaucoup à Ace je trouve…

Elle se tendit légèrement.

- Oui Neil, c'est son fils.

Le garçon assimila lentement l'information.

- Il aurait été heureux de l'apprendre… Il tenait vraiment à toi, il me l'avait dit. Je l'avais menacé de lui casser la figure s'il essayait de faire de toi son amoureuse. Finalement il a réussi.

- Pas exactement chéri. Mais c'est une histoire compliquée, je te raconterai peut-être quand tu seras plus grand…

Il hocha la tête, n'insistant pas. Il n'avait pas la tête à se poser des questions pour le moment, il était juste heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa maman et d'avoir découvert l'existence de son demi-frère. Elle de son côté était plutôt soulagée qu'il prenne la nouvelle aussi bien.

Shanks pénétra dans l'infirmerie et fit un sourire fatigué aux trois personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- ça y est, on a prit le large… Espérons qu'on ne nous poursuivra pas.

Neil se redressa en le reconnaissant.

- Shanks le Roux…

- Salut bonhomme ! Eh oui, c'est bien moi. Toi c'est Neil si je me souviens bien, enchanté.

- De même, bredouilla-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le petit blond hésita avant de reprendre la parole.

- C'est vous qui avez aidé maman à s'enfuir de Janguru, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Roux lui fit un sourire.

- Oui, et depuis elle est restée avec mon équipage, sur le Red Force. Nous sommes sur celui-ci en ce moment même, en route pour une destination non encore déterminée… Le plus loin possible de cette île.

Neil s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

- Je vous remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie. J'avais essayé de lui venir en aide en lui laissant ses armes dans l'arène, mais je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour qu'elle s'échappe !

- Neil, c'était déjà prendre beaucoup de risques ce que tu as fait… répliqua Azami en lui caressant la joue. Tu m'as aidée beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Sans mes armes, je serais morte. Tu m'as sauvée toi aussi.

Neil se blottit contre elle, le menton tremblant d'émotion. Shanks fit un regard triste à Azami. Il était content qu'elle ait enfin retrouvé son fils… Mais cela impliquait aussi qu'elle partirait dès qu'ils seraient hors de danger et ils en étaient conscients tous deux. Azami baissa la tête, le cœur battant. Elle se sentait mal… son regard si empli de peine lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Un coup de canon retentit, les faisant sortir de leurs pensées néfastes. Les Marines, ils étaient déjà là… Shanks se précipita dehors pour donner ses ordres.

- Neil, reste ici avec Haiko, fit fermement Azami en lui tendant le bambin. Ne sortez sous aucun prétexte. C'est trop dangereux.

Le grand hocha la tête, resserrant sa prise sur son frère. De toute façon après le coup qu'il avait pris à la tête il était trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit. La jeune femme sortit précipitamment de l'infirmerie, attrapant ses armes au passage.

Dehors, on entendait les coups de canons qui se répondaient d'un navire à l'autre. Shanks s'époumonait, poussant ses hommes à contre attaquer et à prendre de la vitesse. Azami ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur leurs ennemis. Elle se figea. Il y avait une dizaine de navires de guerre à leurs trousses. On dirait bien que cette fois-ci la Marine voulait les exterminer pour récupérer leur « otage », le petit prince de Janguru… et pour couronner le tout, une tempête se levait, les trempant jusqu'aux os.

- Azami vient m'aider ! Hurla Enzo qui peinait à maintenir le gouvernail en place.

Elle se précipita à sa rescousse, glissant sur le plancher mouillé.

Shanks et Ben regardaient les bateaux de la Marine qui continuaient à les bombarder. Cette fois-ci ils n'allaient peut-être pas s'en sortir vivants et ils le savaient. Un navire était avancé par rapport aux autres et s'apprêtait à s'arrimer au Red Force.

- Les gars ça va secouer ! s'écria Ben en chargeant son fusil. Préparez-vous à l'abordage !

Il tira, faisant tomber à la mer un des soldats trop avancé sur le pont du navire ennemi. Azami brandit également son arc, profitant de la distance entre les bateaux pour éliminer quelques hommes avant qu'ils ne passent à l'abordage. Yasopp de son côté tirait depuis la vigie, visant les hommes tenant le gouvernail du navire de guerre.

Bientôt les deux navires se touchèrent avec fracas et une nuée de Marines se précipita sur le Red Force. L'équipage du Roux s'élança aussi, entrant brutalement en contact avec leurs assaillants. La bataille faisait rage, tandis que les autres navires de guerre s'approchaient.

Azami se battait avec acharnement, tranchant les corps, jetant ses couteaux, envoyant des flèches meurtrières. Elle avait la rage. Alors qu'elle avait réussi à vaincre ses démons et qu'elle commençait à peine à imaginer vivre heureuse, voilà qu'on essayait de tout lui prendre ! Ses fils, l'équipage du Roux, le Roux lui-même ! C'en était trop, ils allaient payer…

Tout en combattant elle cherchait Shanks du regard, il avait disparu de son champ de vision au début de la bataille. Elle le vit soudain alors qu'il s'écrasait dans un bruit sourd, malmené par deux vice-amiraux. Elle s'élança vers eux tandis qu'il se relevait et continuait le combat. Alors qu'un des deux vice-amiraux allait lui porter un coup en traître, la jeune femme s'interposa, sa lame s'entrechoquant avec fracas avec celle du vicieux. Shanks se retourna vivement avant de s'énerver.

- Mais bordel Azami qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans mes pattes ? C'est dangereux !

- Je viens de te sauver la vie Baka, tu pourrais me témoigner au moins un peu de reconnaissance !

- Vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux ? s'écrièrent les vice-amiraux, frustrés d'être ignorés.

- La ferme ! s'écrièrent les deux pirates en redoublant d'ardeur, chacun s'occupant d'un vice-amiral

Le Roux et l'Archer se retrouvèrent dos à dos, protégeant réciproquement leurs arrières pour mieux se concentrer sur leurs combats. L'équipage du Roux ne perdait pas de terrain mais les Marines se faisaient toujours plus nombreux… Heureusement que la tempête ralentissait les autres navires de guerre, sinon ils auraient été submergés. Azami voyait toutes les flammes de leurs ennemis, menaçantes à l'intérieur de son esprit. Elle tremblait de tout son être, même si elle arrivait à le masquer. Peut-être qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants… Elle sentait Shanks se démener comme un beau diable dans son dos, croisant le fer avec l'autre vice-amiral tandis qu'elle peinait à maintenir le sien à distance respective. Si ça se trouvait, il allait mourir et elle aussi, ils se quitteraient en étant restés en froid… et ça elle ne le voulait pas. Durant la bataille, elle avait vu sa vie défiler à toute vitesse sous ses yeux et avait pour la première fois ressenti de l'inquiétude pour l'équipage. Elle se rendait compte là, en combattant pour sauver sa vie et celle des autres, qu'elle adorait les membres cet équipage, qu'elle se sentait comme chez elle parmi eux et surtout qu'elle avait une peur bleue de les perdre. Elle para un coup d'épée qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Peur. Elle avait peur de _le_ perdre lui.

- Shanks ? s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle réussissait à faire reculer son vice-amiral.

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il en se baissant pour éviter l'épée de son adversaire.

- Je suis désolée …

Il se retourna vivement

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour qu'on parle de ça ?

- Ne baisse pas ta garde rouquin ! s'écria le vice-amiral.

Il para une nouvelle fois l'attaque. Pendant ce temps l'autre vice-amiral revenait à la charge.

- Oui c'est le moment bon sang, s'écria Azami, si ça se trouve on va y passer !

- N'importe quoi !

Mais le ton du Roux démontrait bien qu'il n'était pas si sûr de cette affirmation.

- Bref, Shanks, je te présente mes excuses. Tu avais raison depuis le début, j'ai toujours fui avec toi. J'avais peur parce que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais et que je ne voyais que le côté négatif des choses. Je t'ai fait souffrir à cause de ça et j'en suis désolée !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire l'effet que ça m'a fait ? Je croyais que je n'étais qu'un poids mort inutile pour toi, une faiblesse !

- J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère, comment tu peux croire que je pense sincèrement cela ?

Ils se baissèrent tous deux, évitant les lames de leurs adversaires.

- Shanks ?

- Hum ?

- Laisse-moi intégrer ton équipage.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-il, se retournant sous la surprise.

Elle se retourna également et ils poignardèrent chacun le vice-amiral de l'autre. Ceux-ci s'écroulèrent dans un bruit sourd, grièvement blessés.

- Laisse-moi intégrer ton équipage, répéta-t-elle en bandant son arc et en tirant sur les soldats derrière Shanks.

- Mais... pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que tu as toujours refusé ?

- Parce que je me suis trompée. Je croyais que je ne devais pas m'attacher aux gens, parce que j'allais forcément les entraîner dans ma vengeance et leur faire du mal… Mais au final Doc m'a ouvert les yeux.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, déterminée.

- J'ai un rêve. Ce rêve n'est pas la vengeance, comme je te l'avais dit avant. Mon rêve, c'est de rester avec les gens que j'aime. Avec ton équipage, je me suis sentie revivre. Leur bonne humeur et les aventures abracadabrantes qu'on a vécues ensemble m'ont redonné envie de me battre… Et puis il y a toi. J'ai essayé de te fuir mais c'est peine perdue. Tu m'es devenue indispensable.

Il faillit lâcher son arme sous la surprise.

- Que…

- Je t'aime, Shanks le Roux. Je t'aime à en crever. Je voudrais passer le restant de mes jours avec toi et me battre sous tes ordres. Me battre pour ma liberté, me battre pour toi… Me battre pour nous. Si tu es d'accord, bien entendu.

Elle recula, évitant la lame d'un soldat téméraire que Shanks trancha d'un coup d'épée.

- Ben ! se mit à hurler le Roux. Protège nos arrières !

- Bien reçu ! s'écria le gris en donnant des coups de crosse à ses assaillants pour se dégager la vue.

Shanks retourna Azami et la colla contre son torse. Elle se tendit, n'osant plus respirer.

- Espèce d'imbécile il t'en a fallu du temps, lui murmura-t-il, la faisant frissonner. Bien sûr que je suis d'accord !

Il plaqua vivement ses lèvres contre celle de la brune. Elle se détendit d'un coup et lui rendit son baiser tout aussi ardemment, soulagée, des vagues de bonheur déferlant en elle. Autour d'eux tout le monde s'arrêta un instant de se battre, estomaqué, regardant les deux amants se rouler la pelle de leur vie. Puis les membres de l'équipage se mirent tous à siffler et à les applaudir tandis que les soldats essayaient de contacter le quartier général de la Marine.

- Alerte générale, alerte générale ! s'écria un des vice-amiraux sur les navires suivant de près le Red Force. Gensei-dono, on vient de voir que le Yonkou Shanks le Roux s'est choisi une compagne, qui n'est autre qu'Azami la flèche foudroyante.

Akainu à l'autre bout du fil fulminait.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il faut à tout prix rompre ceci vous m'entendez ! Si ce fils du démon procrée ça sera la fin pour nous, nous ne devons pas laisser une telle chose se produire ! Tuez la fille, et massacrez-moi tout l'équipage c'est un ordre ! Vous représentez une force supérieure à un Buster Call, vous ne pouvez échouer !

- Bien Amiral-en-Chef !

Pendant ce temps, l'équipage du Roux avait repris du poil de la bête et finissait le combat acharné contre le navire de guerre qui les avait approchés. Yasopp détruisit le gouvernail et le navire fut bientôt envoyé par le fond sous les acclamations des pirates. Cependant leur joie fut de courte durée en voyant le nombre de navires qu'il restait encore à combattre.

- ça sent le roussi, s'exclama Rockstar.

- Les gars, dépliez les voiles il faut qu'on regagne de la vitesse !

- Mais Capitaine, avec cette tempête on risque de les déchirer !

- Je préfère ça plutôt qu'affronter tous ces navires !

Alors qu'ils prenaient à nouveau de la distance par rapport aux navires ennemis, un gigantesque grondement se fit entendre. Tous tremblèrent alors qu'un gigantesque tourbillon se créait à moins d'un mile d'eux.

- Eh merde, s'écria Doc, on est piégés ! Si on va là-dedans on est morts, si on recule on se fait buter.

Azami elle avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer, se tenant fermement à la rambarde.

- Essayez de contourner le tourbillon, il est encore temps ! ordonna Shanks.

- Non ! s'écria finalement Azami en rouvrant les yeux, il faut qu'on aille dedans !

- Quoi ? s'écria l'ensemble de l'équipage.

- Non mais t'es malade, tu veux nous tuer ? cria Rockstar

- Tu veux que je meure avant d'être grand-père c'est ça ? s'exclama Yasopp

- C'est de la folie, acquiesça Ben.

- Bordel, faites-moi confiance ! s'énerva la jeune femme. J'ai entendu des voix à l'intérieur du tourbillon, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose de l'autre côté ! C'est notre unique chance de nous en sortir, les Marines n'oseront jamais aller là-dedans !

-Parce qu'ils ne sont pas suicidaires eux ! hurla Doc, presque hystérique.

- Enzo, maintient le cap, fit tranquillement Shanks. Je fais entièrement confiance au pouvoir d'Azami…

- Dé toute façon on né peut plou rien faire à présent, on est trop avancés pour pouvoir récouler, le courant nous entraîne, expliqua Enzo d'un ton défaitiste.

- Accrochez-vous bien ça va secouer ! fit Ben.

- Prenez les cordages des voiles et assurez-vous avec ! ordonna Shanks.

Tous s'exécutèrent rapidement. Azami utilisa le den den mushi du Roux pour prévenir Neil à l'infirmerie. Puis tous deux s'accrochèrent au niveau du mât principal. Shanks serrait la jeune femme contre son torse.

- Si jamais on meurt, lui murmura-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux courts, sache que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir eu le temps de t'arracher sauvagement ce kimono qui te va si bien…

- Imbécile, fit-elle en riant malgré la crainte qui lui tordait les boyaux.

Ils se serrèrent la main alors que le navire sombrait dans le gouffre.

* * *

_Tadaaaaa ! Alors, z'êtes contents ? ^^__Rassurez-vous ils vont survivre :) prochaine étape : Mihawk !_


	22. Après 20 ans, te revoilà !

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_eh oui vous avez remarqué je poste de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci ^^ mais c'est pour avoir fini avant de partir en vacances, étant donné que je serai en pause écriture pendant ce temps-là (soit environ 2mois !). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne m'empêchera pas de réfléchir pour autant à la fiction qui suivra le Roux et l'Archer._

_Pour ce chapitre, nouveauté : il a été coécrit avec **Larmes-Noire** ! Je vous recommande d'ailleurs vivement d'aller lire ses fictions, notamment Père et fils Mihawk et Josh afin de comprendre certaines choses par rapport aux deux Dracule :) Petite précision pour ce chapitre : Furtif est le faucon de Josh, Shae était son ancienne nourrice_

_Voilà je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse profiter des retrouvailles ^^_

_minimilie_

* * *

Quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde, la mer s'ouvrit dans un grondement inquiétant, formant un dôme repoussant tout ce qu'il y avait à proximité. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bateau sortit de l'eau, comme propulsé par un geyser. Sous les hurlements de ses occupants, il s'écrasa lourdement sur l'eau.

Shansk soupira de soulagement. Ils avaient survécu… Il se détacha du mât en tremblant. La chute et l'impact avaient été rudes.

- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Des grognements de douleurs et des noms d'oiseaux jaillissaient de toutes parts. Ses hommes avaient l'air secoués, mais toujours vivants.

Il regarda en direction du tourbillon d'où ils venaient de sortir, guettant l'arrivée de navires de Guerre. Mais non, rien. Le tourbillon disparaissait, cependant de gros nuages continuaient d'obstruer le ciel. Azami avait raison, les navires de guerre n'avaient pas osé les suivre. En parlant de la jeune femme, elle s'était précipité vers l'infirmerie, pour vérifier que ses fils allaient bien.

- Au fait capitaine, fit Ben avec un sourire en rallumant sa cigarette avec difficulté, félicitations pour Azami et toi… Maintenant tu vas être encore plus pourchassé par la Marine, tu as gagné le gros lot.

- Bah, ils se lasseront. L'équipage a l'habitude d'être poursuivi depuis vingt ans, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on se fasse attraper maintenant.

- C'est pas passé loin aujourd'hui quand même, fit Doc en essorant ses cheveux. D'ailleurs, comment on a fait pour se retrouver dans le Nouveau Monde ?

- Il y a une vieille légende qui parle d'un passage très rapide et dangereux entre Grand Line et le Nouveau Monde… Je suppose que c'est ce tourbillon dans lequel on s'est engouffrés. Mais attends, comment tu sais qu'on est dans le Nouveau Monde ?

- Regarde l'île derrière toi.

Shanks se retourna et pâlit. Lugubra, l'île de Mihawk… Il héla ses hommes.

- Ne dites surtout pas à Azami sur quelle île on va débarquer. Le choc risque d'être trop rude… Ben, je te charge de la surveiller pendant que je vais voir notre ami. Elle ne doit surtout pas quitter le bateau pour le moment.

- Entendu, acquiesça le second.

- Et les autres, pas un mot ! Sinon vous allez passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Ils blêmirent alors qu'Azami revenait sur le pont avec Haiko mais tinrent leur bouche close.

- Je pars en éclaireur, reprit le Roux alors qu'ils accostaient sur l'île. Attendez que je revienne avant de bouger.

- Oui Capitaine !

Azami fronça les sourcils. Ça ne ressemblait pas à l'équipage de se tenir aussi tranquille alors qu'ils accostaient… ça devait être le choc de leur chute.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, un gamin aux yeux de faucon sursauta en entendant des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée du Manoir. Qui pouvait bien leur rendre visite ? Personne ne passait par ici d'habitude, à part… Il ouvrit avec appréhension.

- Coucou Josh.  
La porte se referma violemment au nez de Shanks alors qu'un cri douloureux lui échappait.  
- Papa ! _Il_ est là. Je laisse les babouins lui régler son compte ou c'est bon je lui ouvre ?

Il sursauta en voyant le Roux dans le salon debout à côté de son père  
- Hey Josh, ce n'était pas sympa de fermer la porte à ton parrain comme ça... fit-il en se massant le cartilage. Un peu plus et mon nez y passait.  
- Mais comment t'as fait pour rentrer? S'étonna le garçon, un peu impressionné quand même.  
- Bah par la fenêtre, tu l'avais laissée grande ouverte !  
Son parrain était décidément trop fort... Josh gonfla un peu les joues avec un air méfiant. Tant qu'il n'avait pas de papouilles de la part de cet homme ça passerait. Il grimaça en se souvenant des fois où le Roux était venu et où il avait dû supporter cette barbe toute piquante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Shanks? lui demanda finalement Mihawk, un brin anxieux même si rien ne perçait à travers son habituel masque d'indifférence.  
- J'ai ramené avec moi une personne que Josh et toi aimeriez beaucoup rencontrer...

Josh échangea un regard avec son père. « Une personne que Josh et toi aimeriez beaucoup rencontrer » ? Ça sentait les problèmes à plein nez ! Son père lui fit signe d'aller dans sa chambre, il devait d'abord avoir une discussion avec Shanks. Malgré sa curiosité dévorante le plus jeune ne se le fit pas répéter.

Une fois seuls, Mihawk se retourna vers le Roux.  
- Alors?  
- Azami est sur le navire, avec l'équipage. On a échappé de peu à la Marine, on est tous un peu secoués... Mais tout va bien. Elle ne sait pas que tu es ici, je ne lui ai pas dit qu'on était à Lugubra... Je peux la faire venir si tu le souhaites.  
- Mais est-ce qu'elle veut seulement me voir? Elle avait dit qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à ça…

De son côté, Josh s'était décidé à faire une petite sortie. Il siffla rapidement Furtif. Avec un peu de chance, Ben serait aussi là et il pourrait lui montrer quelques coups au go. Le rapace partit en repérage tournant rapidement autour d'un point du rivage. L'enfant sourit un peu plus, les joues rougies par sa course alors qu'un petit nuage de buée sortait de sa bouche. Il arriva devant le navire. Personne ne s'était encore rendu compte de sa présence. Il observa les hommes du Roux faire des allers et retours sur le pont, échanger des paroles, colmater les dégâts causés par le grand tourbillon au bateau. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une mince silhouette s'accouder à la balustrade pour regarder l'île. C'est étrange, son parrain n'avait pas intégré de femme dans son équipage la dernière fois... Etait-elle nouvelle?  
Il se figea lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle avait des yeux de faucons, exactement comme les siens.

Il continua à la dévisager, interdit, tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée. Qui était donc cette femme ? Intimidé, il recula de quelques pas sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Il siffla Furtif. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise. Ce serait sans doute mieux qu'il retourne bien sagement dans sa chambre. Il continua de détailler la femme un moment avant de faire demi-tour en courant. Elle ressemblait à son père, et puis ses yeux ! Il n'en revenait pas. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ?

Il senti rapidement que quelqu'un le suivait. Ne se démontant pas pour autant, il accéléra le pas, menant son poursuivant vers le nid des babouins. Il fallait juste qu'il ne se fasse pas rattraper avant. Il entendit un craquement et sauta habillement pour s'accrocher à une branche et se propulser un peu plus loin, distinguant l'ombre de la personne qui le suivait, et continua son chemin. Mais alors qu'il allait arriver au nid, il fut plaqué brutalement au sol, lâchant un grognement douloureux. Il se saisit de sa dague instinctivement en mordant à sang le bras de la chasseuse.

Azami s'aidait de tout son poids pour clouer le petit au sol, elle n'avait qu'entraperçu ses yeux et même sa silhouette, l'étonnement pouvais se lire facilement sur son visage. Bon sang c'est qu'il était plutôt sauvage et fort pour son âge ! Elle réussit à lui faire lâcher l'arme et maintint ses poignets au dessus de sa tête d'une main. Elle sentait très bien les dents du petit dans son autre bras mais n'allait pas se risquer à se dégager pour le moment, pas alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à l'immobiliser. Tandis qu'il était désarmé et sans défense, elle le détailla. Une tignasse apparemment indomptable virant dans le châtain presque noir, un petit nez en trompette et des joues encore bien arrondies par l'enfance. Il était plutôt petit mais apparemment ce n'était pas une gêne. Ils croisèrent à nouveau leur regard. Elle l'aurait parié, les même yeux qu'elle. Il ressemblait tellement à Mihawk lorsque celui-ci était enfant, c'en était troublant...  
- Es-tu... Es-tu Josh? Finit-elle par lui demander.  
Le gamin écarquilla les yeux.  
- Comment vous connaissez mon nom?  
Elle relâcha un peu sa prise.  
- Alors nous sommes à Lugubra? Continua-t-elle.  
- Oui, répondit-il méfiant.

Devenue pâle, elle le lâcha totalement et s'assit en tailleur avant de passer ses mains sur son visage. C'était donc pour ça que l'équipage faisait semblant de ne pas savoir où ils étaient… Josh remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Il se recula en essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui avait glissé sur son menton et sa bouche.  
- Vous êtes qui ? demanda-t-il en reprenant sa dague et époussetant ses vêtements. Il continuait de la fixer, toujours autant sur ses gardes.

Azami ne l'avait pas entendu, elle avait fermé les yeux le cœur battant à tout rompre et cherchait fiévreusement autour d'elle une voix. _Sa voix_. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, il était là, tout près, après tant d'années... Mais pourquoi maintenant, elle ne s'y attendait pas, tout était venu si vite !  
- Madame, vous allez bien? Madame?  
Josh ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait l'air d'être malade, elle avait du mal à respirer... Ou plutôt paniquée c'est ça ! Elle était totalement paniquée. Son père allait le tuer, maintenant il en était certain…

Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités, c'était Ben. Le second de l'équipage du Roux se figea en voyant Azami toute tremblante, Josh couvert de sang... Tout ça parce qu'elle avait échappé trente secondes à son attention !  
-Josh, pousse-toi un peu, fit-il en s'agenouillant près de la jeune femme  
- C'est pas ma faute, bégaya-t-il, c'est elle qui m'a poursuivi et quand je lui ai dit qu'on était à Lugubra elle est devenue toute blanche...  
- T'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer. C'est l'émotion.  
Le gris enserra la jeune femme et appuya sur son torse d'un coup sec. Elle hoqueta un peu mais arriva à respirer un peu plus normalement.  
- Allez Azami, on se calme, lui murmura-t-il doucement. Respire, tout va bien, c'était juste une petite crise d'angoisse. Tu en as vu d'autres...  
Josh regardait la jeune femme se calmer petit à petit et reprendre une respiration normale. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait

- J'en étais sûr, j'ai fait une bêtise c'est ça ? Papa va me tuer ?  
Ben ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant l'inquiétude du petit tout en se concentrant sur Azami. Elle reprenait déjà des couleurs.  
- Elle devrait peut-être manger non ? Demanda Josh en s'accroupissant devant elle pour poser sa main sur le haut de son crâne.

Elle était plutôt jolie la dame. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vu beaucoup de femmes au cours de sa vie, juste Shae en fait. Il était toujours resté à distance du village quand il était avec elle.  
- Merci Ben, murmura la jeune femme en tentant de se redresser.  
- Non je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, glissa Ben  
Effectivement la jeune femme fut prise d'un vertige et dut se rendre à l'évidence, le sol était plus sûr... Elle fit un petit sourire à Josh  
- Désolée, d'habitude je parais un peu plus forte que ça... T'es vachement mignon, le portrait craché de ton père...  
Le gosse ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Mais Mihawk était moins sensible aux compliments d'après mes souvenirs.  
- Qui es-tu? Finit-il par demander. Pourquoi tu nous ressembles ?  
- Je m'appelle Azami. Je suis ta tante, la petite sœur de ton père.

Là, il en apprenait une belle. Josh écarquilla les yeux en fixant Azami un long moment. Il fronça finalement les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait.  
- J'ai une ...tante ?  
Azami acquiesça lentement, craignant l'explosion. Ben de son côté souriait, il savait déjà la réaction qu'aurait le petit.  
- J'ai une tante ?!  
Il resta à nouveau silencieux avant de relever les yeux avec un superbe sourire.  
- Mais c'est génial ! J'ai une tatie ! Ah j'oubliais !

Il s'inclina correctement.

- Je suis Dracule Josh, ravi de vous rencontrer. J'ai presque neuf ans, dans trois mois.  
Il était tout rouge, à croquer…

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant  
- Pas besoin d'être aussi solennel... Moi aussi je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te brusquer.  
Il rougit encore plus en voyant la marque de morsure qu'il lui avait faite.  
- Moi aussi je suis désolé, si j'avais su je ne vous aurais pas mordue!  
- Tu ne faisais que te défendre, j'aurais réagi pareil si j'étais à ta place... Et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais Josh.

Il échangea un regard avec Ben.  
- Papa est au courant ? C'est bon ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal ? Pas de bêtise ?  
Il eut une grimace, si c'était le cas son père allait lui faire une de ses remontrances !  
- T'as quel âge ? Et puis comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vue ? T'étais où ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le Red Force ?

De nombreuses autres questions furent posées, la curiosité de Josh reprenait largement le dessus. Il faisait face à sa tante avec son sourire légendaire et attendait les réponses avec impatience. Azami ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête avec toutes ces interrogations. La tête encore un peu dans le brouillard, elle regardait Ben d'un air perplexe. Etait-il toujours aussi surexcité?

Le gamin ne tenait finalement plus en place et avait décidé de traîner Azami jusqu'à son père. Il tenait la main de la femme en la tirant malgré elle.  
- Papa sera trop content ! Il va même oublier de me gronder.

Au moment où elle comprit où le gamin souhaitait l'emmener elle résista sous le regard moqueur de Ben mais elle dut se résigner. Josh n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire... Et puis au fond peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir se défiler indéfiniment... Autant être introduite auprès de l'épéiste par son neveu, il saurait sans doute bien mieux y faire qu'elle.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le manoir des Dracule, son cœur se remit à battre follement. Il était tout près... Remarquant sa baisse d'entrain Josh la tira un peu plus et ouvrit la porte avant de la traîner vers le salon.  
- Papa, regarde qui je ramène!  
- Josh, répondit Mihawk d'un ton agacé, je t'avais dit de rester dans ta cham...  
Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en apercevant Azami.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que j'avais une tatie ? s'écria Josh en s'approchant de lui tout en gardant une distance raisonnable avec Shanks… Prudence est mère de sûreté, il voulait éviter à tout prix le contact de sa barbe.  
- Papa ?  
Le brun s'était relevé très lentement et restait immobile à fixer sa sœur. Cela faisait si longtemps ! Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle avait changé, enfin c'était normal, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue elle n'était qu'une petite fille, maintenant c'était une femme. Et quelle femme ! Une fleur magnifiquement épanouie... Il entrouvrit les lèvres, cherchant ses mots sans pour autant savoir quoi dire.

Shanks regardait de loin l'échange, un sourire amusé au bout des lèvres. Ni le frère ni la sœur n'avaient l'air de savoir par quel bout le prendre...Ce fut finalement Azami qui s'avança timidement vers le brun. Il était tellement plus beau que sur le vieil avis de recherche qu'elle avait trouvé...  
- Bonjour Onii-chan, murmura-t-elle doucement, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse.  
- Bonjour Azami, répondit-il, la voix tremblant légèrement.  
Ils se regardèrent encore pendant un instant qui leur parut une éternité. Puis n'y tenant plus Azami se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces, comme lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle faisait des cauchemars. Surpris, il se reprit vite et avec un sourire il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer dans une étreinte protectrice et chaleureuse. Bon sang, elle était vraiment là ! S'il protégeait autant son fils c'était parce qu'il avait toujours eu la crainte qu'il disparaisse comme sa sœur, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Elle lui avait tellement manqué… Il la serrait de toutes ses forces. Il s'en fichait que Shanks et Ben soient présents et qu'il perde son éternel masque d'indifférence. Le plus important en ce moment c'était sa petite sœur, serrée contre lui.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai pas été capable de me défendre quand les marchands d'esclaves sont passés sur notre île... Tu as dû te faire tellement de soucis pour moi !  
- Non Azami, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Si j'avais été là rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé... Tu n'avais que cinq ans, que pouvais-tu faire face à ces rapaces avides d'or?

Durant ce petit échange de paroles, le mini Mihawk commença doucement à se retirer. Ce que son père et Azami se disaient ne regardait qu'eux. Il n'avait jamais vu son père faire un tel regard à quelqu'un, il en était presque jaloux.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne en grimaçant. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention mais il avait mal à cet endroit. En voyant la pointe de ses doigts rougie par du sang il planqua rapidement sa main derrière son dos. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué, tant mieux. Il avait dû se cogner contre un caillou quand sa tante l'avait plaqué au sol. Il bouscula malencontreusement Ben. Ce dernier le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.  
- Fais un peu attention où tu vas Josh, le sermonna-t-il doucement en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.  
Le gamin retint avec peine un couinement de douleur. Ben fronça les sourcils en voyant sa main tachée de sang.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore trafiqué... Fit-il en l'emmenant discrètement hors du salon.  
- C'est quand je suis tombé tout à l'heure... Mais ça va, je t'assure Ben !  
- Oh non ça n'a pas l'air d'aller du tout gamin, c'est une sacrée blessure de guerre ça. Il faudra au moins que Doc te fasse deux points de suture.

- Et si je veux pas?  
- Eh bien il va falloir couper si ça s'infecte, fit Shanks qui était sorti à son tour et avait bien envie de faire tourner son filleul en bourrique.  
- Me couper la tête? Tu me fais marcher c'est sur! S'énerva Josh avant qu'un vertige ne lui fasse perdre l'équilibre.  
Le roux le rattrapa doucement et le fit s'allonger sur la banquette de la cuisine.  
- Reste calme, je vais essayer de joindre Doc, fit Ben en sortant de la pièce.  
Shanks de son côté chercha de quoi nettoyer la plaie, passant discrètement devant les deux ainés en espérant ne pas trop les déranger.

Josh gonfla un peu les joues alors que Ben revenait.  
- Je vais bien, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Je ne peux pas tout simplement retourner dans ma chambre et on attend que ça se fasse tout seul?  
Il n'aimait pas du tout les médecins.

- Mais Shanks a dit la même chose il y a quelques années, il s'était coupé le bout du doigt et ça s'est tellement infecté qu'on a dû lui couper le bras.  
Josh regarda le gris avec scepticisme, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas vrai.  
- Arrête de mentir, il a eu la bêtise de se laisser manger le bras par un monstre au lieu de s'éloigner rapidement avec le petit garçon qu'il a sauvé.  
- C'est vrai.  
- Dis, comment vous avez fait pour trouver ma tatie ?

- Shanks, soupira Mihawk alors que le Roux farfouillait discrètement dans la commode familiale, qu'est-ce que tu cherches?  
Flûte, grillé!  
- Euh ben...  
- Où est Josh?  
- A vrai dire euh...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait?  
- Moi? Mais rien du tout, c'est lui qui s'est ouvert le crâne en tombant.  
- Pardon?  
Oups...

- Qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils ?  
- Eh merde, soupira Shanks alors que le brun se précipitait pour aller voir son petit.  
En le voyant, Josh rougit et baissa les yeux, mince c'était râpé pour la discrétion. Mihawk était déjà en train de regarder la plaie, il allait avoir des points, aucun doute. Ben préféra les laisser seuls tous les deux, allant guider Doc vers le manoir.

- Mais dans quelle situation t'es-tu encore fourré, marmonna Mihawk en regardant l'étendue de la plaie de son fils.  
- Je suis tombé quand Tatie a essayé de me rattraper tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé papa... Je ne voulais pas t'embêter, tu avais l'air tellement content de la revoir…  
Mihawk eut un air surpris puis finit par sourire à son fils.  
-Josh, ce n'est pas parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ta tante que tu dois te faire tout petit pour que je t'oublie, même si ton attention me touche beaucoup. Je ne pourrais pas t'oublier ni arrêter de m'inquiéter pour toi tu sais bien, tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher... Et ta tante aussi.  
Josh se blottit contre son père  
- Pardon. Je serai plus prudent la prochaine fois.  
- C'est de ma faute, fit Azami en entrant et en touchant le front de Josh, qui commençait à être fiévreux. Excuse-moi je t'ai fait atterrir un peu brusquement. Tu dois avoir mal...  
- Non ça va, fanfaronna Josh. Dis tatie, c'est vrai que tu as affronté des lions à mains nues? C'est Ben qui me l'a dit...  
- Il a un peu exagéré mais oui j'ai dû me battre contre des lions une fois...  
- T'es trop forte, s'exclama Josh des étoiles dans les yeux. Et dis c'est vrai que tu dors avec Shanks?  
Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce. Azami prit une jolie teinte écrevisse tandis que Shanks traitait Ben de tous les noms dans sa tête.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?  
Lentement, très lentement, Mihawk se tourna vers le Roux, une aura meurtrière commençant doucement à l'entourer. Il avait pour principe de ne pas se battre contre ce manchot, mais aujourd'hui, il ferait une exception.  
- C'est vrai aussi que tu as un bébé ?

- Tu as osé, murmura Mihawk tandis que l'aura menaçante autour de lui s'intensifiait.  
- Hey non, protesta Shanks en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, le gosse j'y suis pour rien!  
- Et le reste?  
- Je voulais justement t'en parler...  
- Depuis quand?  
- Mihawk…  
- Depuis quand est-ce que tu pervertis ma sœur?  
- A vrai dire elle n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour...  
- Shanks, Mihawk, stop, fit Azami en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son frère et en jetant un regard noir à son amant. Vous vous expliquerez plus tard, Doc arrive.  
Mihawk lança un nouveau regard venimeux au Roux avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du manoir.  
- dis Azami, ça veut dire quoi pervertir?  
- Tu demanderas à Ben.  
Douce vengeance...  
Quelques secondes plus tard Mihawk revenait avec Doc. Josh ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Comment sa tante avait-elle su qu'il serait là? A aucun moment elle n'était allée voir à la fenêtre...Il soupira avec la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un faible petit insecte comparé à sa tante, son père et son parrain. Il n'était pas loin de la vérité au final. Doc regarda la plaie en écartant la tignasse indomptable de l'enfant alors que ce dernier gardait un visage neutre presque ennuyé. Il ne put réprimer un frisson de terreur en voyant l'aiguille servant à recoudre ce genre de plaie, énorme. Furtif piailla un peu en venant se poser à côté de son maître, fixant intensément Doc. Les yeux de Josh se posèrent sur Ben.  
- Ben, c'est quoi « pervertir » ?  
Le second releva les yeux avec surprise. Il finit par comprendre que la manœuvre venait d'Azami et répondit à l'enfant avec un sourire narquois envers elle, ignorant le regard pesant des personnes présentes, voire meurtrier pour Mihawk.  
- C'est quand quelqu'un enseigne le sexe à une autre personne.  
La bombe était lancée. La prochaine question n'avait même pas besoin d'être posée car tous l'avait devinée, c'est pour ça qu'avant que l'enfant puisse prendre la parole Doc serra fortement les fils des points, pour lui faire un peu mal et momentanément oublier ses interrogations. Furtif piailla près à attaquer le malotru qui faisait du mal à son protégé.

- Eh voilà, fit Doc en désinfectant une dernière fois la plaie, dans quelques jours il ne restera plus qu'une petite cicatrice ! Maintenant tu dois rester au repos quelques jours, tu as perdu pas mal de sang…

Effectivement Josh voyait un peu trouble. Azami s'approcha de lui et passa sa main froide sur son petit front.

Mihawk le prit dans ses bras et l'amena vers sa chambre

- On va le laisser se reposer, fit Shanks en intimant aux autres de sortir de la pièce

- Pas si vite manchot, on a des comptes à régler tous les deux, fit Œil de Faucon en lui jeta un regard noir.

Le Roux déglutit. Il était dans la merde…

* * *

_Alors, cette collaboration avec Larmes-Noire vous a-t-elle plue? En tout cas ce chapitre était beaucoup plus long que les derniers :)_

_La prochaine fois (vendredi) : dernier chapitre de cette fiction..._

_Au fait, un grand merci aux reviewers ! on a dépassé le stade des 60 reviews XD continuez sur cette voie et vous ferez de moi l'auteure la plus heureuse du monde !_

_A très bientôt !_


	23. Réglage de comptes, décision douloureuse

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Et voici le dernier chapitre de Le Roux et L'Archer. J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu, j'ai énormément apprécié l'écrire :) J'ai une petite larme à l'oeil en songeant que ça y est, c'est la fin... Enfin bon, trêve de sentimentalisme, je vous laisse lire ! _

_PS : Il y a un lemon léger presque à la fin, pour conclure en beauté ^^  
_

* * *

Pendant que Mihawk allait régler ses comptes avec Shanks, Azami resta près de son neveu, le regardant dormir tranquillement. Elle comprenait la réaction de son frère, il défendait l'honneur de sa petite sœur… Elle espérait juste que Shanks saurait trouver les mots pour le calmer avant qu'ils ne se blessent trop tous les deux.

Josh papillonna des yeux avant de reprendre connaissance.

- Tatie ?

- Oui, c'est moi Josh.

- C'est fini, Doc ne viendra plus avec ses grosses aiguilles ? fit-il d'un ton un peu anxieux.

- Oui, c'est fini. Il faut juste nettoyer la plaie et changer le pansement tous les jours.

Il soupira de soulagement.

- Dis, finit-il par demander au bout d'un moment, comment tu as fait pour savoir que Doc venait ?  
Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui fit un sourire.  
- C'est un don que j'ai depuis ma naissance. On appelle ça le Haki de l'observation, ou mantra. Tous les êtres humains sont capables de réveiller ce pouvoir et de s'en servir, mais pour certains ça arrive plus précocement que d'autres.  
- Alors tu peux savoir où je suis sans me voir? lui fit-il, titillé par la curiosité.  
- Oui, chaque être humain possède une flamme de vie et c'est cette flamme que je vois. Je peux ainsi savoir qui est le propriétaire de la flamme, où il se trouve, même prévoir ses mouvements si je le désire... Et quand il meurt la flamme s'éteint.  
- C'est trop géant ! Tu pourrais m'apprendre?  
Elle rit doucement devant l'enthousiasme du gamin.  
- Tu devrais plutôt demander à ton père ou à Shanks, ils seront sans doute de bien meilleurs professeurs que moi. Moi je n'ai pas eu à apprendre comment faire, c'est venu naturellement… je ne connais donc pas les difficultés que rencontrent ceux qui essayent de développer leur pouvoir.

Le petit fit la moue. Son père entraînait Zoro, il n'avait sans doute pas le temps pour ça. Et il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec son parrain non plus. Tant pis il verrait quand il serait plus grand.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue plus tôt ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Tu t'étais disputée avec papa ?  
Il se renfrogna rapidement.  
- Pardon, je sais. La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Papa me le dit tout le temps.

Azami lui caressa la joue, pensive.  
- Non, je ne m'étais pas disputée avec ton père. J'ai été ... enlevée, à l'âge de cinq ans.  
Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
- Les concours de circonstances ont fait que je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt. Et j'y ai aussi mis un peu de mauvaise volonté à la fin je te l'accorde. J'avais peur de la réaction de Mihawk quand il me reverrait.  
Elle lui fit un nouveau sourire.  
- La curiosité peut certes être un vilain défaut, mais dans ton cas il est normal d'être curieux. J'ai des explications à vous donner à toi et à ton père et elles viendront en temps voulu.  
Ils entendirent des bruis de lames qui s'entrechoquaient.

- Qui c'est ? demanda Josh à sa tante.

- C'est ton père, qui se bat avec Shanks, fit-elle en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

- Oh la la papa va lui mettre la pâtée, avec son bras en moins mon parrain n'a aucune chance face à lui. Tu ne veux pas m'aider à aller à la fenêtre pour regarder aussi ?

Elle obéit, le laissant s'asseoir sur le bureau juste au niveau de la fenêtre. Doc toqua à la porte, la faisant sursauter.

- Tes bouchons te demandaient quand je suis parti, fit-il à la jeune femme. Tu devrais les amener ici.

- J'y vais, répondit-elle avant de sortir.

- Je peux venir ? S'écria Josh, tout excité.

- Non, repose-toi. Je vais les amener pour te les présenter rassure-toi.

Tout en sortant du château, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard aux deux combattants. Mihawk avait vraiment l'air en colère, mais elle ne voyait pas dans son esprit la volonté de tuer. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de se diriger vers le Red Force. Au pire son amant récolterait de grosses blessures sans conséquences mortelles. Elle préférait les laisser régler ça entre eux.

De son côté, Shanks parait un violent coup d'épée avec difficulté. La différence de niveau entre Mihawk et lui existait, même si elle était moindre que ce qu'il aurait cru. Cependant il se fatiguait vite à cause de ses précédents combats avec les vice-amiraux sur le Red Force. Mihawk savait tirer avantage de cela.

- Dix ans Shanks, elle a dix ans de moins que toi ! s'écria ce dernier envahi par une colère froide.

- Et alors, où est le mal ? Elle n'a pas encore l'âge d'être ma fille que je sache !

L'épéiste lui lança une attaque qu'il évita avec difficulté.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu veuilles la séduire ? Ne me dis pas que tu étais en manque, tu peux avoir absolument toutes les filles que tu veux rien que par un regard !

- Justement, ces filles-là ne m'intéressent pas. Elles sont juste un moyen de passer du bon temps en bonne compagnie pour moi. Avec Azami c'est différent. Ma relation avec elle c'est beaucoup plus que ça ! Je l'aime !

Mihawk jura avant de le désarmer d'un coup habile. Il pointa son arme contre son torse.

- Tu dis l'aimer, mais une fois que ça te sera passé tu l'abandonneras comme les autres ! Crois-tu que je vais laisser passer ça ?

Shansk déglutit alors que la lame de l'épéiste passait près de sa gorge. Il lui lança un regard déterminé.

- Je ne compte pas l'abandonner, Mihawk, je te le jure. J'aime ta sœur. Si c'était une passade, crois-tu vraiment que je me serai risqué à coucher avec elle sachant que tu ferais tout pour me tuer une fois que tu serais au courant ? Je suis un peu fou c'est vrai, mais pas suicidaire.

- Et jusqu'à quel point l'aimes-tu Shanks ? lui répliqua-t-il, un peu calmé par ces paroles pour une fois pleines de bon sens.

- Je l'aime tellement que j'étais prêt à la laisser partir quand elle m'en a fait la demande. Même si ça me fendait le cœur je m'étais résigné, parce que je voulais avant tout qu'elle soit heureuse elle.

Il soupira avant de continuer.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux et tu as tout à fait raison. J'ai bafoué un nombre incalculable de règles d'honneur en m'éprenant d'elle… Mais ce n'était pas volontaire. L'amour nous tombe souvent dessus sans qu'on s'y attende, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. J'assume cependant pleinement mes actes que tu juges déshonorants. Sache que si tu l'exiges, je suis prêt à me rattraper et à me marier avec elle.

- Toi, le coureur de jupons invétéré, le séducteur de toutes les mers, te passer la corde au cou ? Laisse-moi rire.

- Azami a totalement transformé ma manière de voir les choses. J'ai changé, Mihawk. Pour elle, je serai prêt à tous les sacrifices. Même si ça signifie affronter l'ami que je respecte le plus.

Mihawk se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. Puis il finit par rengainer son épée.

- Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, sache que je te poursuivrai jusqu'en enfer pour te faire payer.

- ça ne sera pas nécessaire, lui assura-t-il en dissimulant tant bien que mal son soupir de soulagement. Je ne compte pas la faire souffrir, mais la rendre plus heureuse chaque jour.

Il ramassa son sabre et le rangea dans son fourreau.

- Alors ça y est, nous sommes officiellement beaux-frères ? lui fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Evoque encore une fois ce fait désastreux et je te jure que je te coupe ton deuxième bras.

Shanks n'insista pas. Il fallait lui laisser le temps de s'y faire.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Ils virent Azami revenir, tenant un bambin dans les bras et suivie par un garçonnet qui devait être un peu plus jeune que Josh. Elle fit un sourire aux deux hommes avant de se rapprocher, contente qu'ils aient fini de se battre sans effusion de sang même si la tension restait palpable entre eux. Mihawk lui rendit légèrement son sourire, détaillant les enfants avec elle.

- Ces enfants sont-ils les tiens ?

- Oui onii-san. Je te présente Neil, mon fils ainé. Neil, voici ton oncle.

Neil s'inclina devant celui-ci.

- Est-ce toi le petit prince de Janguru ? demanda l'épéiste d'une voix grave.

- Oui, c'est moi.

Mihawk hocha la tête. Ainsi Boa Hancock ne lui avait pas menti, il y avait réellement un enfant qui lui ressemblait parmi les nobles à la tête de pays sous la coupe du gouvernement mondial…

- Et voilà Haiko, reprit Azami en lui tendant le petit.

Il le prit délicatement. Celui-ci le regardait avec curiosité, se demandant qui était ce monsieur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mihawk était perplexe. Ce petit lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire qui. Qu'importe, il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Pour l'heure les grondements affamés des ventres des petits montraient qu'il serait bientôt temps de passer à table.

* * *

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Josh avait été très heureux de rencontrer ses cousins, en particulier Haiko qui était absolument adorable et craquant. Quant à Neil, il s'était montré un peu plus réservé mais Josh ne voulait pas s'arrêter à ce détail. Il était sûr qu'ils pourraient bien s'entendre, il fallait juste un temps d'adaptation. Il était tellement heureux, en quelques heures seulement il avait découvert l'existence d'une tante et de deux cousins ! Rien ne pouvait empêcher son bonheur, pas même sa blessure au crâne qui le tiraillait. D'ailleurs Neil aussi avait un bandage, il faudrait qu'il lui raconte comment il s'était fait ça…

Shanks, Azami et les deux enfants avaient par ailleurs pu faire la connaissance des deux autres habitants provisoires du château, Perona et Zoro. Ce dernier était devenu bavard en apprenant l'identité de Shanks et tous deux avaient passé le reste du repas à parler de Luffy. Perona quant à elle s'était montrée moins excentrique que d'habitude, mais en totale admiration devant les enfants d'Azami. Cette dernière trouvait la jeune fantôme très sympathique, même si elle était inquiète de ce qu'elle pourrait faire à ses deux trésors.

Il avait été décidé qu'Azami et les enfants resteraient au château pour cette nuit. Josh, Neil et Haiko avaient été mis au lit depuis belle lurette, Zoro et Perona étaient eux aussi retournés dans leur chambre. Seuls Mihawk et Azami étaient restés dans le salon, Shanks ayant également pris congé pour prendre des nouvelles de son équipage. Confortablement installés, le frère et la sœur rattrapaient le temps perdu. Toutes ces années passées loin l'un de l'autre, ils se les racontaient. Ainsi, Azami apprit que Mihawk l'avait cherché pendant des années et des années sans relâche. Qu'il était même devenu Shichibukai afin d'obtenir des informations sur les marchands d'esclaves. Qu'il avait été atterré de perdre finalement sa trace en pleine mer. Il lui parla également un peu de Sophia et beaucoup de Josh. Ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, son séjour chez Shae, son retour difficile avec lui…

Quant à Azami, elle lui parla de ses longues années d'entraînement chez les Amazones. De son sacrifice pour sauver l'impératrice, des tortures que Doflamingo et le second de Sir Rosward lui avaient fait endurer. Elle s'empressa par ailleurs de dire qu'elle avait réglé son compte à Doflamingo et qu'il ne fallait pas que son frère risque son titre de Shichibukai pour cela. Puis vint l'épisode sur Janguru. Il fut mortifié de voir qu'un homme avait fait autant de mal à sa sœur et qu'il n'avait même pas été là pour la défendre. Maladroitement, il la serra contre elle alors qu'elle lui racontait les larmes aux yeux comment elle avait tué son monstre de mari avant de s'enfuir avec Neil. Après avoir séché ses larmes et lui avoir assuré que maintenant il serait toujours là pour elle, il se dit qu'il était temps qu'ils se couchent. Les trois heures du matin étaient largement dépassées.

Faisant le moins de bruit que possible, ils regagnèrent tous deux leurs chambres respectives. Refermant la porte, Azami fit un sourire au Roux, qui était allongé sur le lit en l'attendant.

- Tu ne tiens pas à ta vie toi… Tu as de la chance que Mihawk n'ait pas pensé à se servir de son Haki de l'observation en remontant. Comment es-tu entré ?

- Par la fenêtre. Tu l'avais laissée ouverte. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'avais trop envie de te voir…

Se redressant il l'amena vers lui, embrassant tendrement sa clavicule. Elle frissonna.

- On n'a pas eu l'occasion de fêter dignement la fin de notre dispute, fit le Roux en l'allongeant près de lui.

- Oh… fit-elle en lui souriant. Et notre baiser sur le pont pendant la bataille alors ?

- ça c'était l'armistice. Mais il y a toujours une fête après avoir enterré la hache de guerre…

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser, se sentant fondre petit à petit.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura Shanks alors qu'ils reprenaient doucement leur respiration après cet échange tendre. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit directement avant mais … je suis fou de toi.

Elle lui sourit avant de lui embrasser le bout du nez et de se serrer contre son torse, respirant son odeur musquée. Il lui caressa les épaules et lui embrassa le front avant de se positionner au-dessus d'elle et de lui faire un baiser langoureux.

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour comme jamais, finit-il par lui murmurer à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner d'anticipation alors qu'elle sentait son membre dur contre sa cuisse.

- Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui répondit-elle, les joues rouges, le regard flamboyant de désir.

Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres, sa main caressant ses courbes délicates et la faisant trembler d'envie. Ils ôtèrent progressivement tous leurs vêtements et entamèrent un ballet savoureux.

* * *

Ils n'avaient aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé. Des heures, sans aucun doute, vu que le soleil commençait à se lever. Plus rien n'avait de sens pour eux, si ce n'est leurs deux corps qui se frôlaient, s'emboîtaient, glissaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils se faisaient l'amour jusqu'à plus soif, se caressant tendrement, se murmurant des mots tantôt doux tantôt coquins, se délectant de leurs étreintes passionnées, étouffant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs gémissements et leurs cris afin de ne pas réveiller la maisonnée. Ils consommaient largement leur amour et se consumaient du fait du feu qui leur brûlait les entrailles.

Azami était en-dessous du Roux. Son odeur mêlée à celle du plaisir qu'ils se donnaient la troublait au plus haut point. Dieu que c'était bon… Elle adorait cette position, le voir la surplomber sans domination, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux, les cheveux bougeant au rythme de ses coups de hanche, les yeux brumeux de plaisir et d'amour, ça la rendait folle. Alors qu'il frôlait encore une fois son centre de plaisir, elle frémit, fermant les yeux sous la puissance de son orgasme. Il l'embrassa tendrement, tremblant de sentir son sexe si serré en elle. Il parvint à se retenir encore un peu, le temps de quelques coups de hanches. Mais il finit par jouir lui aussi, lovant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amante.

Combien de fois ce scénario s'était-il répété ? Ils ne savaient plus exactement. Peut-être cinq, six, sept fois. Ils s'en fichaient. Seules comptait les sensations qu'ils avaient ressenties. Ils reprenaient doucement leur souffle, un sourire satisfait au bout des lèvres. Puis Azami captura à nouveau celles de Shanks tendrement, caressant sa virilité et lui arrachant un soupir d'envie. C'était reparti pour un tour.

Ils cessèrent bientôt leur étreinte cependant, fatigués par tous les évènements de la veille et leur nuit blanche. Le Roux passa son bras autour de la taille dénudée de la jeune femme, se collant à elle.

- Alors tu ne vas pas t'enfuir cette fois-ci ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il sombrait progressivement dans le sommeil.

- Promis, monsieur le Yonkou, répondit-elle en lui embrassant le lobe de l'oreille.

Ils s'endormirent tous deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bercés par leurs respirations respectives.

* * *

Azami ouvrit les yeux une poignée d'heures plus tard, réveillée par des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant. Shanks était toujours sous les draps avec elle et lui fit un grand sourire en voyant qu'elle avait émergé.

- Bonjour toi…

- Bonjour, fit-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur.

Il l'embrassa doucement avant de lui caresser la joue.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Et c'est quoi ce boucan ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- Il est un peu plus de 10h. Pour le bruit, ton frère évalue les progrès de son élève aujourd'hui.

Elle hocha la tête, pensive. Shanks la regardait tracer des courbes imaginaires sur son torse musclé avec ses petits doigts.

- Toi tu as envie de me dire quelque chose mais tu ne sais pas comment me l'avouer…

Elle releva la tête, surprise avant de lui faire une petite moue contrite.

- Tu me connais trop à présent.

- Je sais… Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Elle hésita, pesant ses mots.

- Je… J'ai bien réfléchi. Et avec ta permission, j'aimerais bien ne pas intégrer l'équipage du Roux tout de suite. Je voudrais rester un peu de temps ici, avec Mihawk, Josh et mes fils bien sûr.

Il lui embrassa le front.

- Je savais que tu allais me dire ça.

- Et alors, tu en penses quoi ?

- Rien de mauvais. Enfin je veux dire, je comprends tout à fait que tu veuilles rester avec les membres de ta famille maintenant que tu les as tous retrouvés. Ça sera un bon entraînement pour toi de te confronter aux techniques de combat de ton frère, il t'aidera à progresser avec ton Haki. Et puis comme ça Haiko pourra grandir un petit peu en sécurité. Il est encore trop jeune pour qu'on le garde en mer, même s'il est très bien entouré avec tous les gagas de l'équipage ce n'est pas très prudent. Nous naviguons sur des mers dangereuses… Trop pour un nourrisson.

- Donc tu es favorable à ce que je reste ?

- Oui et non. Oui parce que c'est la meilleure solution que je vois pour toi et les enfants à présent. Non parce que je suis égoïste et que je veux te garder auprès de moi. Mais c'est à toi et à toi seule de décider de ce que tu vas faire.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, se serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Un an ?

- Hum ?

- Si je reste un an ici, Haiko sera déjà capable de marcher et ne sera plus aussi dépendant de moi. Un an ça permet de faire pas mal de progrès… et ça parait correct comme temps d'éloignement même si ça va être difficile. Comme ça j'irai sur l'archipel de Shabondy en même temps que Zoro et je vous retrouverai là-bas. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Un an sans toi ça sera affreusement long… Mais si tu me promets que nos retrouvailles seront aussi fantastiques que cette nuit, je veux bien faire un effort et essayer.

Elle hocha la tête. Tous deux savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir tenir un an d'abstinence. Ils ne le disaient pas, mais avaient compris que le Roux passerait sans doute quelques nuits dans les bras d'autres femmes au cours d'escales, pour évacuer toute la tension sexuelle qui l'habiterait. Quant à Azami, Shanks fermerait les yeux si elle avait une aventure avec Zoro, c'était humain… même s'il avait déjà envie de tuer le bretteur rien qu'en imaginant que ça puisse se produire. Tant que leurs aventures resteraient un moyen de se défouler pour tous les deux et ne seraient rien d'autre, ils acceptaient. Difficilement, mais ils acceptaient.

Shanks se rendit compte que son amante pleurait. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, séchant ses larmes délicatement avec ses pouces et en la regardant tendrement avec un sourire triste.

- Si tu pleures déjà, je ne te laisserai pas rester ici mon trésor…

- Désolée… C'est juste que je m'en veux. On vient à peine de se retrouver et je t'abandonne déjà.

- Tu ne m'abandonnes pas, c'est moi qui te conseille de rester. Mais tu as intérêt à être devenue plus forte quand tu reviendras, je vais t'en vouloir si on s'est éloignés pour rien.

- Je te le promets. Je serai beaucoup plus forte que maintenant. Et je te ferai des galipettes comme jamais tu n'en as eu après cette année à distance.

- J'y compte bien.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle lui rendit son baiser. Tout doucement, ils refirent l'amour une dernière fois, avant de se rhabiller et de rejoindre les autres.

Mihawk, même s'il gardait un visage impassible, fut très heureux quand il apprit la décision de sa sœur. Josh quant à lui ne tenait plus en place, sa tante et ses cousins allaient rester avec eux ! Il ne serait plus tout seul avec Perona toute la journée, cela l'enchantait. L'équipage du Roux affichait en revanche des mines affligées. Tout le monde s'était attaché à la jeune femme, pour eux elle avait fini par devenir un membre de l'équipage à part entière, même si ce n'était pas officiel. La voir rester leur déchirait le cœur. Cependant, ils étaient rassurés de voir que ce n'était que temporaire et qu'elle avait promis qu'elle reviendrait parmi eux, définitivement cette fois-ci. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à embarquer, tous firent des au revoir chaleureux voire larmoyants à la brune aux yeux ambrés.

Yasopp s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me laisser le bambin ? Je m'en occuperai comme si c'était mon fils.

Elle eut un sourire.

- Je suis désolée Yasopp mais oui, je garde ton filleul avec moi. Mais on reviendra vite, promis

- Ah je suis parrain ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix toute joyeuse.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en riant devant son expression. Rendu tout guilleret par cette nouvelle, il lui demanda de faire attention à elle avant de remonter sur le navire.

Ben la serra également dans ses bras en lui souhaitant bon courage.

- Tu surveilleras cet abruti pour moi hein ? Qu'il ne fasse pas trop de trucs dangereux, lui murmura-t-elle, les yeux humides.

Il lui fit un de ses sourires rieurs dont il avait le secret.

- Je ferai ce que je pourrai. Mais c'est le capitaine, on ne le changera pas.

Le cuisinier souleva ensuite la jeune femme et la serra à lui en faire craquer les os, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Enzo, tu m'étouffes !

- Oh ma petite, il faut qué tou mé promette dé bien manger, tou as bésoin dé forces pour dévénir oune attaquante rédoutable ! Fais-lé, pour ton Enzo !

- Je te le promets …

Les adieux avec Doc et Rockstar furent également pleins d'émotions. Et en dernier, Shanks s'approcha d'elle, après avoir fait ses adieux à Mihawk et aux autres – à son grand malheur Josh n'avait pu échapper au bisou piquant de son parrain. Tous deux se regardèrent sans rien dire. Les mots étaient inutiles. Puis doucement, Shanks la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Elle se blottit contre lui, respirant une dernière fois son odeur si virile.

- A dans un an, fit-il en se détachant d'elle et en lui caressant la joue. Prend soin de toi.

- A dans un an…

Il se retourna et monta sur le navire. Pas de larmes, ils se l'étaient jurés. Azami serrait les poings, luttant contre son envie de repartir avec eux. Sentant sa détresse, Mihawk lui serra l'épaule doucement. Elle lui fit un sourire et colla son dos contre le torse de son frère.

Une demi-heure plus tard le Red Force disparaissait à l'horizon, voguant vers de nouvelles aventures, plein de promesses à tenir. Azami détacha à regret son regard de l'horizon et se décida à rejoindre les autres, qui s'étaient dirigés vers le château. A dans un an, équipage du Roux, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire… Elle avait déjà hâte d'y être.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me mettre une petite dernière review !_

_Je profite de cette dernière note de bas de chapitre pour vous annoncer que ça n'est pas totalement fini, ne soyez pas déprimé(e)s ! J'ai en effet décidé de continuer l'histoire de Le Roux et l'Archer et de Liaison dangereuse, ma fiction avec Marco, pour réunir la suite des deux histoires en une seule. Vous pourrez ainsi suivre les aventures de Shanks, Azami et ses deux garçons, Marco, Eimi dans une fiction que je commencerai en septembre, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ! En attendant je vais profiter de vacances bien méritées mais coupées d'internet la plupart du temps ^^_

_En tout cas j'ai été très heureuse d'écrire Le Roux et l'Archer, très heureuse également de voir que vous me suiviez et que vous postiez des reviews qui me motivaient d'autant plus à écrire la suite :D D'ailleurs, s'il y a des choses dont vous aimeriez que je parle dans la nouvelle fiction (des scènes de vie avec Haiko, l'entrainement d'Azami, etc) n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, j'adorerai écrire ce dont vous avez envie lorsque c'est compatible avec la trame que j'ai imaginée :)_

_A très bientôt et un grand merci à vous tous, lecteurs, suiveurs, reviewers !_

_minimilie_


End file.
